My sister ain't home
by Crimson Waterfall
Summary: AU Duo is a singer and falls in love with a girl he met on the street. By coincidence he meets her twinbrother and uses him to reach her. But in the end the question is: Which one of them does he love? 2x1 NEW UPDATE! Sequal chapter 2 I'm so proud!
1. Chapter 1

Duo walked down the rainy streets of New York. His hands in the pockets of his heavy black raincoat. He watched as businessmen, clothed just like him, rain along the street, holding newspapers above their heads, protecting their hair-do against the heavy down fall. New York showed it's most gloomy face in the late fall, with his wet and windy days. Cab's seem to ride close to the sidewalk so that water would splash up against pedestrians. Punishing them for the fact they didn't get in for a ride.

Duo was just as gloomy as New York was and not just because the weather sucked. He didn't even had a reason to be outside and get all wet. He could have stayed at home, were it was warm. But then he would have his agent, breathing in his neck, watching his every move, folowing him around more than his own shadow did.

He needed to get out, get some fresh air. Ever since his song became a hit he lost control over his life. His agent made sure to take it all over. The big, middle aged man chose what he ate, what he drank, what he said and now the man tried to control what he thought. He was trying to get into his head. Trying and almost succeeding. Every discussion Duo would ingage in he would always lose, because Bill, his bulky agent would always twist his words, driving him crazy.

The only thing that told him NOT to fire Bill and get a new agent was because of his succes. every single person in America had heard of his first and only song 'Breaking down the walls'. He was THE topic to talk about. Girls were hanging posters of him half naked above there beds as we speak. And half naked wasn't good enough for Playgirl, who all but broke down the door, trying to get him to pose naked for them and their lust-crazed fans. HIS lust-crazed fans.

Said cabs rushed by him with a speed a good ten miles above the limit. Succeeding in getting him even wetter. But it diidn't really matter. It shouldn't. If he felt more gloomy and depressed than he did now he would throw himself for the next racing cab, and that didn't seem all to bad either.

He looked at the wealthy businessmen catching up on him and passing him by. He should have been one of them. He finished school and finished Princeton. He was twnty five and more then one company wanted him to work for them, but he had to recline. For Teffra, the owner of the record company that now owned HIM, discovered him just in time, before one of the rich, wellknown, company's would claim him. She saw him in the bar he worked for a while. He was trying to make earn some bucks to get to Europe. Why? Because his parents didn't give a shit at what he did and if there is noone trying to convince you not to go, why wouldn't you? His parents didn't care if he was a famous singer-to-be, a rich businessman, a waitor at KFC's or a poor homeless guy, sitting in the gutter sniffing on the coke he bought with the money he got from selling his body. Yes, his parents were lovely.

The thought of his parents almost got him over the edge to step of the sidewalk, this time as a limo passed him by in a hurry. It could have been his limo, but then again it couldn't, after taking a better look. The limo passing him by was dark blue. His was black, just the way he liked it.

One man looked at him suspiciously. and Duo knew why. He hid his Braid under his coat and had a black hat on his head. His hair was the one of the thing people imediately recognized. He also wore black sunshades. Stupid, soncidering the weather conditions, but he didn't want to run into some girl screaming: 'Oh my god! You're Duo Maxwell!'

He cringed, remembering the last time that happenend. He had to run away, fast, for at least ten girl and a few guys were chasing him. Begging him for a picture or an autograph. Yeah, some people were really obsessed with him.

He cursed the clip for Breaking down the walls, wich seemed to put a spell on people. And he blamed the daring and not-so-daring pictures that were taking of him by hired photographers and by paparrazi. He hated paparazzi. Damn the paparazzi!

He looked up startled as a cars honk broke his depressing musings. A dark figure, probably a woman, was standing in the middle of the street. A car right in front of her, she nodded her apology and walked to the other side, his side, of the road fast and looked around, lost. Then suddenly her eyes fell on him and she smiled and walked towards him.

Oh no, he thought helpless, as she was only mere steps away from him, please don't recognize me. Because of his dark glasses he could barely make out her features. He decided to take his chances and brought a hand up to remove his sunglasses, he expected here to scream, in joy or in surprise. He expected here to glomp him of fall down to her knees and cry while screaming: "I can't believe it's you! It must be faith".

But she did none of those stupid things. She just stood there, smiling at him, she didn't even seem to recognize his world renown face. He held his sigh of relief and since she was staring at him, he took the time to stare back. To take in her appearance. One thing was for sure. She was a beauty, a natural beauty. Her face seemed to be oriental. Pointed, but delicate features, slightly narrowed eyes and, despite the awful weather, her skin held a healthy tan. But all seemed so unimportant in comparison to her eyes. The most beautiful, remarkable, shade of blue he had ever seen. They were captivating. He was snapped awake when he noticed the beautiful cobalt eyes looked at him in amusement. He blushed and shut his mouth which he apparently opened in awe. Becoming nervous under his stare she ran a hand through her wet dark brown hair that fell in curls over her shoulders onto her back.

All in all, she was breathtaking and he wondered what she thought of him.

'Can I help you?' He finally muttered. He blushed lightly, realizing how he was shamelessly staring at her. Thank god for dark and gloomy New York so she couldn't see the red hue on his cheeks.

'Well, you can start by giving me you name. I am Hanako Yuy. Everybody calls me Hannah.' She said full of confidence. reaching out her hand.

He grabbed the hand, but instead of shaking it he brought the damp hand up to his lips and kissed it. She chuckled and he decided that he would probably love her laugh. Even her chuckle made him feel warm and tingly inside.

'I am Duo Maxwell.' Maybe now a bell would begin to ring in her head, but still she didn't recognize him. Seeing that her name and face were oriental and her voice was tickly accented she probably just got here in America.

'You can't tell me the only reason you came to me was to ask for my name.' He said with a flirtatious smile. Normally girl would be drooling all over him, but Hannah stood her ground and just smiled back sweetly.

'You're very observant. And your right. I was hoping you could tell me were the subway is.'

'Underground?' He joked.

She chuckled again. Damn, he wanted to make her laugh.

'Very funny comedian. Let me try again: I was hoping you could tell me the way to the nearest subway entrance.'

He smiled and nodded 'Walk down this street, make a U-turn so that you are on the other side of this buildings. cross the street, watch out for the cars this time,' She smiled, 'You can't miss it, since there's a big sign hanging above the stairs.'

'Thank you. I should be going, my brothers expects me-' She brought her hand up and looked at her thin silver watch, she sighed, 'Expected me half an hour ago.' She turned to leave but Duo, captivated by her, couldn't just let her go. Maybe she was the one! You can never know.

'Wait, maybe you should give me your phone number.' He hated himself for almost sounding as desperate as his fans do.

She smiled but shook her head 'If I made a habit of giving every cute stranger my number I'd be disappointing my mother.' She said with a smiled. She shook his hand, making sure he didn't get the opportunity to kiss it. She thanked him again for showing her the way and then went of.

He cursed himself for suddenly being so sad. Even more depressed then before. What are the chances that she is 'The One'? What are the chances that there is something as 'The One'?

Still, he couldn't help it and felt like a tiny ray of light, that reached into his darkened life, was ripped away from him.


	2. Chapter 2

Some things I forgot to mention earlier:

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Gundam Wing

Pairings: 2x1

And I hope you didn't get attached to Hanako because she's gone.

My sister ain't home

Chapter Two

'Duo, I don't know what's been going on in that sick mind of yours but this is GREAT!' Bill gave him a friendly slap on the back while reading through the lyrics Duo wrote.

Duo rolled his eyes, he couldn't believe that Bill didn't notice that he was the Creep in the song. The one that sucked all the air out of his lungs. But maybe it was for the best. Bill was an… easily tempered man. Though he would never hurt his 'property', his puppet, Duo didn't trust him one bit. He'd go crazy and he guessed he wouldn't want to be there when Bulky Bill went crazy.

' 'My ray of light' ' Bill said softly. Hungrily taking in the words of the song of which he knew would bring a lot of money in his pocket. Since Duo wasn't really all that famous yet, he could easily claim op to forty percent of the profit and if _'My ray of light'_ will be just as good as _'Breaking down the walls'_ he could buy that house to keep his wife happy so she wouldn't find out about his affair.

'I'll hand it to Teffra tomorrow, see what she thinks of it. And when she gives us the green light, we can go record it and make a lot of money.'

Duo sighed. Why was money all Bill cared about? He was just happy that he finally put the words in his heart on paper without making it seem less important then it felt to him. Maybe… maybe Hanako will hear the song and know it's about her. He should make sure that the clip would have the setting in which they met. Dark, gloomy, wet New York. And then a 'Hanako-surrogate' could ask him the way in the clip. Yes, it was perfect. Surely she would respond to something like THAT! At least, that's what he hoped. If they were in a movie it would work, but this is reality. And reality is a ruthless monster. His face fell and he flinched when Bill 'patted' him again.

'Don't worry boy, I'm SURE Teffra will like it.'

That wasn't quite were he worried about, but he just let Bill think what he wanted and the man ranted over that he and Teffra were buddies and that if he said he liked it, she would probably agree. Well, jippy skippy for you Bulky Bill. You didn't found and lost the perfect woman for you. Duo doubted if there was a perfect woman for him. His wife only married with him because of the money he had, or with the promise of the money he WOULD have and he has had affairs for as long as Duo could remember.

He looked outside and cursed the bright autumn sun that had been shining all day. There goes his theory of the weather matching his mood, down the drain.

'Let's get you back home boy, you need to be fit. We can probably start on recording 'My ray of light' tomorrow. Wouldn't want to yawn in the middle of the song now, do you?'

He just nodded, even though he stopped listening at 'home'. He didn't have a home anymore. He had a house, yes. Well, actually, he didn't have a real house either, he had a penthouse. Decorated by the stylists that Bill hired. Everything was modern, with a touch of pish posh. Nothing wrong with that, only he was not allowed to keep personal things in view or move ANY of the furniture since MTV had been on his doorstep several times already asking to come in. And he couldn't recline with the camera pointed at his face. That would be bad for his image.

They stepped outside the modern studio which looked like a house that needed to be levelled with the ground from the outside. It was that way so that nobody would think Duo Maxwell would come here to record his songs, otherwise herds of fans would fallow him.

Just to be safe they exited through the back door, which led to an dark alley were his limo was already waiting for him. He and Bill got in and the limo drove away. Earning some questioning glances from people walking through the poor street.

'You want to grab some grub, buddy?' Bill asked trying to sound cool and still trying to befriend him, but it was hopeless, Duo hated his guts.

'No, I'll just fetch myself something when I'm… home.' He all but choked on the word.

'Well, don't poison yourself duo.' Bill said with a cheeky grin 'I know your cooking…'

Duo guessed he was supposed to laugh at that remark, but he didn't. Bill was right though, his food was dangerous. But there was nothing to be done about it. Except finding himself a partner. A roommate. He had someone in mind but… aw well, you already know what happened with her. It shouldn't be THAT hard to find her. How many Hanako Yuy's will be living in New York. How many Yuy's will there be all across America? Three?

But no, he didn't want to come over that desperate. Besides, why bother, if she felt the same for him like he did for her she would have given him her number when he asked.

But he liked to dream. Dreaming, writing and singing where the three things that pulled him through life. That kept him going. He should concentrate on his singing career, not on some stupid chick.

'Aren't you gonna get out?'

Duo looked at Bill and then outside the tinted glass of the black limo. They arrived at the luxurious apartment complex he lived he. He mumbled a goodbye and when Bill asked what was wrong he mumbled he was tired and slammed the door.

He was moody and the last thing he needed was bill breathing down his neck. He had been crappy all month for Bill didn't let him eat as much as he needed. The camera ads ten pounds! The man would say. Though Bill munches down every burger he comes across while he is in the spotlight just as much as Duo is, because they have to pretend to be best buddies. Best Buddy Bullshit, Duo crumbled as he pushed the button to the top floor. His floor.

He let out a sigh of relief when he gotten to his floor. He let himself fall down on his expensive sofa and flipped on the flat screen, big ass, TV which came down from the ceiling.

He shouldn't really complain this much. How many people out there want to be just like him but are never given the chance? Millions, if not more. And he got his chance and it worked out and all he has been doing is complaining. He didn't hope he was becoming a spoiled arrogant rich guy already because he didn't believe his fame would last long. He was probably just another one day fly. Here! He was doing it again! Complain. Complain. Complain.

He walked of to the kitchen and fixed himself a sandwich. He contemplated on getting pizza, ordering everything on it that has ever touched a pizza but thought better of it. Somehow Bill would notice. Bulky Bill would always notice. God, how he hated that!

He almost cut out his finger with the sharp knife he used for cutting he bread when the phone suddenly rang. He walked over to the were the black, portable, phone lay on the desk. He lay his hand over the screen that flashed the name of the one that was calling. He took a wild guess: 'Bill.' He removed his hand and was disappointed to see that it was, indeed, Bill.

'Hey.' He said, walking back to the kitchen to fetch his 'dinner'.

'We got a green light! I couldn't wait showing it to Teffra so I emailed her as soon as I got home and she emailed back almost immediately! And guess what?'

'We got a green light.' Duo rolled his eyes.

'Yeah! How did you know?'

Oh Bill, on some guys it's cute to be a bit dumb but you're crossing the line. Besides, nothing can make you cute, Duo thought and that almost made him smile. 'You told me seconds ago.' He answered.

'Oh, you're probably right, but I'm just so excited, aren't you?'

'Oh yeah!' He let out in fake enthusiasm. He was glad that his song will be recorded and spread out all across America, reaching Hanako. He always enjoyed the result of hours of recording and doing shots in the clip over and over again. But now he was just to tired, maybe he could see the silver lining in the clouds tomorrow, when he had a good night sleep. Maybe he SHOULD order that pizza. Hmmm a lecture from Bill or fainting halfway through the clip? Difficulties of life. Lectured or fainting. Coffee or tea.

'Now, you go to bed. I'll pick you up at six tomorrow.'

His eyes almost fell out of their sockets. 'Six o'clock!' He screeched in disbelief.

'Teffra and I both decided that we should finish the recording and the filming within two weeks. Well… Goodnight!' He hung up before Duo had the time to protest.

He looked at the clock. Nine pm. He went into the kitchen and scanned the packing of his sleeping pills.

'Takes three to four hours before it works.' He groaned, doing the math. He needed more than five hours of sleep. The way he felt he should have easily be able to sleep through five days, but the pills aren't that good and stress will wake him like always.

It shouldn't be this hard! Is he such a cry baby or are they going rough on him? Bill expects to much, that's it. But there was nothing to do about it.

Bill was the controller of his life after all.

I'm not the best writer on this site, and this is definitely not the best story here at but for those out there who DO like this story (yeah right, fat chance) the next chapter will be up soon. I write faster when the weather is crappy -.

And believe me, the weather here is more than crappy!

Greetings from Crimson Waterfall here at _Shinigami's Mercy _(my own site that will be opened soon. It needs some remodelling… -.-)

Please review! pretty please


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you, Allura01, Akaii-Neko and Heeros n legends! Your reviews were very encouraging! And flattering!**

**I hope I don't mess it up with this chapter... -.-' Full of more Depressed-Duo**

My sister ain't home

Chapter 3 

'Rise and shine Pumpkin!'

Hearing Bills voice this early in the morning was like smelling the bad morning breath of lover. Duo had jumped into a pair of sweatpants and put on a simple white T-shirt. He opened the door with his eyes still half closed and bags under his eyes. He felt his stomach protest when he walked out the door after Bill but just like to all of his needs he had to tell it to shut up.

'Duo, your fans can't see you like this!' Said Bill in the elevator while TRYING to make him look better in his all-but-stylish outfit. 'You're hopeless.' He remarked and sniffed. 'Did you brush your teeth?' He forced Duo to open his mouth and checked it. 'Did you?'

Duo shook his head in negative. It was too early! Only once in his life had he been up this early, he was BORN at five thirty am. Duo felt like he could easily complain all day long.

The doors of the elevator opened soundless and Bill led the way to the limo that was parked right outside. Thank god that even the paparazzi wasn't so stupid to get out of bed this morning. They were probably still snuggled under the warm covers... He hated the paparazzi, but you already knew that.

He dosed of in the cab but Bill violently shook him awake and handed him the lyrics of 'My ray of light' which he had 'slightly altered'.

Duo's eyes almost popped out. He practically changed the whole song! He probably should be grateful that the title was still the same. He took the words in and groaned. No, no no. This was not how he wanted it. Bill didn't only changed the words, he changed the meaning! It ended with:

_I don't need you_

_As my ray of light_

_I can find my own way_

_In the dark_

No, no, no! NO! He couldn't find his way in the dark! He needed that fucking ray! Jezus! What kind of stupid stunt was Bill pulling here!

'DUO!'

He looked up surprised and say Bill looking angrily at him. Oops, did he say that out loud? By the look on Bills face... yep, he said it out loud already. 'I want to record the original.' He said, mentally patting himself on the back for stepping up for himself for the first time since he met Bulky Bill.

'Well bad luck for you boy, Teffra and I decided that you sounded like a wussy, so we changed the words... and the notes too.'

Oh no, he changed the notes... Duo cringed but didn't even made an effort to protest when Bill handed him the notes. There was nothing left of his song. It was now a fast, up beat song, rock even. To put it as cruel as he thought it was: They raped his ray of light.

They arrived at the studio a while after. An elated Bill and an impassive Duo walked up the stairs into the recording room were a team of sound specialist and the Teffra herself where waiting for them.

'Duo! You look great!' She said as soon as he walked in.

He was even to tired and angry to roll his eyes at that remark. He looked like shit. He looked like the fungus that clung to shit after it's been lying on the ground for a week. Yeah, he sure as hell wasn't a pretty sight to see. Shit-Fungus... hehe, if he wasn't so depressed he could have laughed his ass of at that.

Teffra immediately send him over to Pam, his personal make-up artist.

'Good-luck Pam.' He said, plopping down in the chair, 'You'll be needing it.'

Pam frowned and when she looked at his face in the bright light her frown increased. With a concentrated look on her face that would give her wrinkles she tried to fix it as good as she could. The beautiful face of the boy that had been sitting in this same chair two weeks ago was gone. There seemed to be nothing left of that bright young man she met and grew to like.

After an hour she stopped trying and went over to Teffra and whispered something in her ear.

He may be tired, he may look like fungus on shit, with his hearing was nothing wrong and he could easily make out: 'I done what I could, the rest will just have to be re-touched with the computer.'

Teffra nodded, understanding.

'Why the make-up?' Duo asked as he was led to the sound proof room and set in front of the microphone.

'Bill wants to film some footage while recording the song. He wants some shots of that put in the clip.' The guy, currently fussing over getting the big headphones on Duo's head and making it look good, explained him everything Bill wanted. Everything. He was rambling on for about ten minutes.

Four cameras where pointed at him from different directions. Duo looked into each one of them coldly. Hoping they would freeze under his stare. But luck wasn't on his side so he stretched his mouth wide open to loosen his jay, so that he wouldn't look like a wooden puppet on video. It has happened before...

Another guy came standing next to him, explaining the highs and lows in the song, singing small pieces of it so Duo got an idea of how it should sound.

He liked his version better.

He looked at Bill and Teffra who where sitting behind soundproof glass in the 'controle-room'. He didn't like the sound of that. Because it was so awfully true...

Bill held up five fingers. Four. Three. Two. One. He pointed at him with a cheeky grin as a sign for Duo to start singing.

So he did. He sang the raped song for all his was worth. Trying not to cry in front of all those camera's as he had to watch the satisfied looks on the faces of his owners.

'A shadow...

Covering my life!

Keeping me in the darkness

I grew to love

...'

**Yes, I do have mercy, only Duo isn't getting much of it. Yet. **

**I really, really, really hope all those people out there who read my sht liked it. **

**I'm trying, I am really trying...**

**I'm sorry the chapters are so short, maybe they'll be longer when Heero is in the picture.**

**By the way: reviews are what keep me going... get the hint?**

**Kisses + Big Hug from Crimson Waterfall here at _Shinigami's Mercy_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Awww… more reviews! Life is good to me… for now. Thank you all!**

**I think the last three chapters showed you enough of Duo to see that he is a total mess. A wreck. So I'm gonna continue with more important matters in this story.**

**_Cerene_: you suggested that Duo should run into one of the Yuy's. Is it okay if he runs into THE Yuy? **

**_Elliott's girl_: Sorry you had a rough day, I hope today will be better. Thanx for the review!**

'**_lizabeth_: Thank you! Always nice to know someone appreciates my work. -.**

**_Duet_: We all miss Heero… -. Thank you for the review!**

**And if anyone out there has more suggestions, or has ANYTHING on his heart concerning this fic, please let me know! I can use all the help I can get!**

My sister ain't home

Chapter 4

'Duo? Oh my god, Duo are you alright?'

Pams voice vaguely entered his head. He felt drowsy, drunk. He opened his eyes but his vision was to blurry to really makes things out. Not to mension that the picture he say before him trembled. He closed his eyes again.

'Bill!' He heard Teffra shout angrily. 'Get him something decent to eat! But go low on the calories.' She added in a hushed tone.

Well at least there still wasn't something wrong with his hearing. He opened his eyes again and was relieved to notice that the vision didn't tremble and was clearer then before. He could make out Pams concern green eyes, a little to close to him.

'Hey.' She gently ran a hand through his hair. 'You okay buddy?'

Okay? He felt wonderful! He body was so numb that if you hit him in the face he probably wouldn't even feel it. And his vision was still to blurry to see the ugly features of Bill, who now handed him a brown paper bag full of… food he hoped…

'You scared us quite a bit man, don't do this to us.' She took the bag from him to take a look inside. Her face fell and she looked at Bill accusingly while getting out the dry bread inside the bag. 'You call this decent food you good-for-nothing-fat-ass.'

Bill looked like he was going to smack her, but he just waited for Teffra to say: Pam, you're fired. But Teffra didn't say anything and took the bread from Pams long fingers and to everyone's surprise threw it in Bill's face. 'Get him an apple or something!' She ordered.

But That didn't seem to satisfy Pam. She stood up and took Duo with her.

His legs felt like jelly but once he stood for a good ten seconds he felt much better and his perfect eye vision returned to him. 'Teffra,' he heard Pam say, 'Why don't you let me take him out for dinner? He needs a fat meal. Please Teffra, I doubt that he will gain any wait!'

Teffra thought for a second. She looked at Duo and then at Pam, who looked back at her hopefully. 'Okay. Get him some French fries and a burger or something and take the rest of the day of.'

Pam literally jumped in joy and left the room, pulling Duo along. Bill was about to follow but Duo slammed the door shut behind him, hoping that bill would take the hint. He looked back. The doors stayed closed. He took the hint.

'Okay pally, what ya want?' She asked once they were on there way in Pams silver BMW.

'Pizza.' Duo mumbled blissfully while stroking the supple leather of his seat.

She laughed and he wondered why, he didn't say anything funny, did he? He suddenly wondered how Pam got hold of such an expensive car. She must get more money from Teffra then he did. And she should, he thought, while looking at himself in the side mirror. So he didn't look like a walking god, she did a god job. The bags were gone and his face, once sickly pale, now held a healthy colour. She was a miracle worker. Just what he needed.

She parked the car outside a small pizzeria and handed Duo big sunglasses and told him to hide his braid as good as he could.

Fortunately the pizzeria was almost completely empty. Just two fat guys sitting in a far end and a guy in a suit sitting at a table at the window, constantly running his hand through his hair.

They ignored them all and took a table far away from them. The waiter came and they ordered to pizza's the way they liked them and five minutes later they could dig in. Duo did that almost literally. He shoved piece after piece into his hungry mouth. He must have looked like a pig but once the pizza was set right in front of him and he smell the aroma of the food he craved for so long, the cage that contained the wild animal inside him, was opened.

'Duo!' She said in mock anger. 'I'm ashamed of you!'

He grinned and finally slowed down in his eating. He was going to feel sick tonight because he ate so much so fast after being on a strict diet for so long, but he couldn't really care. He sighed satisfied and shoved away the empty pizza plate with a content look on his face. 'Thanks Pam. I owe you one, you saved my life.'

Pams expression turned serious. 'Duo, you shouldn't let them controle you like that. You should have seen yourself this morning, you looked like a zombie!'

Duo sighed, he knew this conversation was coming sooner or later. But he had hoped for later. Since he didn't know the answers to the questions she would probably ask.

'Why?'

Like that one.

'I don't know… I just… I'm famous. How many people out there dream of getting a chance like me?'

Pam looked at him with sad green eyes 'Is that the best you can come up with? Duo, you're right, almost everyone envies you. But they only see what Bill wants them to see, they don't see the gruesome things that happen to you.'

Duo frowned 'Nothing gruesome happened to me.' He protested vainly.

'You really don't see it, do you? You're becoming they're slave! And they treat you like one! Open your eyes and smell the dangerous fumes! This isn't some dream come true, this is a nightmare! … and you have to wake up Duo…'

She sounded so sad. She really mend all those things. Why was she so concerned? Why did she care? 'I got the chance everyone wants.' He mumbled.

'No, everyone but you. When you first took a seat in my chair Duo, you didn't give a shit about what Teffra wanted. Or what Bill wanted. You said to me, and I quote: They begged me, so I couldn't refuse the offer. I'll do this single, cause it sounds fun to do, and them I'm out of here. I plan on doing more with my Princeton diploma then becoming their puppet.'

'I didn't recall saying: Becoming their puppet.' Duo said, hoping he could win this discussion, that she would just leave him alone. He didn't need someone to point out all the things he had done wrong and all the things that were going to go wrong. He already knew. He wasn't as blind as she thought he was. He was… ignorant, maybe.

'You know what I mean. You just…' She reached over to him and took his hand in hers. Her eyes shimmered with tears 'You seem so depressed lately. Is there something you need to tell me?'

'You just told ME what was wrong.' He said with a sad grin, hoping to wipe her of. He hated it that she hit straight home with her questions. It felt like having an intruder in your house while you're asleep. And when you wake up the next morning you notice you're house is a complete mess and things are stolen. That somewhat describes how he felt everytime someone came a little bit to close to his liking. He blamed his parents for his 'fear of commitment'.

'Just drop it, okay?'

'Duo-'

'Just… drop it. I can take care of myself.' He sighed and stood up. 'Thanks for the pizza, you're a could friend.' He walked out of the pizzeria.

Pam quickly slammed down some money on th etable to pay for their pizza's and went out after him. She found him outside in the rain. Standing next to her Beamer _(1)_.

'I'm sorry Duo. I didn't want to pry, I'm just worried.'

Duo sighed, he shouldn't be mad at her for caring. He should be mad at himself for being careless. He should have stopped after 'Breaking down the walls'. He was stupid to continue and to this day he just keeps wondering, why DIDN'T he stop?

'Let's go back at the studio.' She said, opening the BMW and getting in. 'Then Bill can take you home in the limo.'

'Yeah.' He agreed with soft voice and got into the car. Even though he was only outside for a minute or two, he was soaking wet and his clothing felt all sticky against his skin. It was very uncomtable and he kept squirming around in his seat to the point that Pam lay over the steering wheels, crying from laughing so hard. He didn't really see the humour of his actions, but he smiled, seeing her laughing, grateful that his depressing mood wasn't contagious.

They arrived at the studio way to soon for Duo's liking. Teffra seemed satisfied with herself and he wondered what was wrong with her when she told him to stay at home tomorrow. One and a half day off… sounded like Christmas to him. Bill looked at him with the same, small, brown, money-crazed eyes as before and got into the limo with him. Duo knew that they were up to something, but he was to happy because of his free days to bother figuring out what.

The ride to his penthouse was rather long and boring, especially with this kind of weather. They were on a long 'country road'. The edges of New York visible, but at least a mile or four away. Normally you would see fanatic people walking their dogs, normally big dogs, who needed such a long trip. And the road just looked nicer with the sun high in the sky, lighting the orange and red leaves of the trees beside the road. Now it was desolate. And with the rain and the dangerous thunder it looked like a seen from a horror movie. No people were to be seen outside in this heavy storm, so far away from safe cover. At least, that what Duo thought.

He sat beside the window, looking out. He was more then surprised that they passed a pedestrian. Clothed in a thin dark blue jacket that clung to his body. His cast downwards. Without really thinking about it he ordered the driver to stop the limo and he did. At least there was someone in this world who listened to him.

Duo was about to get out of the car when a hand on his arm stopped him.

'What do you think you're doing?' Bill asked harshly, the grip on his arm no longer firm, but painful.

'I'm gonna ask if he wants a ride.' Duo said, his hand on the handle of the door. Waiting for Bulky Bill to release him… He didn't.

'Why? The guy would probably faint when he sees it's you. And practically DIE when you ask him to get into the car with you.'

Duo roared under his breath. 'Well, that sounds like a better death then dying outside in a dangerous storm.' Wow! That pizza really did him good! He stood up for himself! Again! He even had the power to free himself out of Bills grip, open the door and get out of the warm and comfy limo before Bill could grab him, or protest again.

It was freezing. The temperature seemed to have dropped since he was outside at the pizzeria, god save the pizzeria.

He walked up to man, getting his almost dry clothes completely wet again in a matter of seconds. He took in his appearance, noting the similarities between this setting and the one in which he had met Hanako. The guy standing before him was smaller then him. Duo could proudly say that he was tall but in comparison to him the guy before him was a mere boy, at least a foot shorter then him. He could see the guy was slim, but not skinny. The clothes, clinging to his body, showed off his muscles.

Finally the figure looked up and Duo had difficulties holding in his gasp. The guy, boy, standing in front of him looked EXACTLY like Hanako. The same pointed features and nice tan. His eyes were slightly bigger then his sisters and instead of long curls, which would have looked weird on him (only Duo can make long hair look good), he had spiky, no, unruly dark brown locks of hair, clinging to his forehead. He was just as breathtaking as Hanako was, only Duo wasn't really in the position to judge since the man was a 'he' (duh!) and Duo wasn't into 'he's'. So dismissing the fact that his mind kept telling him that he looked absolutely gorgeous, he asked the supermodel his name.

'H-Heero Yuy.' He stammered shyly, while looking up at him with amazed eyes.

Duo could obviously tell that he had recognized him as the famous singer and… wait… Wo! Stop! Ho! Did he just say Yuy?

'Y-Yuy you said?' He stammered equally flustered.

Heero nodded and smile a brilliant smile. Duo was surprised the clouds didn't drift away to make room for the sun.

'Hi… I… Hello.' He brought his hand up and Heero shook it, still looking like a small shy boy, cought by his mother with his hand in the cookie jar. 'I'm…' Come on Duo! Pull yourself together! 'I am Duo-'

'Duo Maxwell.' Heero said. 'I know. You're one hard guy to miss.' He kept the sweet smile, reminding Duo so much of his wonderful sister. Every little move Heero made reminded him of her actually.

'Do you want a ride to city?' Duo aks after what seemed like an eternity.

Heero looked at the limo, then back at Duo and then at the limo again. Finally he looked up to the mourning skies and nodded his head. Seeing that it was a way better option then walking.

Without saying a word he led him into the limo and they drove of.

Bill looked at the young guy sitting next to Duo with eyes that could kill. He probably mentally shot poison arrows at him trying to kill him. Trying to kill anything that would be bad for Duo's image. Because god forbid something happen to his image. It had the same weight as the end of the world in his sick mind.

'And you are…?' he said full of disgust.

Duo swallowed, suddenly reminding that Bill was quite a racist and probably wouldn't enjoy there Asian company.

'Heero Yuy… um, nice to meet you Bill Parter.' He wanted to shake his hand politely but Bill didn't make a move.

'You're Asian, right?'

'Japanese.' Heero said with a proud smile.

Poor boy, Duo thought, Bill was about to ruin his day. Maybe even his life! Bill had that effect on people, Duo, out of all people, could know.

'So, you're proud of what you did at Pearl Harbor?' Bill said, sounding angry, like he was asking Heero if he was proud of raping Bills grandmother.

Duo could have shot himself in the head out of shame. Bill always had these stupid things to say about foreigners. But did Heero HAD to be Japanese? That was about the worst thing in Bills eyes. Being Japanese equalled being a stray dog with only three legs left in Bills eyes.

'Excuse me?' Heero's eyes, those beautiful eyes he shared with his sister, seemed to almost pop out of their sockets. He sure wasn't expecting THAT from the agent. He looked totally lost, just like his sister was when he met her. Lost.

Duo sighed, thinking of her, just like he did the whole week. A week. It has been a week already. But how long will it take to forget her? A year? Yeah right, if he was lucky. She really touched something. He used to hate it when people touched that inside him, but with her… oh mu god, he was more in love with her then he thought. He was in, head over heels. He looked at Heero, Hanako's BROTHER, sitting right next to him. Giving him that same 'touching' feeling. Maybe it ran in the family? Duo didn't really care, he knew what he had to do. He had to find her and clear a few things up. He HAD to. Even if it didn't work out, hehad to get her out of his system. And now he had the perfect opportunity. He had her brother…

No! Of course he wasn't going to take Heero as a hostage and force her to come over or else…!

'Heero?' He interrupted the one-sided conversation between Bill and Heero. Guess who was the one doing all the talking.

Heero whipped his head around and smiled that same bright smile as he laid his eyes on Duo. 'Yes?' he asked, the red hue returning to his cheeks.

Duo vaguely wondered why he was so shy around him. Because he was famous? Maybe he was a fan of him. Wow, he perfect idea just got better. 'Do you want a signed picture of me?' He asked after noting that they were in New York, almost at his penthouse. He couldn't invite him in, that would be weird, but he had a better idea.

Heero looked dumbstruck. He opened his mouth, wanting to say something, but closed it again, not quite figuring out the word. He imitated a goldfish for some time until Duo asked him again. He still seemed to be out. Not 'out' like all those dumb schoolgirls wre 'out' as he gave them a signed picture but the sort of 'out' that he never expected him to suggest something like it. Not to say that he looked like he found it a stupid suggestion.

Okay, so the plan wasn't perfect, for now Heero thought Duo was an arrogant, self-loving, popstar who got of on attention and the idea that people got of on him. It's not nice to have your future-brother-in-law look at you like that. He grabbed a black and white picture of himself of a stack of those same pictures that lay in his limo. He noticed that the car had stopped, they were at his building. He scribbled something on the front and on the back with a black marker and gave the picture to the silent Heero, who seemed disappointed at his 'diva' behaviour, but the photo seemed to be somewhat of a comfort.

'This is my stop.' Duo said, getting out of the car.

Heero nodded and followed him out.

'If you want I can ask my driver to bring you home.' He suggested and the sweet smile returned to Heero's lips once again. Yeah, the guy was definitely a fan of him. Maybe, after he used him to get to his sister, he should give the poor guy free concert tickets. He deserved that much for being 'used'. It sounded so cruel and he almost pitied his hansom fan, but he had to do what he had to do.

Heero shook his head, not taking the offer. 'I'll take the subway. Thank you for the ride and the… picture…' he looked at it like Duo had given him his dirty underwear. And he DIDN'T look at it as his girlie-fans would do.

Maybe he wasn't a fan of him?

It didn't matter. He shook Heero's hand and for the first time he entered his building with a smile on his face. Soon he would see Hanako again and he could get her out of his head, or into his bed.

Now you MUST wonder: What was the perfect plan?

Outside Heero looked at the picture of Duo in a seducing pose, only half clothed. The picture seemed degrading and he was kind of disappointed to see that Duo didn't mind that people used him like this. Using him as an object. Maybe the beautiful boy wasn't whom he thought he was.

He remembered Duo had scribbled something on the back and flipped the photo over. His mind swirled as he read what was wrote in a delicate handwriting.

Duo's personal phone number and under it a teasing: _'Call me!'_

How many people have dreamed of this… including him…

_(1) A Beamer is a BMW. Just to be sure that everybody knows what I am talking about -_

**Yoohoo! My first long(er) chapter! I'm so proud of myself.**

**And yes, Fame is, indeed, making Duo a bit cocky, like he owns the world or something. But it will lessen, I promise!**

**Tell me what you think of it -Crimson Waterfall crawls over the floor whispering: Need… feedback…. Need it…- (Yes, I AM weird)**

**Give me suggestions before I get a Writers Block!**

**Yours truly,**

**Crimson Waterfall**


	5. Chapter 5

**Again thanx for all the lovely reviews! **

**I feel so... supported... -.-'**

My sister ain't home

Chapter 5

Duo waited the rest of the day and the next day right beside his phone. He reflexes on alert. He didn't allow the phone to ring more then once when it rang for he picked it up immediately. But it was never Heero. Every single time it was Bill, asking him if he was enjoying his day off. Well, he wasn't. He wasted them with sitting on the couch, waiting for that dick to call him. This was the punishment of God, because he wanted to use Heero and God didn't like people using each other. It wasn't like he enjoyed it himself, but what would you do if your head over heels in love with some stranger and a week later you meet his/her brother? Well, SANE people ask them for there phone numbers and keep trying till the sibling picks up the phone, but Duo was FAR from sane. He was used, owned, deceived and in love, that's the worst state of mind. In one, desperate moment, when Bill had called, he had tried to explain it to him. Dumb, but he was getting really desperate. But he couldn't find the right words and uttered sappy crap only and that was too much for a guy, short on brains, to understand. And he should be grateful for that. How in the world did his sick mind came up with such a stupid idea as telling Bill how he felt and what's been going on! What was he! Demented! He must be, he was probably ready to be strapped up and taken to the loony bin _(1)_. Maybe they'll put him out of his misery with a single shot to the head.

After his 1 and ½ day off it was back to business. Recording the song. Filming the clip, which looked surprisingly much like the way he had wanted it. A dark and rainy street, only there was no Hanako-surrogate. It was just him, walking down the road alone singing to himself and to the sky. It was kinda boring, but it was enough to keep people occupied. Besides, nobody would flip the channel when HE is on it. He guessed he must be a really interesting person to look at.

Thank god Psychiatrist Pam kept her questions to herself this time and things went okay. He actually had a bit fun recording the boring clip. He didn't know is it was the pizza, the days off, or the 'promise' that he will meet Heero and more importantly: Hanako, someday, but he felt good and for once, he didn't complain and lived the dream-come-true scenario that was now his life.

Two weeks later the clip was being shown on MTV and they watched it as it flashed by as... the number one in top forty. And just like the firt time he screamed, just like Teffra, Bill, Pam and the rest of the sound team that were sitting with them. He was happy it has succeeded. HE succeeded. But he wondered if Heero would call him after seeing this clip. To Heero it must sound like he was singing about HIM and telling him that he _'didn't fucking need'_ him.

He started to have some first regrets and wallowed in that seven days long, for that was the amount of time he got off for doing such a good job. Bill and Teffra obviously thought those 1 and ½ days off were the reason he was happier so that's why they were being so generous with free days. But for once, he wasn't going to complain about something they did.

Five days after the start of his 'vacation' the phone rang. He had gotten rid of hoping it would be Heero so he picked up his phone, lay his hand over the screen and whispered to himself: 'Just a lucky guess: Bulky Bill in all his glory.' He removed the hand and the smile of being right was already formed on his lips. But he was wrong. He was wrong? He looked at the 'unidentified' number flashing on the screen. Could it be? Nah... don't get your hopes up Maxwell, just answer the phone and then go back to business of wallowing in self pity.

'Hello, Duo Maxwell.'

It was silent for a while on the other side of the line. Then, a small, uncertain voice introduced himself, though it was unnecessary, he recognised that silence anywhere! 'Hello... It's Heero. Heero Yuy?' He sounded so uncertain, maybe even afraid. Afraid that Duo might forgotten about him and would ask harshly: 'Heero Who!'

'Hey Heero. So, you finally decided to call?' He asked, trying not to sound as happy and relieved as he was. For over two weeks he thought he had lost the only link to the owner of his heart.

'Yes, I am sorry it took so long. Maybe you can let me explain it to you... with some coffee?'

Duo smiled as he could almost HEAR Heero praying that he would agree to have coffee with him. Hmmm... maybe he should let him in suspense a little longer? He felt like being a Jack Ass to punish him for not calling so long. 'Ummm... I don't know it I can, I'm kinda busy ya know... Recording songs... shooting clips... Let me check my agenda.' He made some sounds to make Heero believe he searched for his agenda and flipped through it. 'Uhmm... no...' Oh god, he was really being mean to him, wasn't he? 'No, I'm wrong, I got PLENTY of time. So where do you suggest we'd go? I kinda hate being recognised while I'm having a peaceful cup of coffee.'

'I understand.' He could hear the smile in Heero's voice and he was more then happy himself, no, he was elated when the boy quietly suggested: 'Maybe you can come to my place?'

YES! Bingo! We hit the jackpot baby! He prayed to god that Hanako was going to her brother because she lived with him. 'Sounds cool to me man! I'll be over in... lemme see... an hour?'

'An hour sounds good to me Duo.' Heero sounded relieved, like he just lifted a ton off of his shoulders. Poor guy, nervous meeting someone famous...

'Just give me your address and I'll be over in a jippy!'

Okay, maybe he shouldn't have put on his nicest, black, silk button-up shirt and tight black jeans. He was dressed as if he was going on a date. He thought about closing the upper two buttons as well but then it would look out of place. Shirt buttoned-up as a nerd and the pants and shoes of a player. Let's just hope that Heero didn't get any ideas, because now that he thought of it, the guy sounded kind of... gay. Not that he was SO prejudged about gay men that he could actually hear it in a perfectly normal, even nice, voice, but the way he acted made him worry. If the guy was indeed falling for his (unresistable) charms, things would get more complicated.

They hit the busy traffic as was expected, so he was right to leave early so he wouldn't be THAT late for his 'date'. He checked himself in the mirror in the back of limo AGAIN. He must say that the make-up tricks Pam taught him worked really well. He still had small black bags under his eyes, but they were now invisible with the make-up on them and since he wasn't so depressed as before lately, he skin looked healthier.

'Hn, computer re-touch this!' He said with a smile, flashing his middle finger to the mirror. Yep, he was definitely Funny Farm material _(1)_.

The limo stopped. They were in the outer rings of New York where some nice houses stood. He stepped out and right before him was a medium sized, three story high house. No, it was a home. It looked all cozy with the faded yellow painted wood, the high, pointed, dark brow roof and the nice garden with neatly mown lawn and beautiful flowers in bloom. At the end of the low-crime street was a bus stop for a bus that drove to a subway entrance that could lead you anywhere.

'Nice.' He muttered to himself with a smile, watching as his limo drove off. He attention was caught by the sound of a door opening. He looked at the house again and saw that the front door was wide opened. In the opening stood Heero, holding the door, smiling friendly at him. Invitingly. Checking him out from top to bottom.

Duo repaid the favour and must admit that he liked what he saw. Just like him Heero wore a button-up shirt, but his were a bright white. Together with a nice pair of faded jeans that were, dare I say, MOULDED to his body and bright white sneakers he looked like someone that walked out of a fashion magazine. But Duo stood his ground when it came to being gay. He wasn't! He was just... able to appreciate a guys looks. Yeah, that's a good way to put it.

Heero motioned him to come in and he complied immediately before nosy neighbours could get a sniff of what was going on and who was visiting the Yuy residence.

_(1) the nice place I visited MANY times -. But they told me my sick mind was beyond repair. _

**If there are spelling errors I'm really sorry, the spelling-check on my computer is kinda... fucked up... Forgive me...**

**Soooo... things are going quite fast now. Keep the reviews and suggestions coming!**

**Huggles from Crimson Waterfall**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry the last chapter was so short but my computer was driving me crazy so I had to switch computer before I could go any further. But I'm cool now... I'm okayyyyy**

**I can't thank you guys enough for the reviews!**

**Vivi: Angsty, that was the word I was looking for, thanx. Yes, it will get somewhat angsty and OFCOURSE it will be a 2x1... I love 2x1.**

**SonnyGoten: Thanks! **

**Meg-Of-The-Moon : Yes, I am mean. Crimson Waterfall is evil Mwuhahahahaha... okay, somebody tell me to shut up! Thanx for the review and I WILL update soon. That's what I do.**

My sister ain't home 

Chapter 6

The house looked just as cosy on the inside as it did on the outside. The style was very similar to that of Duo's penthouse. Modern mixed with classy. But a big difference was the amount of personal artefacts. Duo's house had non, Heero's had lots of them. Dozens of pictures were framed and hung on the wall above a low closet. On the closet were more pictures and on an almost empty wall hung a large photograph of Heero together with three other guys. They were standing next to each other with their arms around the ones next to each of them. From left to right it was: an Asian man, black hair and black narrow eyes, he looked kinda intimidating, even though he smiled. Heero, smiling brighter then possible. A guy with a weird hair-style, his uni-bang covering one of his green eyes. And at last a guy with longer reddish hair and kind looking green eyes _(1)_. They were all dressed stylish and seemed to be at some kind of bar, standing on the stage.

'Those are my best friends.' Heero explained, noticing duo was looking lengthily at it. 'Were in a band.' He added, proud, but shy, probably because he felt outclassed next to a famous singer.

Duo smiled and showed honest interest 'What's the name?'

'The what?'

'The name, of the band?'

Heero blushed. 'It's stupid, really... We kinda fought over it... so it came out... I don't know.'

Duo sighed and smiled kindly at the shy Japanese 'Just tell me the name Heero, I won't laugh.'

'We called ourselves Blue Fang _(2)_.' He admitted silently, looking blissfully at the picture on the wall. Sighing, seemingly happy, though a sad shadow crossed his face.

That's actually a cool name, Duo thought, thinking about a way to put it into the next song he'll write and Bill will rape. 'Called?' He asked, after thoroughly contemplating the words Heero had used.

Heero sighed, the sad shadow beating the bright light for a moment. 'Akari,' he nodded at the the rightmost guy, 'died recently and we still haven't decided if we want to go on with the band or not...'

Duo felt remorse flood him as he looked at the picture of the happy Akari, looking like he had all he ever wished for and that life couldn't get better then this. It saddened him to think that it really didn't got better.

Not liking the pregnant silence that stretched between them Heero shook his head and said: 'You came for coffee. Why don't you sit down and I'll fix it.'

Duo looked at the comfy couch and then at the dinner table. Where should he sit? He decided to go for the dinner table, he didn't want to raise the wrong impression. Sitting on the couch would mean that Heero would probably come sit beside him. That not a first 'date' position.

He heard some noises come from the kitchen and then the question how he liked his coffee.

'Black, please!' he answered. He liked everything black. Coffee, clothing, cars and until he met Hanako he always fell for girls with black hair and dark coloured eyes. Sue him.

Heero came out of the kitchen holding two cups of steaming hot coffee. One of them he put in front of Duo and took the seat across the famous singer.

'When did he die?' Duo asked. Interested. He really wanted to know and he was surprised to found out in himself that he craved to hear the band play once.

Heero looked up at him, mildly surprised, but in a way he was glad. His friends told him to never mention the subject again but he needed to let things out. A danger was that he didn't want to cry his eyes out on his first date with Duo _(3)_. 'Three months ago.' His voice was suddenly hoarse.

Duo smiled sadly at him and tried to comfort him the best he could without touching him. He wanted to ask more about Akari and about the band, but he didn't want to push things, Heero didn't seem ready. This also wasn't the ideal subject to talk about when you just met each other. He silently wondered if he had mend more to Heero then just a friend. But he Is Not Gay! He couldn't be gay! He did just fine with girls. He shook his head, why was he trying to convince himself so fiercely that he wasn't gay, each time Heero was around?

'You have a lot of pictures hanging around.' Duo noted.

Heero smiled at the very noticeable change of subject. But he didn't mind, he now found out he wasn't ready to talk. Yet. He looked around like duo did, at the many pictures on the closet, the wall and shelves. All pictures of him in all kind of places and with all kinds of people.

'It's seems like you're a man of the world.' Duo said, looking at one picture blissfully. It was a picture of Heero, clothed only in a pair of pants. He was crouched beside a Cheetah, that sat beside him, his hand lay on the Cheetahs head. They seemed to be in a savannah land.

'That was taken on my last trip to Africa. My parents live there, I helped building a school for the poor children there and that Cheetah was always around. Staring at us. She captivated me...' Heero explained with a dreamy voice.

Duo almost couldn't believe what he was hearing. Heero sounded like a wonderful person. Helping build a school... he must be the Japanese Mother Theresa. And how many people in this world could actually say they TOUCHED a Cheetah. To say the least, Duo was impressed. 'Africa huh? Where else have you been?'

'Where haven't I been? Since the age of ten my parents dragged me around to all of the corners of earth. I settled down only two years ago.'

Duo smiled. 'That must have been strange, being in one place lengthily after travelling around so much.'

'It was... And I miss it, but travelling is expensive, so I work the whole year to earn money to go on vacation in the summer holiday. What about you? You're famous, you must have travelled the world yourself.'

Duo shook his head negative 'I never been abroad in my entire life! And to be honest, I never even thought about it. Never wanted it. You were travelling the world since you were ten, being careless and free. I confined myself to building a future since that age, since my parents didn't bother with it.'

'I am so sorry to hear that. But... you must be really smart then, what university did you go to?'

'Princeton.' Duo said, almost sounding guilty. When Heero talked about his life he talked about helping children in Africa and travelling, probably helping more people all around the world. When Duo talked about his life, it was all self-centred. He was the middle of his own universe and he was more important then anyone else around him. He felt like such an arrogant bastard.

Heero noted the dropping of Duo's mood, but he didn't know why or how to lift it again. He just sat there silently, watching the beautiful man before him. 'My sister told me you helped her find her way to the subway.' He said after a long silence, changing the subject, but it was for the best.

Duo smiled a genuine smile as he looked up at Heero's bright eyes.

'I must admit that I didn't believe her when she told me: A nice guy named Duo Maxwell showed me the way. I thought she was joking because I'm quite a fan of yours, not that she knows... I-'

'Where is your sister?' Duo interrupted him, really wanting to see her face and hear her voice.

'Why do you ask?' Heero wondered out loud. Clearly not happy with the way Duo asked about his sister. All the attention was suddenly shifted to her and it felt weird.

'Well, I thought she lived with you-'

Duo was cut off by the door bell ringing with a merry tune.

Heero smiled and excused himself walking to the front door, opening it.

Duo heard the sound of an elder woman asking for sugar as she barged into Heero's house and screamed when she saw Duo, sitting at Heero's dinner table, a cup of coffee in his hand.

'Oh my God! I thought John was playing with my head but it IS you!' The woman kept on babbling about how she and her daughters were in love with him the moment they saw his clip for 'Breaking down the walls' on the TV.

In the mean time Heero slipped past her to the kitchen and came back after a while, holding a little glass pot, containing sugar. He all but shoved it in her hands. 'You said you wanted sugar, right?' He said, while slowly pushing her out of the living room, into the hall and out of the house,

Duo chuckled as he heard Heero say: 'Now remember, do not make a habit out of coming here borrowing sugar, okay? I'm not Martha Stuwart.' He heard the sound of the door being closed and the last attempt of the neighbour as she said: 'I also needed salt!' But it was futile, Heero had closed the door and he could hear him putting locks on it.

When Heero returned to the living room he was disappointed to see that Duo had gotten up and looked like he was ready to leave.

'I should go,' he explained, getting his expensive mobile phone out of pocket, 'She is probably going to tell the whole neighbourhood I am hear. My apologies if they break down the house.' He put his fingers to his lips as he put the phone to his ear but he regretted the action. It was like he was ordering a child, that had been screaming for hours, to shut up because he was sick of it. The sadness was clearly showing in Heero's eyes as he told his driver to hurry. He just really didn't want to be here when more fans would stop by to borrow some sugar. 'Sorry Heero.' He said as he tucked his phone back into his pocket.

Outside girls were gathering in front of the large window and looked into the living room, screaming and waving. Holding up pictures of him.

'Can I have your phone number. I hated waiting around so long for you to call.' He said with a big grin and Heero smiled, he seemed really happy with the news, like a small child being handed over a big wrapped gift for Christmas.

'Sure!' He quickly rushed away into a room and came back with a piece of paper, on it was his phone number, written in small handwriting. He earned an even bigger smile of the Japanese boy when he grabbed his phone again and saved his number in the phonebook. Not log after he saw the limo parking in front of the house. Two bodyguards stepped out and went to the front door. Harshly pushing away the mindless girls.

'Thanks for the coffee, and I'll see you soon.' They went to the door and before he opened it Duo turned around, looked at Heero seriously and said: 'Ignore what the magazines say and when an interviewer steps by, please, answer all their questions with: No comment. Nothing more, nothing less. Okay?'

Heero nodded his head and unlocked the door. Duo was led to the limo by the two big guards. The girls lost their interest in the house and door opening and chased after him. Some even ran after the limo as it took off.

Heero smiled dreamily and only waved as he was too far gone.

Duo swallowed hard as he saw how Heero looked when he waved him goodbye. He looked... in love. If he wanted to get to Hanako he had to keep Heero interested... and it didn't seem Heero was interested in friendship.

_(1)I guess you already noticed this isn't quite Quatre. Well, I decided not to take him, since he isn't really the type for this role._

_(2) I chose Blue Fang instead of White Fang since it wasn't my intention to name it after the rebelling team in GW. I named it after a game. I just happen to like the name! So shoot me!_

_(3) Notice how Heero doesn't use these: '' when he says: Date. He is so sweet... poor Hee-chan_

**I am sorry the chapter isn't longer but this was such a perfect ending that I couldn't refuse it! **

**But I made it up with you, right? I mean, three chapters in one day... –pats herself on the back- **

**Still, I hope you liked it.**

**Please have mercy and review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Elliot's girl: I forgive you, I really didn't mind. **

**Alura01: Another flattering review, thanx. But the fact that I update so quickly is pure luck. **

**Vivi: Thanks. And I already told that Duo was 25 (at least, I think I told -.-') and Heero is about that age as well, maybe a year younger. I haven't decided yet. **

**Meg-Of-The-Moon: That's an interesting story. Must be weird hearing something like that from your grandad! Thanks for the Review!**

My sister ain't home

Chapter 7

'Duo, you can't use a person like that for your own good!' Pam commented after he finally told her what was new and what lay on his heart. But he hadn't expected her to feel sorry for Heero but for HIM. But it didn't look like he was getting her pity as they sat in her small living room after a long day of recording in the studio.

'You don't understand. I NEED to find her, I think I really fell in love with her!'

'Weren't you the guy that always stubbornly kept saying that love at first sight was nothing more then a fairy tale? A dream?' Pam grinned, 'I even remember you softly adding: A nightmare.'

Duo sighed 'Why do you remember every word I ever told you and are always able to use them against me! You can't even begin to understand how annoying it is.'

She grinned again, showing the face of the devil on her own features. 'It is my gift.'

'It is MY curse.' Duo growled, reaching over to grab his Coke.

'Well, then it really is your problem... I still think it's wrong to take advantage of that boy. From what you told me he really seems to into you... according to YOU.'

He sniffed 'What's THAT supposed to mean!' He demanded.

Pam raised her hands in an innocent manner. 'I'm just trying to point out to you that... lately you have been kinda cocky and in your eyes everybody seems to be in love with you!'

'That is SO NOT true!' He protested, folding his arms against his chest, looking intimidating at her. But she didn't budge, she stared right back with her green eyes.

'Whatever Duo, just let it float.'

'So,' Duo mumbled, 'You're saying that it is all in my head?' He questioned. 'That Heero isn't really in love with me?'

'I didn't say that! ... okay, so maybe I did... and I am right! Just think about it, you met the guy once, talking to him not much longer then half an hour and you already think you got him all figured out and that he is in love with you! Did you ever thought that maybe he is just one of those people with dreamy personalities, I mean, building schools, helping people, travelling, seeing the world. He sounds like a fucking God to me!'

He liked 'mother Theresa' better. But that didn't matter. He saw her point and she was likely to be right. He had jumped to conclusions. God, he hated it when Pam was right, he was so embarrassed, he guessed he really had become a cocky singer. But he couldn't help it, with all that attention and thousands of people adoring him... It got to his head... Just like he was always afraid of.

'You should go home Duo. It's an early morning tomorrow.'

'Yeah.' Teffra and Bill had hired a songwriter and who wrote ten songs for them that Duo could sing. That way they could get there money faster instead of having to wait till he came up with something, that's why they were so happy before. Now, they were recording his first album. But it wasn't going the way he wanted it. Not at all. He liked the songs he got, he loved them, but it didn't felt right. They weren't his, they didn't have his own touch to them. Even the song Bill had raped still had something in them that was only... only his... He wasn't pleased with this AT ALL. He was finally as free as he could be in Bills company but it seemed that slowly but surely, he was trying to cage him again.

He got out of the door and Pam waved him goodbye as his driver took him home.

**Aaaaaaaaaaaaand... THIS is were I got into a Writers Block... Forgive me!**

Just give me some time to figure things out and keep the reviews and suggestions coming please!

Crimson Waterfall 


	8. Chapter 8

**My thanks to: CuriousDreamWeaver, chyan, Karmegas, x1-TaKeN-oVeR, urbanyx vivi**

My sister ain't home 

Chapter 8

He thought he might be going crazy… really crazy. Mad with loneliness! For three weeks straight, every single day, they had been busy recording his album. He now had a fully memorised picture of the recording room and, unfortunately, Bill and Teffra's faces... The week had been horrible, it left him feeling tired, alone, used, but satisfied in some strange way as he watched the album they made with half open eyes. He couldn't help but smile for he had got what he wanted. The cover of the CD didn't support a picture of him half naked for once. It was completely different. The only thing you could see what the left side of his face, in black and white. He looked straight in the camera, just like many of the pictures Bill had taken of him, but in this one he wasn't smiling or looking sexy. He looked sad, truly sad. Next to half of his face was a colourful, but meaningless drawing and thick black letters that read: Colouring my life. He flipped the CD over and read the titles of all the twenty songs recorded on it. Smiling as he read the title of number fifteen: Blue Fang.

He didn't know why... he really couldn't explain but right before they were going to put the nineteen recorded songs on CD he handed them the text of a song he had written almost immediately after being over at Heero's place. The song wasn't only named after him... it was pretty much ABOUT them. And even though he knew this would cause some confusion on Heero's side and he mite be giving the wrong idea it was still the song he was most proud of. Why?

Bill didn't rape it.

Teffra had gasped as she read it and patted him on the back, telling Bill that they should give Duo more room to explore his creativity.

And the best news? They fired the songwriter. Saying they didn't need him anymore.

Yes. Lonely, tired, used... but oh so satisfied. He mite even call this the best week of his life for he could enjoy the fact of being famous again. And he never knew he would love it as much as he did. He still hated the paparazzi though...

But the three full weeks had a downside. For you probably could figure out that he hadn't seen much of hin source of inspiration. Actually, he hadn't seen Heero at all!

Yes, after these weeks he was able to acknowledge that Heero was the reason why he felt... better lately. But he still denies that he was gay. Because he wasn't! No, really!

He felt disappointment flood him when he thought about the fact that Heero didn't call him while he was working so hard. Pam must have been right that he wasn't in love with him. Otherwise he would have called. Duo grinned as he looked at the album again. Boy is he gonna be surprised when he sees it in the store! Damn! He couldn't wait to see his reaction...

'Hello, duo Maxwell here.' He said with his happy-everything-is-all-right-voice and for the first time in his life meaning it. The album was selling like crazy! Only in one and a half weeks it had become platinum! Yay!

It was silent on the other side of the line and he frowned. Then he heard someone utter some incoherent words and he smiled broadly as he vaguely recognised Heero's voice.

'I am fine! How are you?' He joked, still smiling as the boy tried, but couldn't form any news. He guessed he had seen the album then...

Then suddenly: 'OhMyGodDuoIDon'tKnowWhatToSayYourNewAlbumIsAmazing!AndSongFifteen...Wow!ItIsBeatifulThoughICouldn'tHelpButWonderIfItIsAboutMeAndItIsReallyEmbarrassingToaskBut... IsItAboutMe!'

Duo couldn't help it. His mouth cracked open and he laughed. He really laughed for the first time since weeks hearing Heero's string of words and fully understanding him since he had mastered the art of talking fast. He probably INVENTED it! It felt really good hearing what Heero had to say and he could imagine the boy sitting on his couch, phone gripped between BOTH his hands, a red hue colouring his cheeks. He suddenly stopped laughing, realising just how many details of Heero's face he could summon. A LOT! Every pore of his skin and the way each hair moved individually as he moved and the way he would occasionally lick his lips while talking in a nervous gesture. He shook the thoughts away violently. He wasn't attracted to Heero or anything, they were just... good friends... after seeing each other only half an hour...

'Heero calm down!' He said, the smile returning to his face as Heero complied, falling dead silent immediately.

'Im sorry.' The Japanese boy said after a while and he panted lightly from talking so fast. Becoming nervous as the silence stretched further and further.

'Yes.' Duo simply said.

'Yes?'

'Yes, yes.'

'Jessjess? What's that?'

'No, YES!' Duo smiled. This was really weird but smiling was al he got do preventing from bursting into laughter.

'What is it! No or yes!' Heero didn't seem to enjoy it as much as he did as he sounded frustrated and completely clueless, not knowing what hit him.

'The answer to your question is Yes. Yes, the song IS about you.'

'...'

He couldn't even imagine what must be going through his head right now. A small brain-cell in the back of his mind hoped that Heero DID love him, because then his reaction would be even more hilarious but he squashed the tiny cell immediately.

The silence continued and Duo went nervous, the longer the silence, the more feelings Heero would have for him, he had reasoned. But the silence didn't seem to end. Even worse (or better?), the silence could have continued forever if he hadn't stopped it from progressing.

'Heero, would you like to go out with me once?' Ow! Ow ow ow ow ow ow... That was such a WRONG way to put it! What must he be thinking right now! Oh my god! He had just committed Social Suicide! Okay, now he was exaggerating but this couldn't be good for his 'relationship' with Heero or for his image because when they went out. The paparazzi would know. They always knew! He hated paparazzi... but you're probably getting sick having to hear that in every chapter. But he really did hate them.

'Yes.' Heero answered with a timid voice which contained utter happiness.

Duo felt like a real bastard this time. It was so unfair. He could already imagine them sitting on a table with candlelight, Heero totally coming on to him, grabbing his hand over the table, blushing. 'Accidentally' touching Duo's voice with his as he talked in a hushed tone and then duo would say: 'Can I have your sis' cell phone number!' Yeah, he really felt sorry for him. He must back off! Quickly! His mind raced, trying to take back his offer without hurting his newly found friend, JUST a friend, he told himself. But Heero had beaten hin to the punch.

'I know a really nice restaurant, it has separate booths so other people won't recognise you.'

Great... how could he refuse that! Heero sounded so... excited with the idea of going out with him and duo couldn't help but think that he was probably already pondering over what he should wear on his date with the star.

He felt like the biggest Ass in the world, one that lacked emotions and the ability to feel remorse for he couldn't, with honesty, say that he didn't want to go on that 'date' with Heero. Why? Well, he couldn't quite put his finger on it but seeing that Heero was a nice guy and he felt comfortable around him, it was alright.

'That's great Heero. When did you had in mind?'

It stayed quiet for a while before a teasing voice asked: 'I have all the time in world... you are the one with the... full agenda.'

'Well, I guess I am SUPPOSED to be,' he said with an honest smile, 'But my producer and agent agev me a few days off again, to reward me for my hard work.'

'They must be really nice people.' Heero commented, but it sounded like he was more like questioning Duo about that. But Duo didn't want to tell the truth for that would also raise questions he couldn't, wouldn't, shouldn't answer.

'Yeah.' He simply said, but the happy tone had faltered in his voice, making him sound angry. He winced at his own voice, not knowing he was able to sound so intimidating.

'I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry.' Heero said, obviously taking his angry tone the wrong way, but he didn't have time to excuse himself for that for the smiling voice returned with: 'What about Thursday? Eight O'clock?'

He hadn't quite expected him to say Thursday. He was expecting a tomorrow. Maybe Heero wasn't as desperately as he thought, since it was only monday.

'Not tomorrow?' Duo asked teasingly.

Heero laughed and Duo drowned in the melodious sound, wanting him to laugh longer but he stopped. Duo was shook out of trance, wondering why the hell he had wanted to hear Heero laugh longer. And where the hell did 'Melodious sound' come from! Was he getting just as sappy with Heero as he was regarding Hanako?

'No... I uh... I'm having a 'meeting' with the band.'

'Really!' Duo couldn't stop the enthusiasm from touching his voice.

'Yeah... we're, ya know, thinking about starting again.'

He smiled, realising he was, strangely enough, really happy with that. 'That's great Heero!'

'Really?'

'Yeah! ... you uh, you want me to come with yuo or something?'

'No... the Akari 'incident' is bound to be the for point on the agenda so it could get a bit... emotional.'

'I understand, I really hope you start again though. Hey! Maybe if you guys start again we can do number together! What ya think of that!'

Heero chuckled 'I'll add it on our agenda.'

Duo smiled, he would really love doing a song together with Blue fang. Though he hasn't even heard their kind of music, they could STINK for all he knew. But well, computers could make up for that, his voice didn't sounds as good under the shower as it did on CD either. But... yeah, he was really excited at the idea of doing a song together with a 'real' band.

'So, thursday? Eaght pm? You pick me up with the limo?'

Duo laughed 'i'll accept the first two but... is it alright if I picked you up in my volvo?'

'A volvo! Are you a star or what! I won't get in anything cheaper then an Alfa Romeo.' Heero joked.

Normally, when Duo heard someone say that, they weren't joking and duo would try and get out of the date, but Heero didn't sound serious, at all! And joking about it may have just shown to the singer that Heero could handle the fame and the money, that came along with his date, well, PLUS the reastaurant he chose because of private booths. But then again, you could do more in private booths then hiding...

Duo decided to go along with it, he wasn't even serious about the volvo so why not? 'Oh... bummer... Well, then I guess I'll have to take out the goodies.' He said grinning, 'How does the Jaguar Advanced Lightweight Coupé (1) sound to you? Light blue. I know it ain't the newest model but it is the materialisation of sex.' He teased, knowing fully well that IF Heero was in love with him, he was giving the worst signs there were. Very inviting signs.

Heero was silent for a while and then said: 'Duo, you got me at Jaguar.'

'Well then, the gentleman will arrive at the restaurant in style.'

'Okay, it's a date then.'

... yeah... it probably was... But he shouldn't complain, he ASKED for it with all those remarks! But then again, that they were both males didn't mean they couldn't tease each other, just as friends?

'I'll see you then Duo.'

'Can't wait. Good luck with the band!'

'Thank you Duo.' He slowly hung up.

Okay, so dating the brother of the one he fell in love with wasn't quite part of his master plan, but it was just a slight detour. Maybe Heero would want to take him home after dinner and Duo could 'accidentally' run into his sister.

**(1) I saw this car in may pictures and believe when I say that it is a wet dream on wheels! **

**So I finally found the strength to write another chapter for My sister ain't home, but now that I got something to go on I won't be stopping till you can stick a fork in me, meaning that I'm done **

**PS: Sorry that the chapters are still kind of short...**


	9. Chapter 9

**And of course my lovely thanx to the people who took the time to review!**

**I just found out that the brand of my tv is 'akari'. So maybe, subconsciously, I registered that all those hours I watched that damned screen and now use it as a name for my character? NAH!**

**Sorry I was 'out' for so long, I met the wonderful world of Sims2 and was addicted. BUT, now that I was away for so long I have gotten back the wonderful thing called inspiration and I'm back on track! Breaks are good! I'm typing twice the speed of sound so my other ficcies, but especially the one will be updated soon and much so keep your eyes out for them!**

**But if breaks really are good for me is yours to judge. So read and review!**

**No, I'm not done annoying you yet. BEFORE YOU REVIEW, let me say this: I KNOW my grammar sucks, it doesn't matter which language, Dutch, French, German or English, my grammar hits rock bottom and digs in. But for all those people (three?) out there who can ignore that and not complain about it: God bless you.**

**I'm not mad or something, just frustrated SO: If you have more interesting topics then my grammar to review on, please do. And forgive me for my ranting. It hurt me more then you --**

My sister ain't home **Chapter 9**

What do you wear on a 'date' with a guy? It can't be too sexy, he gave enough wrong signs already, but he didn't want to look as nun or anything! Duo looked in his closet in despair. It was six o'clock and if he didn't leave in an hour he would never reach Heero's place at time, he didn't want to disappointment him by being late. But, back at the problem at bay: Clothing.

Should he wear his favourite black pants combined with a dark violet, silk, button-up shirt. Or a black one? With the faded jeans? Or black slacks, white button-up? Nah, too classy!

Man! Picking clothes was never this hard when he just went out with woman! He grabbed the first two things within his reach. Jeans and a simple white button shirt. He put then on without thinking about it for a second longer. He was going to be late because he was fussing over his looks! It didn't matter what he was wearing he always looked good!

He realised that sounded really cocky but left his room shaking his head, grabbing his leather jacket.

Seven seconds exactly he returned to his room and dumped the white shirt replacing it with a purple one. He wasn't vain! He was just... very self-conscious.

He drove the Jaguar to Heero's place but got stuck in traffic halfway there. He sighed in frustration and tapped on the steering wheel impatiently. This ALWAYS happened when he left a minute too late, at the rate it was going now he'll NEVER get there!

The traffic jam moved agonisingly slow and he felt himself grow hot from anger. On top of it all Bill called on his cell phone. What did the bastard want from him this time!

'Did you turn on MTV lately? Not only did some one day fly stole your number one place and some Frank Sinatra wannabe put you on the third, every time they announce your song they talk about your affair with a boy! THIRD PLACE! A BOY! Come over so I can drill a hole in your head For your brains have a lack of oxygen!' Bill shouted the moment he picked up. He sighed, preparing to explain his 'affair' with 'the boy' but Bill didn't gave him the chance as he started ranting on how most people hate gay-singers and how he will soon be forgotten if he won't walk on a red carpet with a famous actrice soon.

'Bill, get a grip! I got everything ynder control! And soon I will be seen with a woman more beautiful then ANY actrice out there!' He tried, but Bill was unimpressed. Why didn't that surprise him?

'Fine, but first you must be sure to never be seen with that guy again! The tabloids are practically drooling all over me now that they found out that there is an amateur band, consisting of men only, out there who call themselves Blue fang!'

He could imagine Bill looking like a dog with rabies by now, almost crushing the phone in his claws. 'Bill, let me handle it.'

'... Where are you?'

The sudden question startled him, why did he want to know? He should tell him he was home, no. Bad idea. Bill will go check on him. 'Why does that matter to you?'

'Since you're my property and I like to know where all my belongings are.'

Duo got furious at that. Now, HE was the dog with rabies. No, he was Satan on PMS. 'Your my AGENT Bill, not my master!' He flashed his middle finger in the rear view mirror to the car behind him that honked at him because the light was green and he was standing still.

'I won't be so sure about that, _honey_. Well you have fun ruining your career. Oh, by the way. I decided, together with Teffra, it will be better to hire he the songwriter again. Bye.'

'But-' The line was disconnected. He could not, with a million words and curses, describe how mad he was at that moment. Things were going just as before, but this time he wouldn't let Bill stomp over him with his big elephant feet.

He looked up surprised as he was now on Heero's driveway, gripping the steering wheel like it what Bills neck. Oh, how he wished it was Bills neck. He would twist it in all directions and then finally snap it with a satisfying crack. It gave him shivers, realising that he would enjoy killing Bill. Aw well, even good Lord Jesus would enjoy smiting a man like Bill. Hehe, Jezus, the mighty Smiter. That sounded good.

Still angry he got out of the car and slammed the door hard, making it known to the whole neighbourhood that he was there. Only know one recognised him with his braid tucked under his jacket and his hat.

He was about to ring the bell when Heero opened the door. Not miraculously, since you could have heard the slamming of the door from the moon, but it still felt weird. Like they were connected or something.

But all his worry and anger seemed to just be sucked out of his as he felt his shoulders slump and he suddenly relaxed. Strange that Heero had such an effect on him, he hoped his sister had that too, he liked it.

Heero wore black slacks and a white button up, with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Simple, yet elegant. Sexy, but tough. He may not be gay, but he WAS able to appreciate a guys appearances and boy, did he appreciate Heero's appearances.

'Hey Heero. Ready?' He held out his hand (yes, wrong move when you just want to be friends) and Heero grabbed it. And now, now shocks of love suddenly shot through his body. But he did feel a nice tingle.

Heero closed the door of his house and they walked to the car, hand in hand.

At the last moment Duo let go and opened the door for Heero. The door to the drivers seat.

'Uhm... Duo?'

'Yeah?' He asked innocently.

'What are you doing?'

'Holding the door for you, like a real gentlemen.' He said in his best english accent, which sounded like gibberish.

'Am I supposed to drive?' He asked, mouth slightly open. Dumbfounded, he probably couldn't understand that someone would let any other drive in such an expensive car.

'Sure, I mean, you do have a drivers licence? Right?' He asked, suddenly not so sure.

'Yeah.'

He grinned 'Well then. Hop in.'

Heero got it and almost sighed when he got into contact with the comfortable seat. Duo walked around the car, touching the small silver jaguar at the front of the hood winking at Heero. He couldn't contain himself. He opened the door and strapped himself in, ready for a comfortable ride, but swallowed when Heero said: 'It expired a year ago.'

qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp

But there was no need to worry. Heero was an excellent driver and he really seemed to enjoy the ride. Touching the supple leather, stroking it. He practically made love to the poke and Duo couldn't deny that that made him slightly hot. And he wondered if this was really such a good idea. What if, IF, he got attracted to Heero? The last thing he needed was confusion about his sexual orientation and he still loved Hanako. With her, it was love at first sight, so then she must be 'The one', right? But then again, he connected surprisingly well with Heero from the first time he met him. He shoved his confusion thoughts away as they stopped in front of a nice looking chinese/indian/asian restaurant and got out of the car. Heero looked for a keyhole in the door and duo burst out in laughter, from which century was this guy? He looked cute, looking dumbfounded at Duo and the door. He could just read his mind: Why wouldn't people lock the doors of such an expensive car? Oh man, this was going to be fun. He grabbed the key and pushed on a button. The car 'winked' at then with its headlights and the clicking of the doors getting locked was heard. Heero smiled sheepishly. 'Sorry.'

'That's okay.' Duo said, entering the restaurant, keeping the grim plastered to his face.

A Chinese lady led them to a table. All tables were separated from each other with rice paper walls, just like Heero had said, complete privacy.

Seeing the menu, with all Chinese dishes, he finally new the origin of the restaurant and good give his mind some rest. He always hated it when he couldn't figure things out even though they were quite obvious.

But rest was the last thing his mind would get as he engaged in a conversation with Heero. He was refreshingly witty, he never described one of his 'dates' like that since they were all dumb bimbo's talking only about themselves and shoes. Now he was a metro-man and cared about how he looked, but dear God even he couldn't talk about shoes for longer then ten minutes.

Heero had way more interesting topics. Like all the places he visited. But the conversation fell quiet for a moment when Heero asked him why he didn't donate money to Africa. Almost all artists did. Duo couldn't answer that question, not without Heero finding out what a wussy he was for letting Bill and Teffra control his life. Heero was probably not impressed if he'd say that in being ruled by them for nearly a year, he only stept up for himself two times. Even he wasn't impressed by that, and he was easy to impress.

But he found a good way to change the topic: 'So, you guys are getting back together!'

He quirked his eyebrow, not understanding immediately, but then he knew Duo was talking about the reunification (A/N: I'm going to be honest with you, I had to look this word up in a dictionary --') of Blue Fang. 'Yeah, I'm really glad and you're totally right. We all love music and even the death of a friend shouldn't stop us. I don't think that's what Akari had wanted.'

'Tell me the whole story, I felt so guilty I had to hung up the phone but Bill, my agent, was nagging.'

Heero smiled 'I totally understand. We sorta have an agent as well, the owner of the club we play in... He's a nice guy don't get me wrong, but he is SO overprotective.'

'Yeah,' Duo smile faltered slightly, but Heero, observant as he was, didn't notice, 'Bills also very... protective.'

Silence reigned once again when Heero suddenly, totally excited, said: 'You should come to see us once!'

Duo looked up from his food, startled.

'Well... if... if you want that is... you... you don't HAVE to come...' Heero took his reaction the wrong way and that wasn't his intention.

'No. No! Heero, I'd love to see you you guys.' Duo said smiling, this evening Heero hadn't been his shy-, 'schoolgirl-in-love-', self so he was a bit surprised but found it adorable... In a straight way, of course.

'Really! The guys will love that. But you have to be honest and tell us when you don't like it, kay?'

'Duh!' He didn't expect them to make forty million dollar music but he dared to bet they weren't that bad. 'Hey but... how did the meeting go? Any emotional moments... what?'

Heero sighed 'Well, we DO miss Akari and he was the lead singer of the band.'

Duo got a very bad image: Him, dumping Bill and Teffra and joining Heero in his band to replace Akari. Duo guessed Heero was thinking the same since he looked strangely at him.

'What?'

'Nothing, I just had... a weird idea... Never mind.' Heero explained sheepishly and took a bite of his rice, avoiding Duo's gaze.

Maybe he didn't think about the same, it wasn't THAT shameful, was it? ... Oh my god, Heero wasn't thinking about having his dirty way with him just now, was he?

After some uncomfortable moments, which you tend to have between two guys if Guy1 loves Guy2 and Guy2 uses Guy1 to get to Guy1's sister everything was actually good. They had a great time and chatted for so long, but had so much fun they were surprised the manager of the restaurant had to ask them to leave, since they were closing. It was one am!

'Your sister isn't home I reckon.' Duo asked as they were at Heero's front door. It felt like he was dropping of his high school date so he decided to change the topic to a very important matter. Important to him that is.

'My sister?' Heero looked surprised and untrusting. Like he had just caught the scent of Duo's betrayal. He raised an eyebrow, waiting for Duo to explain why the fuck he was asking about his sister.

'I uh... I thought she lived with me.'

Heero still seemed questionable, but not as much as before and he smiled 'She does, but most of the the time she's in Japan for business, like now, she's thinking about moving there.'

'You're probably going to miss her.' Duo said, hoping that Heero would say no.

'Yeah, we are very close... especially since our father died...' Heero's face was downcast and silence stretched between them. What could he possibly say? If he went through with his 'master-plan' he would break up a family. He must have lost his mind, and his heart, for he still wanted to go through with it. Knowing that twins are mostly much alike, he was really exited to get to know her better... much better.

'I had a great time tonight, definitely something we must repeat.'

Heero smiled, 'Yeah, definitely.'

Heero just stood there in front of him, waiting. Waiting for what? A kiss goodbye? Duo looked at him and it really looked like that was what he wanted. He started to get nervous. He had to keep Heero interested, if Heero didn't want him as a friend they would break apart... BEFORE he got to properly meet his sister. His mind was in a roller coaster, that's how it felt. What must he do? Get more involved then was planned, or back out, but still close enough to get to his sister. What to do, what to do, what to do? What to do!

But his opinion didn't matter as Heero took over the situation, for once being dominant, something that absolutely didn't fit his personality. The boy leaned forward, confident, but still with a shy look in his eyes, he placed his hand gently on Duo's shoulders so he wouldn't fall forward and softly pressed his lips against Duo's.

Duo ordered himself to stay impassive, but he found the way Heero was touching and kissing him extremely cute and surprisingly exciting. In the end, when they parted, Duo was rendered speechless. It wasn't the best kiss ever, but he was dumbfounded with the fact he actually liked it and even kissed back a bit! He was losing his mind! He was getting WAY to involved and he didn't need to fall in love with a guy. He quickly said his goodbye and a half-hearted promise he would call and abruptly left. He slammed the car door shut, and drove off... fast. Leaving a surprised but rather content Heero behind.

qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp

That night he was left to contemplate on his next move. Should he go for it? Risk breaking Heero's heart for the sake of his own? Or back out. Oh, how good did backing out sound now! Now, as he lay in bed and each time he tried to picture Hanako, all he could see was Heero's shyly smiling face! It. Was. Frustrating! Okay, he should calm down and go through all the possibilities and consequences.

Good: Possibility one: He could keep Heero arm length away and slowly pry him into giving him SOME solid connection to his sister. Problem: Heero could lose his interest. Get said for Duo didn't feel the same about him and break off contact.

Possibility two: He could get VERY close to Heero, as close as Heero wants him to make sure they'll be together long enough to see Hanako. She did LIVE with him, so by the time he meets her and realises he totally loves her all he had probably done with Heero is kissing. Good option. Problem: It takes to long. They get to close. He falls in love with Hanako. Breaks Heero's heart. Ouchy. Not good. That he didn't love him didn't mean he would sacrifice him. But it was the most secure option for Duo.

Possibility number three is one he knew he wasn't going to take. He could forget all about Hanako and try his luck with Heero. Maybe... just MAYBE he was a teeny tiny bit gay and it could work out. Problem: If it doesn't work out, what is most likely since he is to stubborn to admit homosexuality. He'll lose Heero as a friend and Hanako as a lover. But then again, no matter what option he will take, Heero won't be his friend in the end.

He hated to say it. But possibility two seemed the best for his own sake. But he fought against it. Against his selfishness and he lasted long untill he fell asleep and had a horrible dream.

He had to talk to someone!

'Pam?'

'Duo? Duo Maxwell, do you have any idea how late... er, EARLY it is?'

'Three thirty am?'

'It's a rhetorical question, you're not supposed to answer it.'

'Whatever, I need to talk to you.'


	10. Chapter 10

**AHHHH! GIMME A BREAK!**

**Hey... I feel way better now! **

**I'll try to do my best but don't expect to much of it, I'm beyond help.**

**My sister ain't home**

**Chapter 10**

'Wait, let me get this straight... you called me WAY past my bedtime to talk, once-again, about that whole affair of yours!' Pam all but screamed. She threw her hands up in the air in frustration.

He didn't want to talk to her over the phone, so he went to visit her. As you can see, she isn't happy with the way things were going. But he never really cared about that before, maybe it will even feel good if she slapped him and told him he was crazy. He knew he was incapable of making good decisions so he'd better leave it to others. But not Bill, he wasn't his fucking puppy-dog! He looked up at Pam, she wore a thin night-gown, a very short night-gown, but she didn't seem bothered. Well, she did seem bothered but not about her clothing. She gave him an icy stare that made the temperature drop a few degrees. 'Duo, the LAST thing I want to get involved in is this heart-breaking operation of yours.' She sighed and grabbed her cup of coffee, emptying it in one gulp. 'Bill called by the way...' she said, OBVIOUSLY wanting to change the topic. 'He wants you at the studio tomorrow, he sounded mad.'

'Bill always sounds mad.' Duo commented, staring at the tabletop.

'No, usually he sounds just mad, now he sounds: you-raped-my-wife-and-killed-my-dog-mad!'

'Pfff, yeah right, I'M his dog. At least that's how he treats me.'

She looked sadly at him suddenly, like it was all her fault, but he looked away, he came her for her advise, not her pity. He didn't need anyone's pity.

'Duo, why don't you just stop.'

'Oh come on! Not THIS conversation again! I like to sing and...'

'You like the attention.' She finished, putting her hands on hips, imitating a pose his aunt used to make a lot. He hated his aunt.

'Just tell me what to do about this whole Yuy-thing and then you can get rid of me.'

'Calm down Duo! I didn't mean to insult you.'

'Well, you did. I don't need you to tell me what to do.'

She grinned and leaned over to table, getting nearer to him 'Then why are you here to ask for my advise?' she raised her eyebrow teasingly.

Duo yelled and got up in frustration. God, how he hated that women! 'Please! Pam! Just... ARGH!' He buried his fingers in his hair, it was WAY to early to yell at best friends. He calmed himself down and sat down again, looking expectantly at her.

She sighed, submitting. 'I think you should back down. Just forget about it. You're obviously not ready to go with a guy and you met that Hannah girl ONCE! Once Duo, and you're obsessed... and it's getting worse.'

'So I should forget about it?'

'Yes.' She fell silent when she say he didn't agree with that for one bit. 'You could always come clean to Heero, tell him that you fell in love with his sis.'

That was the WORST advise he ever got from her, BOTH meant never seeing Hanako again and that wasn't what he wanted. Maybe he had just came here, hoping she would agree with him on going through with this, to give him the last push of confidence. But nooooooo...

He got up and sighed 'Thanks for the coffee. I'll see you tomorrow.'

It didn't take a genius to notice he wasn't going to follow her advise.

On the way back to his penthouse, all he could think of was the strange dream he had. It made one thing clear to him: He needed to find Hanako. But it didn't tell him how and that made things complicated.

Later, at home, in bed, he relived the dream again. He wasn't a singer anymore, he had a simple, bad paying desk job. When he left work he got into an old, crappy car and drove to Heero's place. The colours of his house had faded, like a dark cloud was blocking the sunlight and everything except the house was fuzzy. Like it was no option going to any other place then the house.

When he entered he could hear sounds coming from the kitchen. It was Heero, wearing simple clothes, making dinner. He was surprised he was married to Heero in this dream, but there appeared to be no connection between his mind and body as his body obediently ate and slept next to Heero like it probably always did. It was routine.

The next morning he went to the boring work again but when he came home there were no sounds from the kitchen, but from the living room, that was now empty from photos. Heero sat on the couch, crying, but as soon as Duo entered, he looked at him angrily, the tears stopped flowing and he screamed something at him. It probably wasn't: Glad you're home honey. He stormed out of the house after he threw an envelope at Duo's head.

Anxious he had opened it and read the letter inside. It was from Hanako. She wrote that she had loved him from the moment she saw him across the street. But didn't have the heart to say it, as he was obviously in love with Heero, which he wasn't. In desperation she had killed herself last night leaving them only this letter.

He had woke up after reading the letter, all sweaty. Apparently he got so caught up in his master plan of using Heero to get to Hanako it had spiralled out of his control. In his dream he had married Heero and still not met her.

He wasn't psychic and chances were this dream meant less then nothing. But he couldn't get the image of a bleeding, half dead Hanako out of his head and the thought that maybe, she loved him in the awakened world as well. Wasn't it worth a try? Didn't he have the right to take his chances, even if it meant hurting Heero?

He now was sure what to do. He wasn't getting any closer to Heero, wasting time wasn't what he liked to do. It was time to pick up the pace.

The situation was confusing him, he wasn't in love with Heero! He saw Hanako in his every move.

The sight of Hanako's smiling, but dead face made his decision final. He needed to get Heero out of his head and Hanako's number in his phonebook.

When he called Heero the next evening, after a wrecking day with Bill, he wasn't even affected one bit by Heero's childish enthusiasm as he asked him out again.

qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp

'A fair huh?' Heero asked as they walked towards all the stands and rides. 'You sure are... creative.' He smiled and hooked his arm in Duo's. But Duo quickly got out of the affectionate grip as he grabbed his wallet and pulled out some money.

'Which ride do you want to go in first?' he asked with a grin.

Heero smiled and looked around, obviously not able to decide. 'What if people recognise you?'

'Don't worry, these glasses have always done the trick for me.'

They went in every ride and tried every stand, shooting ducks and filling balloons with water till they exploded. They dragged each other to the stands and rides they wanted to see and had a good time. But just as friends. Duo was sure to keep Heero at bay as he was haunted by his nightmare that showed him the dull life that awaited him if he got in to deep.

But it was obvious Heero didn't get the numerous hints as he tried again and again to get closer to his object of affection, but it didn't even bother Duo anymore to push him away. And it looked like Heero thought it was just a game, a charade, so it was better this way. Heero thought they were getting closer, while he was actually increasing the distance. Call him an arrogant snob but Heero made it really easy for him to be selfish so why shouldn't he be?

So after going on all the rides and eating all the different kinds of fast food there was they headed home when the sun started to hide behind the horizon.

'I had a great time!' Heero jumped a few times, like he had to much energy, 'I'm still pent up with excitement!' He wanted to kiss him but Duo avoided it and just hugged him in a friendly matter, but Heero was to blinded, or naive, to notice and went into his house, saying his goodbye and after telling him for the third time how much fun he had.

Here, he didn't need to feel bad about he was doing? Heero had a great time! So that made his betrayal a little less bad. Right? Yeah, of course it did!

He went out with Heero almost every day. Keeping it friendly on his side, but exciting on Heero's side as to not lose him. Finally his plan was working like it should and he was invited to come to the club next week to see him and the rest of Blue Fang play. And Heero also notified him that his sister would also be coming, not that Heero knew how important that was to Duo. But all his efforts seemed to be worth it and beside that shameful moment and the kiss on Heero's doorstep that one time he had kept Heero at a safe distant. It had worked! Yes! Yes! Yes! He was a genius! Heero's heart will be spared, a bit, and he could FINALLY, after almost three months, meet Hanako once again and make her fell incredible in love with him.

In the private space of his bedroom he did his best evil laugh of victory, he was just to excited to think straight. He felt better then he should.

Now there was only one more obstacle to get out of the way. One very big and heavy obstacle that doesn't shave itself every week... and doesn't shower every week either.

Bill.

qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp

'Duo! My very best friend!' Bill said as friendly as possible as he neared the smaller and younger man and wrapped one of his fat arms around his shoulder.

Duo sniffed and grimaced, being able to smell the fast food Bill ate yesterday.

'Yeah, we're buddies, aren't we? Best. Buddies.' He almost crushed Duo in his strong grip and that was probably his intention. Breaking Duo.

'Uh... sure Bill.' Duo tried to stay still, with the heavy arm around him, so that Pam could finish making him look perfect for the shooting of the last scene of a new clip. A clip of a song he didn't wrote himself. But even that didn't bother him anymore! Hell, he probably wouldn't even noticed if Bill slapped him with a leather whip! All because of the promise Saturday evening brought. Yeah, about that Saturday: 'Bill, I'd like a day off.'

Bill burst out into laughter, he probably didn't even had to make an effort to make it sound evil. His whole body shook and he wiped away a fake tear of laughter 'Aw, Duo! You funny-man!' He ruffled his hair earning an angry puff from Pam who now had to re-do it. Bill kept on laughing and hugged him even harder. Duo was sure he heard and felt some bones in his chest crack.

'I'm serious.'

The laughter stopped and Bill stared at him. Angry. 'Well, we both want things from each other but it is not working out if the other doesn't listen.'

Why did he sense he was going to get a long preach?

'I want you to stop seeing, what the tabloids now call: Your better then best friend. But do you listen? Noooo. And I asked you three days ago to find a suitable woman to take to the premiere of that new movie. And tell me Duo: Did you find one? Did you even searched for one!'

Duo ducked his head guilty in the collar of his shirt.

'I thought so. So tell me, WHY should I grant your wish?' He asked 'sweetly'.

'Because I have an important appointment Saturday?' Duo said hopefully, looking up at Bill with his best puppy eyes but the man was unmoved. As always.

'Hey you!' He yelled at an assistant.

She turned around, looking like a deer caught in a headlight, pointing at herself. 'M-me?'

'Yeah you,' He snapped angrily, making the young assistant cringe, 'Get Duo's day-planner.'

She left the room, returning moments later with the green leather book containing all the appointments Bill made for him. He flipped through the pages, then stopped and 'hmmmed'. 'I don't see anything more important then a photo shoot at one pm for Saturday.' He looked at Duo with one, bushy, eyebrow raised up to his hairline.

'Well, I made this one myself. So... can I?' He sounded like a kid asking his mother if he could go play with friends. Though he never had to ask his mother those kind of things, she didn't give a shit about were he went, he still knew that must be how he sounded right now.

'Hm, let me think... No.' He made himself clear and left the room. Probably to chat with Teffra about how they could make the most money in the smallest amount of time.

'Paham?' he whined. Hoping she would stick up for him like she had done before, but she just raised her eyebrow like Bill had done.

'Sorry Gorgeous, but I'm not your bodyguard. Pout your lips for me.'

He did without question but was stumbled back startled as she was about to put lip-gloss on him.

'What?' she asked annoyed, holding the pinkish gloss in her hand.

'I let you put a lot of shit on me but stay AWAY with the lipstick!' He said, taking a step back, afraid. As if she was pointing a gun at him. Which she might as well do, since he had come into contact with his feminine side enough already.

'Duo, it isn't lipSTICK, it's lip-GLOSS, just a tiny, barely invisible shade of lip-gloss! So stop being a baby and come HERE!' She pointed at the ground at her feet and he almost kneeled down before her, obeying more then she had meant. But he contained himself and fiercely shook his head negative. 'I know how this goes. First the eyeshade, now the lipstick and before you know it we are polishing out nails together while talking about our favourite TAMPONS!'

'First: It's lip-GLOSS, for the second time now. Second: You men have a really fucked up idea of what girl do in their spare time.' She took a step forward but he just stepped back even more. He was acting childish, but she was the last person in this world who's orders he could ignore and he was clinging to that desperately.

She shook her head and then smiled slightly 'Men. Act like they're all tough talking about taking some pussy when his friends are around. But once alone, you are weak. Even the word: Tampons gets you all freaked out.'

'It does not!'

'Right.'

'It doesn't!'

'Tampon. Tampon. Tampon.'

'Stop it!' He begged. He really wasn't freaking out because of the word. It was just very annoying having her say it so often while the whole crew was looking at them funny.

'This is your punish for calling me at three thirty am.'

'That was three weeks ago!'

'So! It took me two of those three to get rid of the ugly bags under my eyes!'

He looked at her closely, narrowing his eyes. So... if it was this game they were playing... 'Well...Whatever you did... it didn't work.'

'ARGH!' She tackled him to the ground, hitting him with a newspaper she snatched along the way. 'You evil maniac!'

All Duo could do was laugh his ass off. It was really funny seeing her getting so stressed just because he made a comment about the bags under her eyes, the bags she didn't even has!

'Stop that!' Bills loud voice soon thundered. They immediately obeyed, getting up from the floor. Bill took them in, especially Duo, happy to notice, his clothing wasn't messed up.

'Pam, finish up the make-up so we can finally start. And STOP the funny stuff.'

'Yes...' She turned towards Duo and frowned when he didn't even blinked when she applied the lip-gloss on his lips to make them look fuller.

'Why do you listen to him and not to me?' She asked, though she wasn't expecting an answer. But she got one.

'Because you aren't the one holding my leash.'

Okay, she knew that he didn't want her pity, but it sure sounded like he wanted to tell the whole world about his misery. She just sighed and rolled her eyes, to make the silence less uncomfortable.

Before they started shooting Bill took him to a private place for a second and told him in a hushed tone: 'Teffra and I agree, no free days.'

'But-'

Bill hushed him by putting his thick, rough, finger against Duo's painted lips 'Remember Duo, without us, you're just a layabout. A loser. You have been given the opportunity of a lifetime. Don't waste it.'

Bill just succeeded in ruing his mood and giving him nightmares for the rest of the week.

After the shooting he said with a laugh: 'Thank god I told you the bad new before the shooting. 'Cause you had to look gloomy for this shoot and you ain't the best actor around, boy.'

Thanks. More compliments. He never wanted to stop living the crazy life he did more then now, but he knew for sure he couldn't, not after what Bill had said. For Bill was, for this one time, right. Without them... he was nothing.

**Awww... Duo is his depressed self again... Boo-hoo-hoo**

**This wasn't what I was going for but... well, in the end it worked and I'm a lazy bitch so I'm not gonna start over.**

**Thanx to those who read my shit.**

Even more thanx to those who review! 

**And feel free to crap about my grammar, I can handle it now, I was just in a bad mood yesterday. **

**Me, Crimson Waterfall**

**You, ... ' well of course I don't know who you are...**


	11. Chapter 11

**My Sister Ain't Home**

**Chapter 11**

'Hey, Heero Yuy speaking, I'm not home at the moment so... well... you know the procedure... BEEP'

Duo sighed, he didn't want to say this in a message but he had already waited to long, he had to do it now. 'Hey Heero, It's me, Duo... I hate leaving you this on your tape but... I can't come to your concert tomorrow. I'm sorry. My agent has other things planned for me. So... I'm really sorry... Call me.' He hung up and sighed again. Great, Heero will be disappointed and he will miss the perfect opportunity to meet up with Hanako. Life sucked!

He went to bed but it took a long time to fall a sleep. He hated to admit it, for he hated to admit he had even the slightest feeling for Heero, but he did feel guilty about cancelling. He was looking more forward to this concert then he had expected. Because of Hanako? Probably but some part of his mind started to doubt that more and more as days went by and he had a blast of a time with Heero. But just as friends. Though Heero was trying to kiss him more and more often. Seeking contact and beginning to get suspicious, the last thing he wanted.

qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp

The dreadful Saturday. Late afternoon. Duo was being blinding from the lights that were all pointed in his direction and the flash of a photo-camera finished the job as he tried his best not to squint his eyes each time. He said on a bar stool, against a simple white background. He was wearing tight, worn, jeans and no shirt. Before the suit they had put some oil on his skin to make it shine like he was sweating. But now, under the hot lamps, it seemed unnecessary. His hair was unbound and sometimes he had to move his head to make his hair 'dance' as the photographer called it. Weird, sick, Irish dude.

'The Camera loves you Duo! Lean back a bit!'

He leaned back.

'Look hot, come on baby!'

He tried, he really tried, but maybe Bill was right, maybe he really was a bad actor as his face remained passive.

'Come Duo! Look like you're gonna orgasm!'

Duo snorted and the photographer sighed and look to the side at Bill. 'I can't work with him snorting all the time! And he might be a singer, he sure is no model! Look at him! I've seen statues looking more lively then him!'

'Just a few more shots, then a dress-change, another few shots and it's over.' Bill came closer to the man and whispered: 'I know he isn't the best guy to work with but displaying his body is what brings us the money.'

Duo rolled his eyes, did Bill really think he couldn't hear him? He was so stupid he almost pitied him. Well, not really. Even if Bill was very slowly tortured to death with the worst method ever he will still grin like a maniac. Pitying Bill was not on his 'To Do' list, ever.

After a few more shots he was ushered to the dressing-room where Pam was immediately all over him. Combing and braiding his hair and then fixing his makeup. But he frowned as it took an awful lot of time.

'What are you doing?'

'Bill wants some heavy make-up.' She turned him in his chair so that he could look at his reflection in the mirror. He gasped. He looked like a girl! The skin around his eyes was nearly white, giving him a surreal look, he also sported fake, bright green eyelashes and his lips were painted a shiny red.

He raised his eyebrow, he almost exploded with anger. 'Does Bill really enjoy torturing me this much?' He asked his reflection. But neither his reflection or Pam answered the question that faded into thin air.

'It is for your new single. Surreal. Bill didn't tell you?'

He sighed 'Of course Bill didn't tell me! He never tells me anything! He doesn't have to because I'm his fucking property!' He stood up and in his anger he threw all the pots and tubes of make up on the ground and he smashed his fist into the mirror, shattering it. He could feel the anger and the adrenaline rushing through his veins. Bill and some crew members entered the dressing room and were by his side immediately. Trying to calm him.

'Is this how you like to see me!' He screamed at Bill. If the others weren't gripping his arms he would be flying to the other side of the room, jumping on Bill and turning his face into pulp so badly even his own mother wouldn't be able to tell him apart from roadkill. 'Huh! Like a Doll!'

Bill looked perplexed, but since he didn't look scared to death Duo's mission wasn't over yet and he screamed incoherent words. Something inside of him just snapped. He couldn't take this. All those mental pictures from before came rushing to his head. Flashing before his eyes. Not only of his failure here, with Bill and Teffra, but also his family, his cursed parents. He was beyond control and the others saw it and figured there was only one thing they could do. Knocking him out cold.

But it didn't even matter. As soon as he woke up again, things were going as usual. His whole melt down was forgotten as the shoot went on and Bill decided to immediately record the song in the studio so that it would be in the stores within two weeks. He was eager to get his money. To spent it on more hookers and buy his wife a third car to keep her happy and be sure to be out a lot so that she could maintain her affair with the gardener.

Duo sighed as Pam drove him home. Will he be like Bill one day? Will he end up like him? Doing hiw wife a favour by leaving the house, knowing that she'll use the time to fuck the gardener. Was that the future he and Hee-Hanako had?

'You freaked out this afternoon.'

'What time is it?' He asked, avoiding the subject.

'Three am. It was a long day... What happened.'

'... I don't know... something just snapped. I wanted to go to Heero's concert so badly and when I saw the make-up... I realised I was giving up on many great things just to make a fool out of myself. I was so mad at myself...'

'Heero's concert huh?' She said with a smile that told him: I knew you'll love HIM in the end.

'Yeah, Hanako would have been there as well.'

'... oh...'

He grinned as he saw her disappointed face. 'Heero is a great guy, he is the first real friend I've ever had.'

'Friend? Heero doesn't quite think the same...'

'I know, I know, no need to rub it in.'

'Duo, I want you to stop.'

'What, the Heero-thing?'

'That too... But mostly I want you to stop being Bills bitch-'

'Hey! I am no one's bitch!'

She raised her eyebrow and looked at him sceptically.

'Okay, so I'm his bitch, big deal.'

'Duo, you're not seeing the entire picture! Bill keeps saying that without him, you are nothing.'

'Thanks for reminding me.'

'Listen! He is twisting the truth! It is him who is nothing without YOU, Duo! You are the star! Get another record-company! Get another agent!'

Duo just looked out of the window onto the dark streets. He was listening, taking it all in, but he wasn't sure if she was right. Getting another record-company was very hard. It could take so long that the public has already forgotten all about you. He had seen it happen before. Switching record-companies, was star killer.

'Duo, you really have talent, don't waste it with someone like Bill and Teffra!'

'Could you shut up?'

'You what Duo? I can't!' she stopped the car at the side of the road and turned to him 'You have gone crazy! Where the fuck did your spirit went! You are losing fans Duo! You're not selling half as much albums and singles as before, you know why! Because people can see! They can see that there is no fire burning in your eyes. Whenever a camera aims at you your eyes glaze over... This... "career" is killing you!'

Duo just shook his head, angry that even his friend had to lecture him after a day like this. 'You know what Pam!' He opened the door, 'It ain't that far, I think I'll walk from here!' He stepped out and slammed the door shut. He half expected her to follow him, to beg him to get in the car again. But she didn't. She made a U-turn and headed for her own home. In a way it disappointed him, but in another way he was relieved. Arguing with her made his blood boil more then it did when he argued with someone else. Maybe because her words always hit straight at home.

He shivered and embraced himself. It was late and cold and all he was wearing were jeans and a tight dark blue wife beater (AN: I hope you all know a wife beater is a tight sleeveless T-shirt ' ). His mind was clear as he walked back home. Pam words began to sink in, but it only made him feel more fucked up and like a total loser. And angry, for she was right once again. Since when had he become so weak? So vulnerable? And since when did he care so much about this singing career? Had he really become addicted to the attention? The rock and roll syndrome some older singers called it. The cheering of the crowd and the number of singles you sell go to your head and you can't live without. He used to think it was pathetic and it was, wasn't it? God! He was going to blow! He needed to get things in a row or his life will fall apart!

He reached his penthouse and tried to sleep, but he came out of bed only five minutes later and started pacing through the room. He felt like... well, he didn't know what he felt like, he felt fucked up, that's all he knew. He needed to talk to someone. He had grabbed the phone and dialed the first three numbers of Pams phonenumber without even thinking about it. But he stopped himself. They were in a fight. He needed to talk to someone that would agree to anything he said. Someone who wouldn't raise a fight or try to change his mind.

Heero.

No, he couldn't call Heero! Half of his fucked up state was caused by the problem he had with Heero and Hanako!

But still he dialled his number.

Every time the phone rang he had to stop himself from hanging up as he anxiously waited for Heero to pick up. After the seventh ring he started to lose hope, maybe Heero was a heavy sleeper. He was about to hang up when:

'Hello?' A tired voice asked from the other side of the line.

'Hey.' He scraped his throat, now that he had him on the line, what will he say?

'Duo? Why are you calling me this late?' Heero's voice sounded deeper then usual and he suddenly felt bad for waking him up but he shook the silly thought out of his head.

'I just... needed to talk to someone.' Way to go Maxwell! Could you sound MORE stupid!

'Is everything okay?' The voice was no longer sleepy, it was worried.

'I... I don't know.' All breaks were lose as he had one of those moods in which you just say everything that is on your mind. He hated those moods, the paparazzi always used those moods against him. He hated the paparazzi, but back to the phone-call:

'What wrong? Do you want me to come over?'

Did he? Did he want him to come over? Did he want Heero to see him in this state, did he want Heero near him while he was a pathetic and confused puddle of goo? 'Yes.' Oh, he definitely hated these moods. The paparazzi will have a field day!

'Okay, I will be there in a few minutes, okay?'

'... Thanks Heero.'

'You're welcome.' The line was disconnected, Heero probably hurried to get to him, thinking the situation was worse then it was. Maybe he thought he was going to kill himself?

He fell down on his couch and looked at the ceiling. It took an awful lot of time for Heero to get there but twenty minutes later the doorbell rang. He was up and at the door faster then the eye could see. Opening it he couldn't help but give a slight smile. Heero wore navy blue sweatpants and a white T-shirt twice his size. His hair looked even more messy then usual, if that was possible. He stood there in front of him, panting.

Duo suddenly realised Heero didn't have a car so he must have took the bus and ran the last two hundred meters to his place.

Not sure what to do Heero blushed and looked at the ground. He squealed softly as Duo pulled him into his apartment and shut the door behind him. As soon as he was in, Duo hugged him and sighed. He felt unsure, Duo had never been so close with him, he always pulled away whenever he tried to hug or kiss him. But boy did it feel good to have his arms around his smaller body.

Duo's eyes flared open as he suddenly realised how intimate he now was with Heero, he immediately let the boy go. Precisely what he was afraid of after he asked Heero to come over. That he will bring even more confusion.

'I'm sorry to call you this late. I had a... bad day.'

'That's okay.' Heero said sweetly. Damn that boy for being so kind!

'The thing is... I'm not even sure if like being a singer!' Duo started, confusion Heero for a second 'Bill is evil and Teffra is Satan on PMS! I'm making a complete fool out of myself. Today's photo-shoot was SO embarrassing!'

He ended up pouring his heart out. Telling him everything, leaving out only things like how he was being a major jerk by using him to get to his sister. But when he was done, he didn't feel all that much better. He felt better about Teffra and such, but now he felt so bad about using Heero it didn't make a difference. All Heero did was listen. Instead f arguing like Pam tended to do. He was all ears and comfort and somewhere along the line Duo saw how much the young Japanese man was enjoying this. Not enjoying his pain, but enjoying the fact that his 'boyfriend' was opening up to him and wasn't afraid to sit so close him their thighs were touching. His heart clenched each time those compassionate blues looked at him.

Then he couldn't take it anymore! He HAD to tell Heero what he was up to and how he felt about Hanako, he owed him at least that much. He owed him the truth.

'Heero, I have to tell you something...' He said, though still doubting.

'More?' He joked, but then turned serious again, his eyes urging him gently to continue.

'I... I...' Oh God... I can't do it. 'I... Never mind... it's... uhm...'

Heero smiled and grabbed Duo's chin to make him look at him. 'That's okay, everyone has a secret.'

Duo smiled. God bless Heero's kind heart. 'What is yours?' he asked jokingly. The lightened mood shadowing his misery just for a short moment. But long enough to enjoy the good company.

'I don't know.' Heero said, thinking, looking honest, 'But it must be horrible.' He finished with a tiny smile.

They stared into each others eyes for ages until Duo yawned loudly, making Heero laugh. 'Damn, what time is it?'

Heero looked at the clock that hung on the wall. 'It is a quarter past five.'

'Five! Oh God, Bill will pick me up in fifteen minutes!'

'No he won't.'

Duo raised his eyebrow.

'What, you never pretend a head- or stomach-ache to get out of work? I sure do.'

'And here I was thinking you were an angel.' He stood up and immediately called Bill, doing his best, I'm-So-Sick-I-Can't-Even-Talk voice. But all the while he was smiling as Heero looked at him from his spot on the couch, swaying his finger in a mock warning, like mothers did when their child did something wrong.

'Sick? You sure? You looked fine last night.' Bill said.

Define fine. 'Well, I don't anymore.' He coughed to make it more realistic and Heero gave him thumbs up. He laughed but managed to conceal it into another cough.

'Fine, have it your way.' Bill said angry and hung up the phone. Duo knew he will be over in ten minutes to check on him, but he already looked like shit, all he had to do was hide Heero for a moment.

'You wanna stay? Sleeping through the day?'

Heero nodded.

'No cat to feed at home?' He joked.

'Well IF I HAD a cat, it still wouldn't be a problem. My sister his home. She won't leave for another two weeks.'

Duo swallowed and his heart stopped. Hanako was at home? Here? In New York? Instead of on the other side of the globe in Japan she was HERE! Maybe he should talk Heero into going to his place. No, no, no, no. Heero said she would be here for two more weeks. Let's not ruin the day he will spent with heero. As a friend.

But why, as he looked at Heero face, did he have the idea the other man didn't have the same plan for today?

qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp

'Hmmm... You really do look like shit. Even Pam can't make you pretty, nor can our computers.' Bill took him in and snorted, then he looked through the apartment, checking for any guests, but Heero was well out of sight. No worries.

He coughed some more and Bill took a step back. 'Well, get better soon.' He said and quickly left the scene.

Duo smiled, and Bill dared to say he was a bad actor!

** AGAIN not what I was going for but hey... it's a chapter, let's not complain to much!**

**REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

**So, for all the people out there who had been waiting for this:**

**BTW: Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! I loved them! I thank you dearly for them! **

**My sister Ain't home**

**Chapter 12**

'So tell me, what's the first thing we're gonna do?' Duo asked as he sat down next to Heero on the bed. Feeling only a little bit uncomfortable. He was almost sure Heero was not planning on having sex with him.

'Sleep.' Heero simply stated and he yawned to make his point even clearer. He toed his shoes off and crawled over the bed to the pillows and lay down, sighing.

Duo smiled and copied his actions, lying down next to him on his back, while Heero lay on his stomach, his head facing him. Duo kept watching him intensely, making Heero smile shyly and blush. But not long after his eyelids began to flutter. He could see the young man was trying to keep his eyes open, but soon his eyes closed and his breathing evened out, the expression on his face turned serene, detached from the harsh world. It must be great to totally lose yourself and the world in your dreams, but unfortunately, even in sleep Bill and Teffra followed his every move. He could not remember a single night when they hadn't been at centre stage in his dreams, turning them into nightmares. He felt himself succumb to exhaustion as well and as he closed his eyes he fought to keep the image of Heero sleeping before his eyes, but soon all went black. He didn't dream, he didn't have nightmares, he just slept.

But when he woke up, maybe after many hours who knew, he didn't feel rested. He felt just as tired as before he closed his eyes. But now they were open, he noticed a change in the scenery. Heero was no longer lying by his side. When he turned to face the wall and the door, his eye caught the screaming red letters of his clock, telling him it was already time for dinner. How could he have slept so long and still be tired?

With some effort he came out of bed and opened the door. He almost fell backwards as he was hit with delicious smells coming from the kitchen. Something that was completely new for him. Never in his life did someone willingly make him dinner. He followed his nose, obeying the rumbling in his belly and entered the kitchen.

'Whatcha making?' He leaned over the smaller boys shoulder to take a peek. 'Stir fried noodles?' To say he was surprised was an understatement. He had stir fried noodles before, but never did they smell this good.

'If you had done some shopping I could have made something more interesting. But this was all you had, well and a pack of milk that was way over due.'

Duo grinned sheepishly and scratched the back of his head. Usually he ate at the cafeteria just around the corner.

Heero grabbed two bowls out of the cabinet and filled them with noodles placing them on the small dinner table. 'Dig in.' He said. Though he probably didn't mean it literally, Duo did just that. As soon as he tasted it, he was addicted! He didn't know what Heero did to them, they might even be poisoned, but whatever it was, it tasted damn good.

After dinner Heero cleaned up and that did make Duo feel uncomfortable. It felt like they were married together or something. He stood up and left to watch some tv, but that reminded him of a movie he had seen. The wife, in this case Heero, was sweet and perfect, but the husband couldn't care less and cheated on her resulting in driving her to desperation. The movie did NOT have a happy ending, if you catch the drift. But he sat down no less and flicked the tv on.

Heero was soon to join him, sitting frighteningly close to him, the side of their thighs touching. There was some kind of talk show on, not interesting, so he changed the channel a few times when he finally found a movie that didn't bore his mind out. He pretended to be absorbed into the movie, but all he ever did was watch Heero from the corner of his eye. He swallowed his pride in one big gulp as he realised he could not deny it any longer, it had to be said, the boy was beautiful. Strong jawline, perfect chin, lips that begged to be kissed, cute pointed nose, intense blue eyes to drown in and hair that just asked to be ruffled. He could have been a famous singer, if not a supermodel, he wondered just how bad his band was that they were never discovered.

His face became red as Heero's eyes suddenly met him. He quickly looked away, but it was already to late, he was caught staring at him. He looked stifly at the screen, hoping that Heero wouldn't mention it or anything. He took in a deep breath and looked down at his thigh as Heero suddenly decided to lay his hand there, his thumb softly stroking him through his pants. He swallowed. He could not let this happen, this was way to intimate, even more then the one time they had kissed. This move was just... loaded with sexuality! Not sure if he wanted all of this he lay his hand on Heero's, ready to remove it from his leg, but before he could he could hear the Japanese man sigh contently and rest his head against Duo's shoulder. When he looked to the side, he saw Heero smiling, his eyes closed bathing in the love he THOUGHT Duo gave him.

I am weak, Duo concluded as he gently squeezed Heero's hand, but didn't remove it from his leg.

qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp

He shook his head as he blindly looked around him. It was dark outside and his penthouse want only lightened by the faint glow of the television that now showed a porn movie. Two handsome women were going at it together. Duo found himself blushing like a madman and turned off the tv, he didn't want to be caught on the couch with lesbian porn by the paparazzi! But maybe the paparazzi was his last concern.

He noticed the pressure and the numbness in his shoulder. Heero was still sitting next to him, sleeping. His hand on his thigh, still covered by Duo's hand and his head against his shoulder. He had that same content look on his face, which was covered with his bangs hanging over his forehead and eyes. One long bang even reached to his nose, tickling it, making Heero scrunch up his face once in a while. Duo smiled and gently wiped away the hair. He was very much aware to how this would look to an outsider. Him, looking totally in love at Heero, wiping his hair out of his face. Well, they were wrong. He determinedly thought as he carefully stood as to not wake Heero up.

Somehow all his concerns had disappeared today, but now they were back with vengeance. But not those about Bill and Teffra, sure, they were in the back of his mind, but mostly he thought of what to do with Heero. Even a blind man could see the poor guy was totally in love with him. But did HE feel the same about Heero. He could not compare his relationship with Heero with any experience of the past. His lovers had just been there for pleasure, they were no lovers, but fucktoys, even though he denied that furiously to the press. And he never had a friend that meant something close to how he felt about Heero. He only had Pam... and she was a totally different story!

He looked at Heero's face, that resembled Hanako's face in a thousand ways he couldn't all name. The nose, the lips, the chin, the eyes. Sure, they weren't identical. Heero was perfect according to male standards, though he did eye a bit feminine. And Hanako was perfect according to the female standards. But then again, Heero was the side of the twin he knew. For all he knew Hanako was a bitch, but how could he judge her without meeting her?

'Oh God, what must I do...?'

'Do about what?'

He jumped up and turned around. Heero was sitting upright on the couch looking at him with piercing eyes. How long had he been awake?

'Uhmmmmm...' What could he say? Definitely not the truth!

Heero stood up and walked towards him, sighing once he was less then a foot away from him, looking up at him. 'Is this about... us? Is that what you are troubled about?'

Duo nodded. At least it was no lie. 'I... I... care for you, but it's all a bit... complicated.'

'Because of you're carreer?' Heero smiled a small smile and lay his hands on Duo's shoulders 'I know homosexuals are not... accepted in the music business but, if we really... care for each other,' he wanted to say love each other, he just knew it... 'they just have to live with that...' He sweetly tilted his head a bit and his face came closer and closer to Duo. So close that they breathed the same air.

That was not what he was worried about, but now as he said it, he just gave Duo a reason why they could never be together, aside from that he was NOT gay of course. Subconsciously he lay his hands on Heero's hips, it was like routine to him with woman. Casually laying his hands on their hips, standing close. But he blushed furiously as the loose sweatpants slid down a bit and his hands now lay on bare skin between the hem of the pants and the shirt.

Heero smiled again and stood on his 'tippy toes' to get to eyelevel with Duo, their noses touching.

This was so wrong. Duo's mind screamed, telling him to pull back, but a sick perverted string of his brain said that if he pulled back now, Heero will never forgive him and all his chances to meet Hanako will be gone with the wind. With that string overtaking his entire, so-called, healthy brain and he pulled him closer, connecting their bodies. Heero gasped, not expecting the move since he obviously thought, or knew, Duo wasn't quite comfortable with this.

'Isn't this suppose to be the part where we kiss?' Heero tentatively asked, tilting his head a bit so his face could get even closer to Duo's.

'Well you're the expert...' As he talked his lips brushed against Heero's, making him shudder, though he couldn't put his finger on the reason. Was it because of pleasure, or because of fear? It didn't mind anymore. Nothing seemed to matter anymore when Heero pressed his lips against his. It was to late to change the situation. But Heero soon parted from the passive Duo. Frowning and looking overall... hurt. Great, just what he needed, the guilt trip. This was already hard enough for him! Throwing out all common sense out of the window and pulled Heero back again. Why was he feeling like he was about to eat something dirty?

He roughly pressed his lips against Heero's and his tongue immediately darted out, licking Heero's wet lips, making the boy moan and melt in his arms like butter immediately opening his mouth for him. Strange, it wasn't dirty at all, it was kind off... nice... Somehow it felt better then kissing a girl but he couldn't point out why. Because he had feelings for Heero?

He opened his eyes, startled as Heero was sneaking his hands under his shirt, stroking his torso while he suckled on Duo's penetrating tongue like it was the best ice cream he ever had. But instead of it being a major turn off, he felt really hot under Heero's touch. Soon both their T-shirt were gone, flying across the room, forgotten as soon as they hit the ground with an almost soundless thud.

He could not believe he was kissing a guy and actually liking it! He tried to tell himself that in the back of his head it hadn't really sunk in that it was a guy he was kissing, but that was one hard thing to miss as Heero's pants clad erection was pressed against his thigh.

His skin was soft and warm, his mouth moist and inviting. God, why did he feel like this? Why did he feel like he wanted to be closer, like he wanted to crawl into Heero and never come out? Was he... in love?

He immediately pulled back like he burned himself, removing his hands from Heero's body and taking a step back. Even in the darkness he could make out Heero's flushed face perfectly, his mouth hanging slightly open, panting and he brought a hand up to wipe his hair out of his face, fixing his nervous gaze on Duo.

'I'm sorry... I got a bit... carried away.' Duo panted heavily himself.

'That's okay... I don't mind.' Heero came closer again, looking ready to continue driving Duo mad with either pleasure or confusion But Duo kept him arm length away.

'You'd better go home, I need to get rest. Can't afford another day off.' He said with a fake smile, hoping to make Heero believe nothing was wrong, but Heero was a tougher guy to fool.

Heero sighed and lowered his gaze 'Did this freak you out or something?' He asked as he picked up his disregarded shirt and put it on.

'No!' To 'prove his point' he moved in and kissed Heero again, only not as passionate as before. His legs were weak enough already.

When they broke apart Heero smiled shyly. 'okay, I believe you! You sure have nice methods of convincing.' He said teasingly.

Relieved that Heero bought his act he walked him to the door and froze when Heero gave him another kiss goodbye. He was really in deep now.

'Call me.' He sweetly said and then the doors of the elavator closed, taking Heero downstaris.

Oh dear God, in all the time he had been dating heero, he had never asked him to call him. It felt like the ultimate connection. Many women has asked him to call them back, he never did. Resulting in many desperate messages on his voicemail. When they ask you to call, it's serious. It is no longer just a fling. Not that he could call what he had with Heero a fling, but to a bachelor man like him, it felt like Heero had just asked him to marry him.

'Yeah, sure. Tomorrow.' He promised. He had no other choice, after all, all goes in love and war, right? We cheat, we use, we hurt, so why wouldn't he be allowed to ruin some one's life for the sake of his own? Yes, he did realise how selfish he sounded right now, but he tended to be like that when he freaked out. And this was a time when he really freaked out!

Yeah okay, so he was a bit afraid of commitment and the fact that Heero was a guy didn't help! Some sympathy please!

'I handled that well.' He lied and gathered his disregarded clothes. While he put the T-shirt in a basket, to wash later, he couldn't help but replay what just happened. And he couldn't help remembering vividly how much he liked it. He sighed and let himself fall backwards onto his bed. There was no denying, not anymore. He couldn't deny the fact that he liked being around Heero. He couldn't deny that he liked his voice and his kisses and he couldn't deny that Heero was totally smitten with him. Maybe his feeling for Heero really did exceed the limits of friendship.

He touched his lips gently, contemplating. Never in his life did he spend so much time thinking about his life and his future. It irritated him.

It took him a while to realise his phone was ringing. After the sixth ring he finally picked it up and it was silent on the side of the line for a while.

'Duo?' Pams voice asked suddenly, probably not sure if he was there.

'Yeah.'

'I just thought I'd check up on you. Since you 'sick' and all.'

He didn't like the way how she pronounced sick 'What do you want?'

'Well, I am in my car right now and I happen to be parked right outside your building.'

Shocked he ran over to the large window in his living room that looked out on the street. Yes, across the street he could see Pams BMW, she waved at him.

'And I also happened to see Heero leave about fifteen minutes ago looking rather satisfied, that wouldn't have anything to do with now, right?'

He could see her mocking face from this distance and growled. 'Of course not, he sleeps with neighbour!'

'Of course honey, keep saying that to yourself. So, any juicy details?'

'Nothing I would tell you about.'

She pouted her best pout.

'We kissed...' He admitted silently in the telephone 'And what the fuck are you doing in front my apartment in the middle of the night!

He laughed as she saw she distanced the phone from her ear so she wouldn't be completely deaf when he was finished shouting.

'I have my reasons.' She said with a grin.

'I thought you were agianst my masterplan.'

'Oh. I am, but this didn't turn out like you thought it would, right?'

'... right...'

'Oh Duo! It is so obvious! You are so totally in love with him! It is driving me crazy that you keep denying it!'

'What if I'm not?'

'... excuse me...'

He sighed ' Maybe you are right...' It pained him to admit this to Pam, 'Maybe I do feel something for him.' He rolled his eyes when he saw her doing a little dance in her car out of happiness.

'Yeah, I know, I know, you won, you were right, hallelujah praise the lord...'

'For one who has found true love you sure don't sound happy.'

'I said I might FEEL something for him, I never said anything about true love. Now get out of there before you get mugged.'

'Like anyone would dare to rob me.'

'I guess they wouldn't not in that bright light. I can see your 'imperfections' from here!'

There was some cursing and then: 'Oh Duo Maxwell you better sleep with one eye open tonight!' Then the line was disconnected with a laugh. The lights in her car went out and her headlights went on. She left with screeching tires.

He laughed, she was just way to easy.

After another dreamless sleep he woke up with, probably, Bill banging on the door.

'Open this door NOW.'

Yes, that was Bill alright.

He rolled out of bed and stumbled to the door, he wanted to go back to that serene dark place where he had been only minutes ago. He opened the door a little bit but Bill threw it open further and stomped into his penthouse.

'Please come in.' He said sarcastically and closed the door, looking tiredly at Bill who was screaming about something, looking really upset. But he was talking to fast for Duo to understand any word of what he said. He just woke up for crying out loud!

Then Bill unfolded the newspaper he held in his hand and Duo gasped as he saw the large, very large, picture on the front page. A clear picture of Heero, walking out of his building, having a very smug and content smile on his face while running a hand through his hair.

'At two AM a satisfied lover left the penthouse of the one and only Duo Maxwell. Heero Yuy, a boy Duo has been seeing often lately, came to Maxwells place on October the third at a late hour and didn't leave the apartment before now. Duo Maxwell sure has some explaining to do and everyone is waiting excitedly for him to save his sorry ass out of this mess. One thing is for sure, he can't deny it, the doorman confirmed Heero visited Duo and not some else in the building.' Bill read out loud and then held the paper in a different angle and showed him two more, smaller picture. One of Heero going in to the building and one of him coming out. Now, there would have been nothing wrong with that... IF his shirt wasn't inside out when he left...

'You said you were sick!' Bill screamed and threw the newspaper at his head. 'But you just wanted a day off so you could fuck the brains out of Jap-Boy! You disgusting faggot!'

'But we didn't have sex!' He protested, but Bill was furious.

'Try selling that to the press! I'm sure they won't buy this. Is this how you show you're gratitude? We, me and Teffra, brought you to the top and this is how you thank us!' Bill screamed and came a step closer, intimidating Duo.

The sound of people and photographers crwoding at the front door of his appartment complex could be heard. Duo ran to the window and quickly shut the curtains.

'Their out for blood now...'

**Okay, I said this often and I will say it again: This is SO NOT what I was going for...**

**Aw well**

**Please review!**

**Crimson Waterfall has left the building**


	13. Chapter 13

Wow... it's been a while since I've updated this story, I got a bit of a writers block... hehe... I'm not sure if it's over yet but I thought it would be worth a try.

Oh, and something I forget time and time again: Disclaimer: I do NOT own Gundam Wing, if I did I would be filthy rich and you'd had to go out and buy a BOOK to read my stories. No, even better, I would have something far more interesting to do with my spare time then writing books. Like... oh i don't know... Travelling the world... diving... basejumping... safari... ordering maids around...

My sister ain't home

Chapter 13

Duo looked at the picture in the newspaper, realising that it was taken from the place where Pam had parked her car yesterday. Betrayed, he suspiciously asked: 'Do you know who the photographer is?'

Bill sighed loudly in frustration. 'No! Can't you read! It says: Photographer: anonymous! If I DID know the bastard I would be beating the living shit out of him... after I'm done killing you of course.' He angrily added and somehow Duo didn't see it as a completely empty threat.

He walked back to the window and peeked through the curtains, looking down at the madness below. He could only imagine how things must be going at Heero's place. Most of the interviewers probably wanted to talk to him. Since he wasn't a star and didn't have an aggressive agent he was less likely to lie. Nervous, almost to the point of panicking, he paced the room, trying to think. How can he deny it? What if heero had already told them what had happened last night? He grabbed the phone and quickly dialled his number. He counted the number of rings before it was picked up and a somewhat worried voice came over line:

'Hello, Hanako Yuy speaking.'

He fell silent, his mouth gaping open. His mind reeled, trying to find something to say. For so long he had wanted to talk to her, she was the reason of this mess and now... he had nothing to say. He didn't even want to talk to her at this moment, he needed Heero, he needed the man so that he could try to salvage what was left of his already beaten career.

'Hello, I'm Duo... Duo Maxwell. Is Heero at home?' He asked, mentally punishing himself for stuttering.

'Sure, hang on a minute.'

He heard her walk away from the phone and call Heero's name. By the sound of it he seemed to be upstairs. His thoughts were confirmed as he heard footsteps definitely coming down the stairs and hurry towards the phone.

'Duo! Oh my god there are news reporters everywhere!' Heero breathed out, obviously anxious and unsettled.

'Heero it's okay, just don't talk to him, okay? What ever they ask just say you have no comment and close all your curtains. If you ignore them, they'll go away after a while. Don't worry.'

'What's all the fuss about?'

Duo sighed 'Haven't you seen your picture in the newspaper?'

Heero gasped 'MY picture! Oh my god...'

He laughed softly, not really knowing why, but he could just imagine how Heero looked right now and it somewhat amused him.

'It's okay, it'll probably blow over soon...' Yeah, they will only forget this if the president decides to declare war, it didn't seem like that would be happening anytime soon.

'Can't... can't i come over to your place?'

He sighed, even though he loved Heero coming over, probabaly because he would take his sister with him, he couldn't allow that. Bill would have a heart atteck... not that he cared, but it would be the last nail on the coffin of his carreer.

'No heero, that will only make matters worse. Just stay in doors, soon they will realise you are not going to talk to them and they'll leave... but it might take a while.'

'Tell me about it, they've been here for hours! Aren't they... aren't they gonna break down the doors or smash the windows or something?'

He laughed 'Heero, they are reporters, not some protesting mob!'

It was silent for a while and Duo couldn't help his mind, he couldn't stop it as he once again thought: Hanako was there. She was there, she was in the house he came almost everyday now. Each and every time he had missed her. She wasn't there. And now she was and he KNEW she was there. He wanted to go, but did he wanted to go because of Heero or because of her? He liked Heero, but come on, he was a guy, a little feminine, but still definitely a guy! He couldn't be gay, he was almost twenty-six for christs sake, if he was gay, he would've found out sooner, right?

Maybe he was a little grateful of the fact that, with those nosy reporters, he couldn't see Heero for a while. He should take a step back and just take a good long look at how things were going... without heero distracting him.  
'Heero, I think it would be better if we wouldn't see each other for... well, let's say two weeks?'

'What! Why?'

His muscles tensed at the sound of Heero's almostd esperate voice. 'Because of the reporters. Let's not give them what they want okay? Stay inside as much as you can and if we don't see each other they will forget it.'

'Really?'

'Really, they'll be gone before you know it.'

A long and suffering sigh came through the phone. As Duo looked up he could see Bill, rolling his eyes and standing with his chubby hands on his fat hips, angrily tapping his foot on the floor as he waited. He was surprised that there was no steam coming out of his ears.

'Well, I have somethings to... take care off. So, you okay with it?'

'If that's what it takes to get rid of them... I guess I have no other option.'

'Okay. Bye.. and don't talk to them!' He quickly added.

Heero chuckled 'I won't. Goodbye Duo.'

'See ya soon.'

'I know. I lo-'

He hung up. He knew what Heero wnated to say but he didn't need to hear it. Take a step back Duo, he mentally told himself. Take a step back and just... observe...

'Why don't you just dump the kid?'

'Maybe I will...' He said sadly. Maybe he'll have to. If it really is Hanako whom he loves...

'Good. That kid isn't even one-night-stand material'  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So he was now at the point where he hadn't seen Heero for over a week. It had all blown over, only the pathetic magazines were still interested in what ever happened between the two of them. Everybody in America had their suspicions, but they never proved, nor denied them. Meaning that people lost interest very quickly when they couldn't even see Duo go angry about the acusitions.

So... a week... He was bothered to admit that he was... bothered with not seeing Heero for quite so long. But maybe he was even more bothered with the fact that he hadn't even given the boy one thought that week. He pointed a blaming finger at him being busy with his work... but even during the sleepless nights he all forced it out of his head. It was just one of those things you didn't want to think about. Like, for example, it's saterday morning, you wake up in your warm comfy bed, enjoying the fact that you can sleep in for once after a hectic period. The LAST thing you want to think about in those blissful moments are the facts like you have a lot of work due monday. So you push them away to sundaymorning... sunday afternoon... Sunday evening... He end up apologising to your boss for not having your work done...

That sort of described how he felt. Only he was pondering, or rather: NOT-pondering over a life-altering decision. Be honest, picking heero would take him down a way different road then if he'd pick Hanako. It would be a bumpy road... with lots of blubber... But, didn't the lows were what made the highs so much better?  
He shook his head.

'Ah! So much stuff in my head!' Taking a deep breath he tried to compose again and once again sat down on the couch. It was time now. He HAD to think of it. He had the day off. If he didn't do it now... he wouldn't ever.  
'Heero... Hanako... How hard can it be?' He remembered his teacher, who was prepping him for college, told him, when you had two options, always write them down and add their downside but also their good things.  
Raiding through his apartment he finally came up with a scrap piece of paper and a half eaten pen. Clearly he was a man of a computer erra... but since said computer crashed... he had to do it old school.

'Yeah, old school.' He mumbled as he devided the paper in two sections by a fat ink line. In the right section he wrote down in his crappy handwriting: Heero. In the left section: Hanako.

Under them he wrote: Advantages/good things. For lack of better words.

'Okay... Something good about Heero.'

"Attractive" He wrote.

He put the pen to his mouth, nimbling on the end. 'Now... Something good about Hanako.' He rolled his eyes and once again wrote: "Attractive" 'Well duh, they're twins after all...' He rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to Heero's side. Anothing good thing about heero. He decided to stick with the 'physical' stuff at first.

'He's... a... good... kisser...' he mumbled as he wrote down said line.

Then Hanako:

His mind drew a blank. How the hell can he know she's a good kisser? 'Uhm... she's female!' He concluded, that was sure as hell good, since it would give him no trouble with the reporters... or with his inner homophobic self for that matter. Maybe homophobic wasn't the right word... but he sure as hell was yet to feel comfortable with himself being... gay.

Since all the physical stuff fell under the category: attractive. He could come up with no more. So, the deeper stuff then. For as far as he can go deep about hanako, whom he had only spoken to for about five minutes...

'Well, she does have a cute accent.' He wrote it down, but then... he striped through it. He changed his mind again and wrote it down once again. He couldn't decide if he found her thick Japanese accent cute or annoying.  
'Back to Heero... Well, he's a little shy... at least not cocky, that's for sure. I like that.' He wrote it down and grinned, sort of content with himself, though he felt incredibly stupid doing this for some reason. 'He has seen the world. So that means he is young, but not naive and... maybe even 'wise', dare I say? ... Hmmm... well he's adventurous you gotta give him that.'

"Adventurous"

'He makes me laugh.'

"Funny"

'He has this way of being radiant... like they say pregnant women are. It is odd... I like it.'

"Radiant"

'Come to think of it, Hanako also struck me as a radiant type of person.'

"Radiant"

'She was also funny.'

"Funny"

'Damn... weren't twins coming from two different eggs supposed to be... DIFFERENT!' He also realised that with Hanako traveling around so much, he figured she must have an important job, meaning she was smart.

"Smart"

Evening found him with his feet propped up on the coffee table while he was switching through the different channels of the telly, going by all fivehundred of them with a zombie-like stare. The list he had been making that afternoon lay half under his sock clad feet. A lot of words were crossed, ink sports everywhere. In the end you could find no readable downside or good thing about either of the two oppositions. The last thing that had come into his sick perverted mind was that Heero was willing. More then willing and he was from the start. Hanako was the one to refuse him. But he didn't want to sound like some superficial jack ass... though he, in fact, WAS a superficial jack ass. But god damn he didn't need it spelled out on paper, right?

Channel fivehundred showed him nothing more then a few oily men working out on this new and, apparently amazing work out machine. Curious, he didn't change the channel and watched as the guys, who weren't bad looking at all, sweated and panted in their tiny spandex sport outfits. He couldn't decide, was this supposed to turn him on or disgust him?

'Oh, yeah that feels good.' The man on the machine groaned as he pulled himself up, his muscles tensing and the camera zoomed in on his sweaty but satisfied features, like he just had amazing sex.

Maybe his tactic of taking a step back and taking a long good look... wasn't such a good idea.

He went through the channels once again, but just like the first time around, he didn't find anything interesting enough to stop him from falling asleep. So he did, dozing off as America's roll model mom presented the new, state of the art... duster she had invented herself. All Duo could wonder, while consciousness took over his bored mind, was how pathetic her social life must be that she took time improving the... duster.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'Hey, you've reached Hannah and Hee-chan. Leave a message for one or both of us and if you ask nicely, we may call you back. Bye bye.'

BEEP

He was surprised at how strong the in the end TWO weeks of loneliness had made him. He wasn't even affected by her voice! Youd good dog, you. 'Hey, Hee-chan,' he said mockingly, 'i'm sorry I haven't called for such a long time. Things were going crazy here.' He lied. He had been to the studio, but Bill was too occupied shouting at some guys in expensive suits that they ended up not doing much. Apparently america was not too pleased with the possibility of their once most favourite pop-star being gay.

FLASHBACK

'I don't care! Just. Fix, It.' He heard Bills mumbled yells through the door. Pam was flocking all around him as she put his make-up on for the short photo-session that would follow. The look was dubbed by Bill as: I'm-gonna-look-as-straight-as-I-can-fucking-be. Though in his original name was more swearing.

'Sit still would ya?' Pam asked agitated as she tried to make him look as straight-as-fucking-possible. Really, how hard could it be?

'Okay, Bill told me that we should keep the braid out of view.'

He rolled his eyes. 'Come on Pam, EVERYBODY already knows I have a braid.'

'This is the first photo-shoot after the... Situation,' Pam had mysteriously dubbed it a few days ago, 'No braid.'

'Okay, okay. Hey, does, looking straight mean I should scrunch up my face like there's a stick up my ass.'

Pam gave him mock-angry look.

He shrugged 'It seems to work for Bill.'

Pam laughed 'Well, as long as you don't look like your enjoying having the stick up your ass I think it's alright.'

'Pam...'

'Yes?' She half interested responded as she was fussing about his bangs, which looked just fine and... straight to him.

'I'm gonna have to ask you something serious.'

She stopped in her fussing and bent down to look him straight (no pun intended) in the eye, a serious look. Then, she mockingly said with a satisfied smirk 'Yes, you need lube for anal sex.'

'I mean it Pam! Something serious.'

This time she really was and she waited for him to continue.

'Was it you?'

She didn't know what he was talking about, a good sign he supposed.

'The pictures, in the newspaper the day after. Did you make them?'

Pam rose from her hunched position and gave him a nothing short of hurt look. 'Duo! How can you even think that!'

He raised his hands in surrender. 'I guess not then.'

'Why would you even think that?'

'I'm kinda embarressed for suspecting you but... well, I made you angry and it did seem like they were taken from the exact spot where your car stood.'

'It's bull Duo. I don't know what's Bil has been drilling onto you. It's okay to TRUST people.' She continued with his bangs, more hairspray was added to the point where they were stiff from it. That caused more fussing. Looking 'natural' was part of looking 'straight'. 'For your information i wasn't really angry and when you saw me leave, I really did LEAVE.'

'Okay, I'm sorry then.'

'You better be.' And she gave a quite painful tug at his hair. 'Duo, I don't mean to sorry you. But this can ruin your carreer. And you knwo I'd never want that to happen.'

Yeah, like he didn't know that this wasn't quite good publication on his part.

He continued listening to the sounds that were coming from the other side of the door. One of the other guys there was currently talking, but it was too soft for him to hear more then continuous mumbles. It was his carreer they were talking about in there. What else could they be talking about? They must be talking about how he messed up. How badly he messed up the opportunity of a lifetime. He had messed up the moment he had asked the driver to stop the car and he offered the rainsoaked Heero a ride.

That was gonna ruin his carreer... stupid him...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'So I guess I'll-' He continued into the phone but it was suddenly picked up by someone panting.

'Duo?'

It was Heero.

'Heero hey, home after all?'

'Yes... I'm sorry, I was under the shower.'

Why did the thought of Heero standing in the livingroom, dripping on the floor, maybe naked, or just a towel wrapped around his wet body turned him on? Well at least it did a little bit.

'That's okay. How are things? Any reporters outside?'

'No, not for a while actually, I can run around the hosue naked again.' Heero joked.

It was a joke, but it stirred something in Duo. Got he needed to get laid... At that exact moment he was willing to sleep with... anything.

'So. Free next friday?'

He thought about that for a while. Yes he was free on friday, he was free almost the entire week actually. Bill only busied him a little with interviews where he had to convince the public he wasn't gay, though the actual 'Situation' may not be spoken about it said interviews. They didn't want to remind people. 'Yeah, I can squeeze you in.'

Heero chuckled. Something in his underbelly stirred again, along with a stirring in the even lower body parts. 'Well, that's very generous of you.'

'Generous is my middle name, gorgeous.' He added smoothly, to test himself. And afterwards, not regrets, not funny feeling, no nothing. It almost felt comfortable. Almost. So this was how he should find out, action and reaction. Instead of not seeing Heero, he should see him as much as possible. Hmm... that could be done.  
'What did you have in mind for the friday then?'

'Well, I was thinking, some of my friends want to meet you, so we can all go out for dinner. And when that's over we could go to my favourite club... without paparazzi, handsome.'

'Sure, count me in. I'd love to meet your friends.' You can learn SO much about a person by meeting his friends.

'Great. Can you pick me up at around eight?'

'I have to pick YOU up?' He mockingly asked.

'Yes, that is the proper thing to do.'

'Why?'

'Because you're the dominant one in this relationship.' Heero answered, like it was the most normal thing int he world.

Dominant, that meant that if they had sex, he'd be on top, right? Now, he'd like to say that with Heero, 'his love of his life' he wouldn't care if he was top or bottom. But he did care. Thusfar, the thought of having something up his... No, not arousing in ANY manner.

'I guess i am.' He said smugly. They said sugar sweet goodbye with a slight sexual innuendo and Duo ran for the shower to jerk off. He begged to differ that it had anything to do with him wanting Heero. Because, even though he felt bad about it... Hanako's face flashed before his eyes as he orgasmed...

I sped this chapter a little up actually. I was planning on doing some deeper and more emotional chapters about Duo sitting at home, pondering about whom to choose (and on the contrary of what you might think, I CAN, in fact, write chapter like that succesfully, but that doesn't mean I will), I didn't feel like it, to sum it all up.  
Me no likes pondering Duo. Me likes Duo having physical action with Heero... I need to get a life.

Okay... apart from that I dan't really judge. I feel like i'm rushing, but I need to get to the part where it is all interesting again. The problem with me is that it takes me so long to update nowadays, that the current state of the story is boring with me... which in it's turn causes me to not update at ALL.

Now, we all know whom he is gonna choose in the end, but, and be honest with me, did I at least even the scores a BIT in this chapter. It still has to be angsty after all.

Well... I'm gonna lie in a coma for a while. We will meet when we will meet.

CW bows for you. 


	14. Chapter 14

Thank you for once again the lovely reviews! Sniff you're gonna make me cry ; )

My sister ain't home

Chapter 14

The rest of the week had gone by swiftly and he had to admit he was eager to meet Heero's friends. He had always wanted to meet the band members. He was curious about them.

He now stood in front of his mirror. He had a bit of a dilemma. Heero and he were going to meet Heero's friends over dinner... but after that they were going to club, no time to change in between. So he had to find something that was respectable but also sexy and club-dressing material.

After a few more minutes of pondering he decided to go the easy way. Normal dark jeans and a black button-up shirt. In the club he could always unbutton some of them... to make ik more appealing. If he dared that is. He was a little afraid that Heero might take him to a gay club. He wouldn't feel comfortable in an evironment like that, but at the same time, as a, supposedly 'gay couple', they would stand out in any other club. He decided not to worry himself with it, he was already late as it was. He fetched his keys, his cell-phone and his jacket and left his apartment. Leaving the building he gave the doorman one last, angry and lingering look. The man had rat him out to the reporters after all. That man was never going to get a tip from HIM. He had a really satisfying thought of having him carry boxes filled with bricks up to his apartment, using the stairs, just for fun.

'Your car sir.' He was handed his car keys as someone drove his black sleek car up to the entrance, as he stepped out, he held the door open for Duo.

'Thank you.' He got in, minding not to bump his head against the roof of the car, it wouldn't be the first time. Thank god traffic wasn't a bitch and he arrived at Heero's house at a quarter till eight. Nice on time, too bad that there was no chance of Hanako being there, she was on one of her business trips again. Pity.

DING DONG DONG The merry tune sounded as he rang the doorbell, he smiled, what a stupid thing. It would drive him crazy if he had to hear that everytime someone came to visit.

He heard some locks being opened and rocked his weight from his left to his right foot, waiting for the door to be opened. As soon as it did the rocking stopped and he took the time to appreciate the view.

Standing in the doorway, with the bright light from the hall behind him was one nicely dressed Heero. He didn't at all take in mind the meeting with his friends as he had just prepared himself to party in whatever club they would be heading towards.

He could be arresting for wearing leather pants fitting him so perfectly as they did, this would turn the head of many women... and men for that matter. To 'cover' his upperbody he wore a just as nicely fitting black, sleeveless, shirt. At the height of his chest, as horizontal blue stripe ran across the black surface. Heero was busying himself putting on a ragged old leather jacket, a little smirk on his face.

'What?'

Duo shook his head and tore his eyes away from the legs and bottom to meet Heero's teasing eyes. 'You just uh... Yu never struck me as the kind of person to wear leather.' He finally said.

'Does it bother you?'

'No.' He stood still as Heero walked past him, closing the door and heading for the car. 'No, not at ALL.' He said, taking in the full view of the very nice body from behind. All his I'm-not-gay-thoughts were left at Heero's doorstep as he followed him to the car. This time Heero took a seat on the passengers side, so Duo drove.

'So, where is this place we are meeting your friends?'

'The same Chinese place where we had been. It's the only place that will grant us privacy.'

After a silent but comfortable, though sexually loaded ride they arrived at said restaurant and the waitress waiting up front guided them to a larger booth then they had been in before. The low, but large table was surrounded by eight cushions on the floor to sit on. How many people were coming? Duo wondered. He gave the lady a tip and asked her not to mention he was here, since he noticed her wide eyed reaction when she recognised him the moment she saw him.

She nodded, but didn't take the money, she wanted an autograph.

Heero smiled and shook his head as he took a seat on one of the black cushions. As soon as Duo was done he came to sit beside him.

'We are early.' Heero commented.

'Yeah. I sexpected to have more traffic against me, but it seems to be a quiet evening.'

'hn.' Heero commented with a little smile and he nodded to the elderly waitres who came in to hand them the wine card.

He wondered what the little smirk had meant, but he had no time to ponder as the young waitres entered again, one walking behind her, also entering the booth.

Heero rose from his seata nd walked up towards the man Duo immediately recognised from the large picture of the band hangin gin heero's livingroom. It was the other asian guy, with the black hair and eyes. He looked a little less intimidating though as he gave the slightly shorter Heero a firm warm hug.

'It's good to see you again.' Heero said as he let go of his friend.

'Yeah, it's been too long. But you were...' He looked past Heero at Duo, still sitting at the table, 'busy.' He finished and walked up to Duo, who came to stand now as well.

Though smaller, the Asian man had his way almost frightening Duo. He shook his hand a little too firm, up to the point of painful as he captured his gaze with his.

'Chang WuFei. Heero's friend.'

'Duo Maxwell… nice to meet you.' He unsurely said. He sat down again, next to Heero, WuFei took his place across from him and grabbed the wine card, looking through it with an uninterested gaze.

'Wufei.' Heero softly hissed.

WuFei lay the card down and looked at him before turning to Duo. 'So, Duo, what do you do for a living?'

This man was joking right? Did he seriously not know? 'Uhm, I'm a singer.'

'That's nice.'

It was silent again and Duo almost smiled as he saw Heero, from the corner of his eyes, silently forcing WuFei to continue the conversation. It was awkward, but in a way also very funny. He felt guilty though, it was obvious WuFei suspected him of not being the right guy for Heero. He was acting like the overprotective brother. Maybe he had a sixth sense for detecting duo's 'masterplan'?

'So, where do you live?'

'Uptown.' He liked to say more, but he was not allowed to give his precise adress to anybody.

'Hn. Whats your favourite food?'

Startled Duo psyisically backed up. 'I- I don't know.'

'what's your favourite color?'

'I... I don't really have a-'

'Favorite music?'

'I like it all actu-'

'Hn.'

He had a feeling what kind of answer WuFei had wanted. Japanese. Blue. Blue Fang. But that would be a little too much. But, come to think of it, he really did like the shade of Heero's eyes. But then again, the shade of heero's eyes was the same shade as Hanako's eyes. Confusing...

Heero decided to keep thing from turning hostile. 'WuFei, apart from his devoted job as drummer in our band of course, works for the Preventers. He is very high ranked.'

'Heero, that's confidential.'

'Oh bull, when you just got the job you'd even tell mere strangers you met on the street! Of course WuFei doesn't like to brag...' Heero sarcastically said.

'No, he LOVES it.'

'Trowa! Quatre!'

Knowing that he would have to stand up at one point he rose at the same time as Heero and watched him hug the newcomers. One of them was also in the picture, the uni banged guy. Green eyes, light brown hair. He looked kinda... emotionless. The other guy/boy on the other hand: Bright platinum blonde hair and shiny aquamarine orbs. He was even shorter then Heero was and gave the warmest and tightest of hugs. He even squaled as he saw Duo and hugged him as well.

'I'm so happy for the both of you!' Quatre patted Duo's back while continueing to hug him. 'I have to tell ya, no one makes Heero quite as happy as you do!'

Yeah sure, rub it in that he was soon going to be a mean bastard.

The blonde let go and turned to suffocate a stoic WuFei, who was still stubbornly sitting at the table.

The other band member walked towards him and gave him a friendly handshake. He did not say his name, so Heero introduced him.

'This s Trowa Barton, our other gitarist. And the excited bundle of blonde is Quatre. He ships in during some songs, but other then being Trowa's boyfriend he's not IN the band.'

'Oh... okay.'

They didn't have time to sit back down as some else entered. Since he had a;lready met everyone in the picture that was still alive, this person was new to him. He had long platinum blonde hair, almost at the same length at his, only he let it flow freely. Ling bangs framed his narrow face with a set of cold blue eyes. Well, at least they were cold to him, not to Heero, Trowa, Quatre and WuFei.

They shook hands. Damn that man was tall! Duo looked uo at him and gave him his most friendly smile.  
'I'm Zechs Merquise, owner of Club Wing Zero (corny, I know, i know), where the boys play the band'  
'Duo Maxwell. Nice to meet you.' So this was the overprotective club owner? Well, he did look as strict as Bill, but at least Zechs made it look handsome.

Two seats around the table remained empty, but it didn't seem like more were coming since they all ordered the meals they wanted.

Duo could see that they were close, they knew everything about each other. They had fun, laughing about things you can only laugh about after spending many years with them, so that you know what they exactly mean with 'That time WuFei had to visit the hospital with an emergency', 'Or the time Zechs ate his fill'. He didn't know what they meant with all that, but it made them all laugh, and the fact that they laughed, made him laugh. Though he did feel a little excluded, but Heero picked up on that very soon.

'Say Duo, you still need to visit us when we play.'

'Yeah1 Maybe you can even sing along with us!'

'That would attract a lot of curtomers.' Zechs commented, looking thoughtful.

Duo waved his hands 'No, I'm sorry, I can't sing anywhere but in the studio with my agent there. I signed a contract after all.'

'Sure one song wouldn't be a problem?'

'I'm sorry. I'd love to come watch though.'

'Yeah! Then you can hear Heero!'

'Hmpf... i sound way better then Yuy.' WuFei commented.

'Yeah, under the shower maybe.' They all laughed again.

Though this time Heero explained what they were laughing about while the rest were still catching their breaths. 'We used to all live together in one house and we noticed that WuFei liked to sing under the shower. So we recorded it once, but then suddenly he squeals like a pig and runs out of the bathroom. There was a spider in the bathroom.'

'And of course we have the lovely sound on tape.' Trowa added with a smirk.

'After that he carried the recorder around for weeks, and let everybody hear it he met on the street.'

'Well for your information it wasn't JUST a spider it was this big,' WuFei protested and held his fingers four inches apart, 'And it was THIS close to my face.' He reduced the distance between his fingers to one inch.

It still wasn't all that funny, but of course it was still a joke between friends and he'd never be a part of that. Without being part of it, you can never appreciate it. The others seemed to see the fun in Wufei defending his pride though and the laughing and protesting continued.

Dinner was served and they continued talking, once in a while asking Duo some questions about his carreer or his family, sounding genuinely interested.

But he was soon forgotten again, even a little by Heero as he was too busy catching up with his friends. He could understand, he hadn't seen them for weeks and the last time he had seen them wasn't just for friendly matters. He was content to just watch the display and he felt some dark hole inside of him growing, he wished he had friends like that. Sure, he had Pam... she was nice but... as hard as it may sound, she was not enough. He suddenly remembered what he dreamt of when he was young, the thing that put a smile on his face. It was not his carreer, not the money he owned, not even having his own business. It was having what he was seeing right now. That's what he always wanted... friends.

He had to stop himself, silently taking in a deep breath. If he stayed with heero, he'd become friend with them, but he should not let that affect his decision, otherwise he was bound to regret.  
Even more then he already did...

Angsty! Rrrrrr.  
Next chapter we're gonna see some action in da club! Maybe even some action in bed? Though I can almost see myself as a veteran, looking at how many stories I have posted and being here for almost a year but... Thusfar i haven't written a proper sex scene. Well, I have written it, but not posted it. And I know has some rules about explicit scenes... I just don't know them.  
Maybe some help? How far can I take my lemon?

Well, see ya, wouldn't wanna be ya... ( no offence, but i'm pretty content with myself)

Crimson Waterfall tries to wave in vain in her straitjacket ; ) 


	15. Chapter 15

Wow, I watched the movie FourBrothers today... wow, great movie, really fantastic. For those who haven't seen it yet: You really should.

My sister ain't home

Chapter 15

'I had a good time.'

'Yeah?' Heero looked up at him with a smile as they walked on the frosty sidewalk to where they had parked their car, a block away from the restaurant. Their breath showed as little white puffs in the air. A few steps out of the restaurant, Heero had come to walk so close to Duo, Duo had no other option then to sling his arm around his shoulders. Now he had said boy pressing against him. He wasn't sure if he minded.

'I was afraid that you would think they were nuts or something...'

'I said I had fun.' Duo retorded, a smile on his face as he separated himself from heero's warm body to get into the car, 'I didn't say they were sane.' With a shiver he turned on the engine and prayed for the heater to heat things up quickly, he was freezing. Fall sure did turn in to winter quick this year...

The computer on the car warned him for danger of ice. He looked outside the window, then turned to the computer. 'No kiddin.' He sarcastically said. 'Do they think blind men drive cars?'

Heero snorted, smiling while he shook his head. He fastened his seatbelt.

'Where to?'

'Well... There is this place where i usually go, but... it's men only and I didn't think you'd feel comfortable with that.'

Okay, now he was a bit surprised. Was he that transparent or was Heero just that good and considerate. He had indeed thought of it, but if he'd choose Heero in the end, he'd had to get used to visiting gay clubs. Might as well give it a try. To find out what he may be getting himself into.

'Good mindreading partner. But I don't think i mind.' He booted up the navigation system of the car, ready to type in the name of the club so that the car would tell him which way to go.

'Epyon (yeah, yeah, yeah, I can't ome up with anythign better... my minds been drained.)' A smile on his face as he watched duo write down the name into the computer. He could understand that Heero might think of this as the ultimate gesture. A once 100 straight man going to a gay club, all because he loves him so much. He could only imagine the disappointment when he found out this was all just an experiment...

XXXXXXXXXXXX

'Getting cold feet?'

'If you mean that literally: Yeah.' He pulled himself out of the now warm car, the cold hit him violently and he had to take a moment to adjust his body to it. He walked over to Heero's side, galently opening his door and grabbing his hand to help him out.

He stood next to his car, holding Heero's hand, looking at the club they were about to enter. It looked like any other club. Neon letters, lines of people in front of the door. Music booming out of it. The only different thing was that the line was filled with men only, holding hand or even kissing 'passionately', or just plain right having some on the curb.

'Did I taint you for life now?' Heero mockingly asked, only half of the worry was genuine.

'Nah, I can't be fucked up more then I already am.'

'Well... let's go in then.' Instead of walking tot the end of the line, which, surprisingly, was a long one, he walked up to the door and the large, very large black man standing in front of his. His muscled arms folded across his chest as he gave everybody a mean look. Then he fixed his eyes on Heero. To say he smiled or his eyes lightened up was a lie, he gave him the same look, but he did nod, said a small Hello Heero and held the door open for them. People in the line protested, but as soon as the door fell close, the sound was blocked out.

'Your coats gentlemen.' Another large man urged.  
They gave them their coats, in exchange they got a paper/plastic bracelet with a digit code on it. Duo's was bright orange, Heero's was pink. They shone even more in the blacklights of the club.

'No turning back now.' Heero mubled to him, with a smirk he held his hand as the doors to the real bar and dance area was opened. The loud music and the sexually loaded atmosphere hit them like a bomb.

'You come here often!' duo screamed/asked as they sat down at the bar and were handed beers like in any normal club.

'What makes you think that!'

'The bouncer knew your name!'

Heero leaned closer, so that they could have a 'normal' conversation. 'He works at Wing Zero on thursdays and saterdays.'

'Oh...'

'But yeah, i do come here quite often.'

Duo didn't want to be a pussy or anything, but he took extra long drinking his beer. He didn't quite look forward to jumping into the mass of male flesh writhing on the dancefloor, rubbing their bodies together. Time almost seemed to slow down as he looked at them, one couple in particular, just because they were right in his line of sight. There was a tall, but quite skinny bald man, dancing next to, more like: against his shorter boyfriend, even they even were boyfriends. He gripped the shorter guys hips, who's hands were in the air. Their lower bodies were being rubbed together and sometimes they both looked like they were going to have an orgasm, right there on the dancefloor and they gave each other these lustfilled looks.

It took his a while to realise Heero had moved from his barstool and was now standing right in front of him. An identical lustfilled look was fixed on him as Heero leaned closer and lay his hands on both of Duo's knees.

'Come on! We didn't come here to sit at the bar now, did we!'

Duo shook his head, because he agreed with him, but at the same time it could mean that he didn't want to go. He gave the crowd another suspicious look. The couple he had been eyeballing earlier caught his eye once again. A third guy was added to the dance, standing behind the bald man, pushing himself tight against his backside, moving with the rythm of the music.

He was startled as heero was suddenly flush against him, his mouth next to his ear, air being blown over it as he talked.

'You don't have to. We can go if you feel awkward.'

Yes, he did feel awkward. But also guilty. Heero kept and kept adjusting to him. If they left, they'd go to a 'normal' club, a club where Heero would uncomfortable, but he got over it, just because he wanted to be with Duo. And Duo seriously doubted he'd feel any better in a heterosexual club... seeing who his dance partner was. He shook his head and rose from his seat. 'Nah, I'm okay.' He gave the Japanese a grin. 'Let's dance.'

Heero gave him a little seductive smirk, grabbed his hand and guided him to the centre of the dance floor. It felt the same as any other club. Bodiues close around you everywhere, but that was the whole point, since you had to be close to your partner anyway. What else was the purpose of going to a nightclub where people had nothing short of sex on the dancefloor?

'So... how do I do this?'

'The same as with a girl I suppose.' Heero stepped closer, wrapping his arms around Duo's stiff neck.

'But you are not a girl.' He dumbly stated.

'Really now?' Heero licked his lips and pushed himself against him, proving that he was definitely NOT a girl but that he WAS for a fact, very excited.

It was all a blur, all he saw was Heero's face, very close to him as he felt the other urge his body to move with the rythm and just do what felt right. It all felt and looked like a dream, Heero's face being lightened with pink and purple hues, still his eyes were so very blue. Said eyes that once in a while closed in bliss as Duo started to lose himself, forgetting where he was, forgetting that he was bothered with the couple dancing very close to them, forgetting that this was a test and most of all... forgetting that he still firmly believed he was straight. That night... in that club... Duo sure as hell was no straight man.

XXXXXXX

Three AM found the two of them still furiously 'dancing' on the floor.

Heero panted heavily against his ear as he pushed himself even closer to him, as if he tried to crawl into him in his search of being even closer. 'Maybe...' He left out a soft gasp as Duo nibbled his ear mindlessly. 'Maybe we should take this home...'

'Why? Everybody else is doing it right here.'

'Nnn... oh... If I do it... Nn... I do it good...'

'You mean naked and properly horizontal?'

'... Yeah.' Heero firmly answered.

Okay, nice, warm, fuzzy feeling was gone as Duo was pushed back into reality when Heero's words firmly sunk in.

'I don't know about that.' Wussy, he thought. 'But I should at least take you home. It's late.' He detached himself from the other and they walked back to the hall, they showed their bracelets and were handed their own jackets by the bulky man.

There was no longer a line outside, they must have long ago given up. Who was crazy enough to stand in front of a club in his party clothing with these kind of temeratures? He held the door open for Heero again as said man climbed into the car. He felt that the mood had seriously dropped a few degrees adding to the cold. Heero sure was not as hell please with the change of scenery. As Duo carefully drove off on the slippery road he could see Heero almost sulking in his seat, staring out the window. He tried to convince himself that he was just excited and wanted a good fuck, but he was sure there was more to it. He obviously felt dejected... maybe even... maybe even a little heart broken. Duo felt his own heart clench at that thought. He hated seeing heero like this... dould Duo himself handle breaking up with Heero. It didn't look like he could.

He stopped in front of Heero's house, all the slights in the street were out. He didn't turn off the engine, he was preparing to just drop him off, not even walk him to the door. He needed to think about this, about heero's reaction. Then a strange thought, thusfar he kept preparing himself for when he was gonna break uo with him... but who said he will?

They sat in silence for a few moments that seemed to last forever till it finally got through to Heero that this was it. With more force then necesary he opened the door, gor out and slammed it shut again.  
He didn't drove off immediately. At first he stared up ahead, then turned to watch Heero walk up to his door and search for the right key for the lock.

With a determined look in his eyes he got out the car after turning it off and jogged up to him. The door was already open and he was about to step in when he turned to look at the American standing before him.  
'I'm sorry. You have to understand...'

'I do understand... but it still bothers me that you keep pushing me away.'

After a small staring contest Duo leaned forward spontaneously, the first move he hadn't thought through thouroughly. He just pressed his lips firm against Heero's, arms coming up to encircle the other's waist.  
Heero's cold lips soon warmed up to him, as did Heero's mood, wrapping his arms around Duo, he opened his mouth slightly, a silent invitation.

'Mmmmm...' Duo moaned as he deepened the kiss hungrily. The feelings that flooded him were so intense he didn't even think about what he was exactly doing. Kissing a guy in public... he didn't even mind.  
He shifted his attention to Heero's ear, jawline and neck, but stopped and only hugged him tightly as Heero softly started to beg.

'Please Duo... please... I- I want it... with you... please... please.' He moaned as he pushed his lower body even tighter against him 'Ah! Duo...'

Duo's head throbbed with the urge to think things over. He never did anything spontaneously ever since he accepted Bills offer... because that didn't turn out as good as he had hoped. But no thinking should be involved this night. He was sure if he made things a little easier or worse by sleeping with Heero, but He really didn't care as the body flush against him was so warm, while his back was being tortured by the freezing and merciless wind.

'Yes.'

'Yes?' the smile could be heard so clearly it made Duo's heart clench again.

'Yes.' He kissed his neck. 'Yes.' He licked his jawline. 'Yes.' They kissed pasionetely and Heero started to back up, guiding the both of them into the dark house. They almost forget to pull the door close behind them... since they were... occupied.

He followed Heero with a quickened pace up the stairs. He was upstairs for the first time and one of these rooms was the one Hanako once in a while slept in, but he didn't even care. Nothing could take his mind of heero as he was just as excited as the other.

Heero walke dinto a room, probably his own and turned around, facing Duyo with a smile. He pulled him close to continue what they started downstairs.

He'd never thought he'd say this... but it was delicious.

Mwuhahahahahahahaha, yes, the lots of you are just gonna have to wait till I update again. That can either be very soon or take a very long time, sinc eI have a math project to work on. Yeah, the fact that the weekend is over already (almost) makes me want to cry...

Don't worry, there'll be some hot stuff in the next chapter ; )

CW

PS: Yes it's short and yes it was just a quickie (no pun intended) but gimme a break, you can bitch and moan in your reviews ; ) 


	16. Chapter 16

**Okay, half of you must have given up on me, for good reason, but I still feel obliged to finally finish a story. Don't get me wrong, this will NOT be the last chapter (sorry flamers) but we are nearing the end. I am using my lasts threads of sanity here...**

**Okay, I'm not sure if allows this amount of lemon, but if you're reading this things should be okay. Just so you know, the beginning of this chapter is not just for satisfaction of the lonely mind, but it's a critical part of Duo's and Heero's relation, plus, I think it should be okay, since I've been discreet with my choice of words and the rating has gone up to M. Please don't kick me out!**

**Finally I would like tot ell you that unlike my other recent stories this one hasn't been spell checked, if you can't live with that, you have to wait for a day or two, to give my beta reader some time to turn shit into gold. I posted it already because I am an impatient bitch (Jessy, forgive me if this violates our 'contract' I just HAD to get it out of my system...)**

**You are warned for inexperienced lemon writing.**

**My sister Ain't Home**

**Chapter 16**

Everything had been fine, everything was great, mindblowing even... untill he heard it. He wished spending the night with Heero would have drowsed him enough to lock out the outside world, but it didn't. While Heero didn't seem aware, or atleast not bothered, the night from then on was ruined for Duo, no matter how hard he tried, his eyes kept darting towards the door, past Heero's naked form, wishing he could see what was beyond.

But before that... everything had been magnifisant...

'My legs gave out.' Heero explained with a teasing smirk after just falling backwards onto the soft bed. He looked up at the famous singer with naughty, shining blue eyes as he curled his finger, gesturing Duo to come closer.

Duo, for the first time since long inexperienced in the bedroom, hesitated before stepping closer and leaning forward to continue their sparring. He yelped as Heero grabbed his waist and pulled him onto the bed also. More long minutes were spent fighting for dominance in Heero's mouth while two sets of hands moved to explore.

Nervous as he was, thus far his experience with women came in handy as he skillfully peeled off the tight shirt, not for the first time seeing Heero's bare chest. The only way to gain his confidence was to momentarily pretend this was just like any other time and he trailed down from mouth to chest, leaving wet marks on the skin as his tongue never broke contact. The young man beneath him writhed in delight and let out a nervous chuckle as Duo's tongue darted out to lick a nipple. Duo rose on all fours to look down at Heero in question. He had to, somehow, without the use of words, let the other know that he wasn't helping him by laughing at something that was supposed to cause him to moan.

'Am I doing something wrong?' He asked fearfully, though he was too proud to let it show.

'Oh, no!' Heero realised his mistake, his gaze softened and he apologised for laughing and then pushed himself up to nuzzle Duo's cheek and lick his ear. With an audiable smile in his voice he whispered: 'I'm just happy... and... nervous...' he leaned back to make eyecontact.

Duo rolled his eyes and smiled. 'Tell me about it.' He joked, he bit his lip as he painfully realised he was stalling, just like the first time he had ever done it, or was about to do it. His highschool sweetheart did not enjoy his bedroom jokes and was quick to leave on that horrid evening that was supposed to be mindblowing. Looking down at Heero he envisioned it was that girl, pinned beneath him, inpatiently looking up at him. It hadn't been her first time and she had been visibly disappointed. The feeling of an earthquake coming from the core of his body shook him out of his musings as he felt Heero cup his confined erection.

'Don't be nervous...' A calm, comforting voice said, a second hand came up to pet his hair.

Duo smiled back at the gentle face mere inches away from him.

'Just let me do all the work.' Heero softly whispered and the words were almost lost in mid-air. Duo barely caught them. Heero's arms wrapped around Duo's waist again and he pulled the young singer down to lie flush on top of him.

Courage flared within him and fuelled his need to touch, his hands were out exploring uncharted territory again as he delved his tongue back into Heero's mouth. He felt like there was not enough time, ever, to get enough of Heero. His hands moved quick as there was the need to touch everything, every inch of skin before it would slip through his fingers and be lost forever, just like the mere second he could look into Hanako's eyes before it was gone. Like a thunderbolt that coursed through his body and travelled into the soil through his feet, leaving a hole in his shoe to remind him of every lost opportunity in his life. Had he been more presistent with hanako, she might have given him her number and then faith would have been changed. He would have never spotted the lonely form by the road on the rainy day and everything would have different. Unexplainable feelings and thoughts flooded him, thought about a person who's brother he was about to bed. He gasped as suddenly the two warm hands that had snuck under his shirt were gone, leaving him feeling cold.

'Duo... if you don't want to do it... that's fine.'

His vision came back into focus and he could see Heero's was lying. He wished his heart could still beat if he ripped it in two pieces, for then he could hand one half to Heero, while the other half, that was captivated by Hanako from that very first glance, could go to her. He realised that what he has been doing all this time... and his heart couldn't take it. He had given Heero half, to keep him on a leash, while the other half patiently waited for his socalled 'true love'. He knew that if things tdidn't work out with hanako, he could never face Heero again. So if he was eventually going to end up alone or with her, he might as well give Heero his entire heart for one night... 'No...' He finally whispered, his voice cracking dramatically. Damn those drama lessons, he thought. 'I want this... really... truly...' He said in his most honest voice, wondering if he was lying to begin with.

Heero's face broke into a bright smile as he detected the honesty. He pushed himself up again and instead of the passionate, hungry, animal like sparring they had done before, he gave him a true, loving kiss. Gentle, but powerful enough to make Duo's toes curl. Pulling back to where their lips were still touching Heero took a deep breath and lengthily looked Duo in the eye.

'I love you...'

Duo wasn't sure what caressed him most, the words, or the warm breath in his face. His muscles tensed and his head exploded with a string of thoughts and internal screams. Never, ever in his life did he say that out loud. He never confessed his love to anyone and now he had to say it to... to a person he might not even love?

'It's okay. I know you are not ready to say it yet. But you will be one day.' Heero interrupted the string of thoughts with his honest words.

Duo nodded and with lack of anything better to do in a moment like did, they continued what they had started almost an hour ago downstairs at the frontdoor. His fingers buried into Heero's hair as his body took over, lustfully rubbing against the denim of Heero's pants.

Heero, no doubt delighted that after waiting for so long, and not just tonight, speeded up the proces by ripping Duo's shirt off his body, his hands immediately finding both nipple, with which he played shortly before stroking his way downwards across steely abs. Heero's skill soon showed as he, though occupied, made quick work of Duo's pants. Within seconds it joined Heero's and Duo's shirts on the floor.

Duo smiled inwardly as he thought back to the time he worried that he might not be excited when heero enticed him into the bed. He couldn't have been more wrong and he was rockhard despite the fact that in the back of his mind, he was still nervous as hell. Sometimes it flooded his common sense and he almost expected that he would come to his senses and get the hell out of there, but that never happened. Ten minutes later still found him in bed with a halfnaked Heero.

'Uh... Heero?'

Heero silenced him with a fiery kiss. 'Don't worry, I'll bottom. It's what I like most anyway.' A smirk adorned his face as he wrapped his legs around Duo's waist and used his body weight to topple them over.

Duo now found himself on his back, in the middle of the twinsized bed, with Heero straddling his waist. He placed his hands on rouch, outdoor knees and slowly inched further up smooth and soft thigh till they finally rested on slim hips. His eyes caught the sight of heero's black boxers, straining to containing a growing, verey vital part of his anatomy. He was kissed senseless again, the next time he opened his eyes there were no more boxers, on either of them and the common myth about Asian men flew out of the window.

'You like?'

He looked up to meet a serious face, but a smirk reflecting in those bottomlees eyes. 'It's something i can get used to.' He retorted with a smirk of his own, earning a playful smack to the head before Heero bend down to 'kiss it better'. Though kissing soon turned to licking, the ears, the lips and then down the neck again.

'Oh Heero...' He desperately tried to voice his needs and judging by the look Heero gave him, that was one thing he succeeded at. 'Can't we finally just do it!' he begged.

Heero broke out into laughter, throwing his head back.

Just when Duo thought he couldn't get more turned on he did, though it was strange, what was so exciting about hearing him laugh? Or was it merely the sight of his eyes closing and the idea that in a few minutes (shorter if they wouldn't hurry up) he'd through his head back flooded by a totally different tensing withing his body.

'Where are you going?' His eyes widened as Heero crawled off him and rolled to the side of the bed.

'I need to get... certain equipment.'

He watched as the young japanese man opened the drawer of hid bedside table and Duo flushed a bright red as he though he caught the sight of a lime green dildo.

Heero turned back to him with something clutched in his hand and caught his look. He followed the stare to the still open drawer. Blushing hismelf he closed it and then mounted Duo once again. 'Well, I had to entertain myself till this night would finally come.' He explained sheepishly. He handed Duo the first item he had gotten.

Duo took it and read the label of the small tube. 'Lube...' He smiled 'I should have known. I feel like such a beginner.'

Heero smiled understandibly. 'I think it's cute.'

Duo moaned loudly as Heero touched his erection with the tip of his finger.

Done teasing he showed him the second and last object. 'Just in case.' He said, with a serious expression and he handed Duo the condom. 'would you like to do it or should I?'

'Y-you...' He handed back the items. He would have done it hismelf though had he known that Heero would put on the condom using his mouth only and then applied the lube in slow, long strokes, while his other hand, with three lubricated finger slipped behind his back, out of Duo's sight. But he had a fairly good idea what wa being done as he saw the beautiful face contort in pleasure.

Duo heart jumped with anticipation and he couldn't decide what was more pleasurable, him being handled so skillfully, or the flush on those high sheekbones as Heero touched himself.

Yes, everything had been wonderful till he had to come to his senses on that damned moment that ruined his mood, though couldn't stop him coming and maybe that was the worst part of it...

Heero had been riding him, in the most pleasurable sense of the world. Duo forced his eyes open and looked at Heero as the young man threw his head back, just as he had done earlier, though instead of laughing, a scream erupted from his lips and something warm, hot even landed on his chest. Just as he was about to reack his peak he heard it. The soft, barely audiable opening and closing of the frontdoor and footsteps walking through the hall, definetly someone with high heels. As he climaxed, he was shocked and guilty to realise that while Heero had done all the 'work' it was Hanako's face appearing in front of his closed eyes as he came.

Heero let out a few more cries before exhaustion and gravity pulled him down, his head rested on Duo's erratically moving chest as the American tried to breath after what must have been the most intense moment of his life. He looked down to see Heero smile, with his ear resting agaisnt his heart. Litle did he know he beat that hard out of guilt, clenching to the point of being painful as this was the ultimate symbolisation of what he had done for the past few months... Long seconds later the weight on top of him moved and he groaned as Heero slipped off him and carefully removed the condom. Duo did not have the strength to open his eyes, even as he felt a warm, soft towel clean his chest from Heero's passion. Next he heard the sound of the towel landing somewhere on the floor and Heero returned to rest his head on the damp chest.

Heero soon fell asleep but Duo was wide awake when the footsteps softly climbed up the stairs and disappeared into a room down the hall. Ten minutes later everything was silent, all he could hear was Heero's breathing. He wrapped his arms tightly around the body next to him, feeling the cooling sweat on the strong back. 'I'm sorry Heero...'

he woke up to the sound of sizzling coming from downstairs. Groaning softly he opened his eyes, expecting to find an empty bed as it was obvious someone was making breakfast downstairs, which had to be Heero. But he was surprised to find Heero was still peacefully sleeping in his arms as sun filtered through the thick curtains, which stood no chance agains the bright light. Duo closed his eyes and rubbed the sleep out of them. 'Hanako.' He concluded. He spend the next five minutes staring at a crisp white ceiling, wondering if he should go downstairs. He closed his eyes and felt indo a daydream he couldn't or wouldn't escape. He saew himself walking down the stairs in merely his boxers. He walked pover to the kitchen to find Hanako in short, revealing nightwear, her back towards them as she was cooking. He stepped closer and laid a hand on a narrow shoulder, making her turn. She smiled brightly and looked excited to see him, he envisioned his own expression wasn't different from hers.

'Oh Duo...' she said, as if they were trapped in a low budget American soap opera. 'I can't believe it's really you.' She lay her hands on his upper arms and stared at them in wonder, as if she expected him to disappear as soon as she'd touch him. She stepped in closer and he could feel her breath. 'You have no idea how logn i dreamed about you... but I never dared to tell you, I thought you loved my brother.'

'No, I don't love him. I love you, I always have.'

'Oh Duo!' She flung her hands around his neck and pulled herself up to connect their mouths.

'This is pathetic.' He opened his eyes to once again find hismelf on his back, in the bed, in heero's bedroom. He looked around and saw a dark blue bathroom hanging on a hook next to the door. He looked at Heero lengthily and then started peeling his arms off his chest, he carefully lifted the head and moved out from underneath, gently placing it on the pillow, his chest-substitute. He tip toed his way across the room, picking up his underwear along the way and then grabbing the bathrobe which was too short for him, but it'll do. He opened the door and winced as he creaked. Frightened he looked back at Heero, but the man was still fast asleep. He slipped out and closed it, wincing as the door again creaked on the same spot. Inwardly he cursed the door as he went down the stairs, the smells of food hitting him like bricks, the first confirmations that this wasn't just his imagination playing tricks on him. Piled up plates, glasses and mugs were already placed on the table but it had yet to be made. Entering the kitchen he found a vaguely familiar scene. The kitchen was the same though this time Hanako wore a long, silk, white bathrobe.

'Goodmorning.'

She jumped and turned around, holding a spatula his way as if it was a sword with which she could defend herself from attackers. She relaxed as she recognised his surprised face. 'Duo maxwell, right?' She said with thickly accented voice.

Duo merely nodded like a mute.

'Didn't think you'd be up this early since uh...' with a smirk she hinted at what she obviously must have heard, as duo, aware of her precense, couldn't keep quiet those last seconds.

Duo blushed.

'Don't worry, i won't tease. I'm cool with my brother being gay and believe when I say I won't tell the press. Little brother told me you are famous.'

'Little bother, I thought you guys were twins?'

she shrugged and turned back to her pan. 'I beat him by five minutes. Should I make you and heero breakfast as well?'

The way she pronounced heero's name made me wonder if she was overdoing it, teasing like any sister would, or if he had said it wrong all this time. 'I don't think heero will wake uo anytime soon.'

'Tired him, have you?'

'I thought you wouldn't tease.'

She turned back at him with a smirk.

'It's great to see you again.'

Hanako frowned, confused.

'You know, after our first meeting.'

'You wish to meet every stranger you see on the street again?'

'No, just you.'

'Why me?'

Duo fumbled with the robe, he suddenly realised it might not have been a smart move, putting on his 'boyfriends' robe, no possession of Heero should witness what he was planning. 'Well, i don't know about you, but I have never stopped thinking about you.'

'What do you mean?' She looked even more confused now.

'I thought... when we met that there was some sort of... connection. Attraction is a better way to describe it.' He stepped in closer, a mere feet away from her now. Though she now couldn't deny he was strongly coming on to her, she didn't step away from him, but she didn't look less confused.

'I've been wondering... I thought that when I met you, it was love at first sight.'

Her eyes widened.

'I like your bother alot, but I just wonder if I only like him because he resembles you in so many ways.' He came even closer and he could hear Hanako swallow.

'So now you want to know?'

'Heero is still asleep... he will never find out... I just need to know if I had been right all this time... All the time I thought you are the one.'

'No, I musn't, he's my-' Her words died in her mouth as it was sealed by Duo's.

He kissed her furiously and tried to do the same he had done with heero, trying to evoke the same feelings. He sparred with her tongue, he caressed her cheek and neck. He did feel something, but sadly he had to brush it off as lustm nothing more. He let his hand trail down, surely something more intimate would awaken the feelings of love he had felt for her for the past few months...

He wasn't sure if he should be shocked or delighted to feel hanako wrap her arms around him and kissing back. But, what else was she going to do, with Duo locking her in a detah grip?

His hands landed on the firm globes of her ass and he squeezed. Pleasurable, yes. Mindblowing, no.

However, suddenly, he did feel thunder couring through his veins, leaving a strange tingle behind, but it wasn't because of sparks between him and Hanako, because those were non-existant. What made him jump and push the young woman away and turn his head in shock, was the sound of one of the mugs he had seen on the table earlier, shatter into a thousand pieces on the tile floor after slipping out of Heero's limp hand.

He could see puzzle pieces fitting together as heero looked back and forth between him and his sister with incredibly wide eyes. His lips, once slightly parted in shock pressed together in a tight line and his eyes slowly narrowed to a viscious look.

Unlike the teary reaction of all the girls whose hearts he had broken, Heero didn't fall to his knees to cry like a baby. His fists clenched at his side and his muscles visibly tensed. He looked away, his whole body trembled with anger and betrayel.

Finally, Duo found back the words that had died on his lips. 'Heero, I-I can explain...'

'Heero...' hanako joined in.

Briefly glancing at the sister he could see tears filling her eyes and one managed to find it's way down her cheek.

'EXPLAIN! You don't really want me to listen to your crap, right! How can you do this to me!' His voice finally cracked and his eyes started to well up, but he'd be damned if he let any of those tears escape. He fixed his gaze on Duo with a deadly aim. 'Get out of my house!'

Duo was too shocked to do anything but stand frozen in the kitchen.

'GET OUT!' He pointed a trembling finger in the general direction of the door.

'Heero, please-'

'Shut up!' He snapped at his sister. 'I let you sleep in my house and this is what I get! Get the hell out of here! Both of you!' Had he been a cartoon fume would have come out of his ears as the two of them didn't move and inch despite his commands. 'GET OUT!' He once again screamed. To angry, to hurt and ready to explode he couldn't stand the sight of them any longer. He stomped his shoe on some of the larger shatters of the mug. The crunching sound making the two in the kitchen flinch. He pointed an accusing finger at them. 'When I come back I want you two gone!' He finsihed and them stomped off. In the hall they heard him rip his coat of the hook to cover his half naked form and then he stormed out of the house. The door slammed close so hard the windows rattled in the walls.

Duo looked at Hanako, who answered his sad stare with one of her own. Damn, he thought, he really screwed up.

He slipped into his clothes but he never planned to leave. He sat down on the couch in the livingroom and stared as Hanako came downstairs dragging a heavy bag.

'Leaving?'

She shot him a poisonous glare 'You heard what he said, I don't want to make things worse.' She blamed him and he couldn't object. 'I hope this answered your questions, maybe something good can come out of it.'

'Yes, it did answer my questions.'

She tapped her foot impatiently. 'So?'

'i owe him the answer more then I do you.' He mrely answered.

'Men...'

'Why did you kiss me back?' he asked before she disappeared into the hallway.

'I owe you no explanation.' She spat.

'No, you don't.' He was surprised to see her walk back into the livingroom and stand in front of him.

'Just to get things clear. I don't love you. I mean, you're a nice guy, if I should believe heero, though I'm sure his opinion has changed and yes I am a bit attracted to you but it's nothing, really. If I had known that 'flirting' with you on that day would have caused all this drama, I wouldn't have done it, because it's not worth it. I hope I didn't break your heart?' She actually sounded sorrowful.

'No... I broke it myself...' He lowered his gaze.

'Well, goodluck with Heero...' She turned and left, closing the door softly.

Duo sighed heavily and stared into thin air, his hands folded in his lap. Hours went past but he hardly noticed. For the first time in his life, no thoughts crossed his mind and he actually, despite the terrible situation, found it all very comforting. For the first tiem he was able to let go of all his worries. That day, the names Bill amnd Tefra were unknown to him, as was his recordcompany, as was Hanako.

He cellphone played a popular tune but he paid it no attention ad he remained in a trance that was broken at ten pm that evening when the first sounds returned to the house. Duo blinked, awakening from a strange dream, to find that it was no dream at all, he really did sit on this couch all day long and now the saky had darkened and so had the house. The only light was coming from his cellphone that told him he had missed seven calls and had five messages. Focussing on the sound he identified it as a key making contact with the lock, however, it took surprisingly long for the key to enter and turn. Once the door was open he could hear someone literally stumbling in. Besides the banging of the door that closed there was a loud bang that caused him to jump up and rush to the hall. There, in the dark hall, sitting on the broken remains of a small table was Heero. Cautiously Duo came closer and he sighed as he noticed the unmistakable smell of alcohol.

'Oh Hee-chan.' He kneeled down and took hold of the face, forcing the young man to look at it. He sighed ad he was quick to register that heero was totally out of it. His eyes were either rolling or fell closed and slurred, failing miserably at forming coherent words. His clothes were sticking to his body as he got soaked by the rain walking back home. Duo was surprised that in this state he still found his way back.

'Jesus heero, how much did you drink?' he asked no one in particular as he stroked the wet hair. He tried to help him stand but as soon as they were up, Heero's legs gave out and as he picked the Japanese man up, he noticed he was out cold. He slowly made his way up the stairs with heero craddled in his arms. He lay him down on the bed and peeled the wet clothes off, a very annoying task even if heero's hadn't been unconscious. Once he was down to his boxer and started trembling Duo rushed to the bathroom to retrieve a large warm towel and wrapped it around the wet, shaking form, drying him off. Letting him go just for a second he walked to the other side of the bed and threw the covers to the side to make room for Heero's body. He walked back to pick up his precious bundle and lay him down, tucking him in. Heero groaned and he curled up into a fetal position, his back turned towards Duo.

Sighing Duow alked to the other side again and sat down, even though the covers on that side were now damp. He didn't mind. He sat by his side the entire night.

At two am he had to race down to the kitchen and back up. He was just in time to place the bowl besides Heero bed before the boy emptied out his stomach with loud gagging noises.

'It's okay.' He comforted as he stroked the trembling back. 'I know how that feels.' He looked down and realised this bowl wasn't going to be enough, so when Heero finally stopped for a while he quickly gathered him into his arms and brought him to the bathroom, placing him in front of the toilet. Just in time. Though the next time he tried to comfortingly pat his back his hand got smacked away.

'Heero?'

'Get away from me.'

'Heero, I know you wanted me out, but you are very sick and... I still owe you an explanation.'

'Well, I relieve you of that obligation... now please... go... I'm fine...' Heero urged with a hoarse voice from both drinking and without a doubt crying.

Duo narrowed his eyes sadly. 'Why did you do this to yourself, were you trying to kill yourself? Did you drink the entire time you were gone!'

'Don't lecture me! You are the one that cheated on me, not the other way around !'

'I know, but heero, please, let me explain...'

Heero turned around with a mad look in his eyes. 'what part of 'FUCK OFF' do you not understand!'

'Heero, you have every right to be angry but-' Getting closer, trying to explain had been a terrible idea as he now lay a hand on his burning, no doubt red cheek.

Heero still had his hand in mid air. He looked a bit shocked at his own actions, but he didn't seem to regret it. 'Please... just go away...'

Duo closed his eyes. He realised there was nothing he could do right now without making the situation worse than it already was. With his heart clenching and his arm tingling with the need to wrap himself around Heero's shaking from he rose to his feet and silently walked out of the bathroom, to the hall down the stairs, where he heard Heero's soft crying and whimpering.

'I'm sorry Heero.' He said for the second time, but this time, he really felt it.

**Well, than was about the best I could summon... Live with it. I think you have about one or two chapters coming your way (I don't think anytime soon because... well... you know me) and then it's over... for the first time it seems like I am capable of finishing a fanfiction story... I'm so proud of myself. **

**Again, don't flame me for the spelling, I warn you, you can bitch about anything but the spelling ;)**

**PS: I know you will all hate me for this, but I'm seriously doubtin gif I should make this a happy ending. Would you forgive Duo for what he has done? **


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank my Betareader Jessy for enabling you to read this!**

**I hope you all like this update.**

**My Sister Ain't Home**

Chapter 17 

He waited for a response but all he received was a stony stare from across the table in the small pizzeria. He hadn't ordered anything, they had just come here to hide from a certain man named Bill, so they could have a quiet talk. He lifted his large sunglasses to peek underneath them, squinting his eyes against the sudden bright light. As they adjusted he could once again make out Pam's stare. She had raised one eyebrow to an incredible height, as it disappeared beneath her bangs. Her lips were pressed together in a tight line that reminded him of yesterday, the day he would never forget.

"He caught you kissing his sister, in his own kitchen, after he confessed his love to you and had sex with you?"

Duo nodded, confirming everything she had just said.

Pam sighed and rested her head on her hands. "Man you're screwed." Duo sat back in his seat and readjusted the sunglasses before anyone recognised him.

"Thanks" He sarcastically said, looking the other way. He knew very well that he fucked things up, but he was willing to do just about anything, to make up with the Japanese young man.

"No Duo, you don't get it, you are royally screwed. If I were you, I would just walk away from this crashed aerocraft."

Duo shot her an angry look, as angry as a look could be with half of the face covered with dark shades. He shifted as his braid felt uncomfortable, tucked away under his coat. He folded his hands on the table and stared at them. Why couldn't she give him some useful advise?

"I'm sorry Duo, but this is something that can't be saved. I wouldn't want you back, no matter how good your reasons are."

"You think I should forget it?"

Pam shook her head "I think you should never forget so the next time you do this you think before you act. Learn from this blunder... That's about all this was good for. What are doing?" She quickly asked as she saw him reach inside his coat, fishing out his expensive mobile phone and dialing.

"You're not calling him, right?"

"No." Duo simply said, not explaining further as he brought the phone up to his ear and waited. "Bill." He said as an excuse of a greeting.

Pam turned to stone, a very surprised, almost shocked peace of stone as she watched, listening to the only half of the conversation she could hear.

"Yes, I know I should have been in the studio, I apologise..." He seemed to be interrupted by Bill who sounded agitated while preeching. "I just called to tell you that from now on, you have my full cooperation. I'll be there when you say it and do what you say."

The stone crumbled as her jaw dropped and her eyes widened to the point where one might fear they'd fall out of their sockets.

"I knew you'd be happy with that. Okay... yes... Bye Bill, see you tomorrow... Five?" He looked away briefly, thinking. "Yeah, you know what, no problem, I'll be there. Five it is. Bye." He hung up and returned to Pam with an expressionless face.

"Please tell me you didn't actually call bill and you are just messing with me?" She gave him an incredulous look, praying he did just that.

"I never lie." He simply said.

Pam was about to protest, wanting to bring up all the lies he told Heero, but she was silenced.

"From now on."

"Duo Maxwell. You have just sold your soul to the devil." She said seriously. She rose from her seat, threw a wrinkled dollar on the table to pay for her milk shake and then she walked away, her heels clicking dramatically on the tile floor, leaving Duo behind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I must say Duo, I was plesantly surprised by your phonecall yesterday." Bill comented as he oversaw the early photoshoot.

Duo tried his hardest to stay focussed and stayed still, the uncomfortable position made his body tremble with the need to shift. Though he didn't, and he never once opened his mouth to complain, not even when a new make-up artist showed up that morning.

"Where's Pam?" He had asked Teffra, pulling her out of an obviously very important phonecall as she seemed pissed. She had looked in the direction of the new â€˜make-up guyâ€™ before she turned back to Duo and explained dryly.

"Pam's idea's did not match ours, so we felt it was best for both of us to go seperate ways." She had stated and then turned her undevided attention back to the person on the other side of the line. Duo had been flabbergasted, which was the only way to describe it. Not saying a word, he merely sat down in his regular seat to let the new guy, blonde and perky, do his magic. He was actually a nice guy. His blonde locks seemed natural and his voice was pleasant as he spoke about the weather and the news, political stuff that was gibberish to Duo who had never opened a newspaper if it wasn't about him.

He looked up in the kind blue eyes that hovered over him. The new guy was totally focussed on his job, eyelining Duo's eyes, making some useless comments about his extraordinary eyeshade and that it was really important to make those 'incredible' eyes stand out even more.

"How's that beauty you dated?" The new guy dared while working on Duo's eyelashes.

The 'incredible' eyes dimmed "I really don't want to talk about that." For the first time he had responded to a question The New Guy had asked.

The New Guy smiled sincerely. "Tough break-up?"

"You have no idea..." Duo sighed.

The blonde let out a chuckle and then stepped back to admire his work. After a few moments of staring, checking if anything was missing he finally put away the eyeliner and exclaimed: "You're done!"

As he walked away he could hear The New Guy calling: "I'm Quatre by the way!" He turned to face the ever smiling young man with a stony look of his own, but it seemed to have no affect on 'Quatre'.

"Nice to meet you."

"You didn't introduce yourself."

Duo frowned at this. "I'm positive you know my name."

"That's no excuse. It's only polite to introduce, no matter how famous you are."

A small smile tugged at his lips but he crushed it. He walked back to Quatre and held out his hand.

Smiling Quatre reached for it and shook it. "Quatre Winner."

"Duo Maxwell."

"Nice to meet you Duo."

"Duo? Are you done? Come on the photographer is waiting!"

And there was the present. Duo groaned as he came back, shook out of his musings by the trembling of his own body.

"Now do this." The photographer made a dramatic pose he was supposed to imitate.

He did, no questions asked, it was a very undecent and inviting one, but who was he to complain. Apparently he had gotten so full of hismelf that relationships were nothing but a road to faillure and heartbreaks, so all he was left with was this, the job he was told to love. The job he hated.

At the end of the day, actually, officially, a new day had already begun, he was dropped off at his penthouse. Too drained to reach the bedroom he plumitted down on the couch and sighed in exhaustion. It had been a long, grueling day... but what else to do? He had to keep hismelf occupied to stop himself from thinking about Heero.

Pam had experience, if she said it was hopeless, it probably was and he should just forget about him. Pam was even sure enough to quit her job for it, not wanting to face this hopeless case, this poor excuse of a human being that lay breathing loudly in the couch as he threatened to suffocate with his face buried in a pillow.

The look on Heero's face that morning was the stuff to break hearts with. He looked like deer caught in the headlights. The headlights of a large, fully loaded truck, speeding his way with a hundred miles per hour, nothing there to stop it but Heero's helpless body.

The truck never stopped.

And Heero was hit.

With a gasp he woke up from a nightmare in which Heero was standing in the middle of the dark road, suddenly a beam of light shone upon him and terror was scribbled all across his face. Duo found himself sitting on his couch, the room was dark as he never even bothered turning on the lights. His stomach was rumbling, yet his heart didn't agree with the feeling of hunger. It took him a moment to realise it was actually the ringing of the front door that had awoken him, not the fact that he was reaching the bloody climax of his nightmare. He pulled hismelf onto weak jelly legs, and slowly made his way towards the door. Opening it he found Pam, looking good as ever, maybe even better holding that pizza box in her hands.

"What are you doing here? Haven't you given up on me?"

"It's hard to give up on anyone with a face like yours. Anyway, I knew you'd be starving yourself, wallowing in self pity, so I thought I should join you... without the starving part."

He let her in and he followed her, using his nose, towards the kitchen. He never sat at his kitchen table so this was a first as he sat down in front of the pizza.

Pam stalled the opening of the box, making Duo's mouth water. Once the box was open, he all but attacked the first slice he could get his hands on.

When the first slice reached his stomach he took a breath and bothered to   
ask: "You have an excuse to wallow in self pity?"

Pam sighed. "Well, you're my best friend... so yeah... Just kidding, don't look at me like that, why is it so dark in here anyways?" She stood to turn on the lights.

Duo groaned as he was blinded.

"I thought, after succesfully beating the hope and courage out you, I should apologise and try stomping it back into you." She didn't take a slice of pizza, merely watching as Duo was working on his third.

"Nah, you were right. I screwed up."

"Duo... I hate to say this, but I've never seen you more happy than the time when you hung out with Heero... and kept furiously denying any feeling of love towards the guy." She added with a smirk. "You were happy, you guys are a match made in Heaven, but you screwed up due to... earthily factors."

Duo looked up. "That's a controversial way of putting it."

"All I'm saying is that... I was angry yesterday, Rex and I just broke up and I was jealous, because I realise Rex, the guy I wasted four years of my life on, wasn't as important to me as Heero was to you... Jealousy can make a person do nasty things..." She looked like she had just killed his cat.

"It's okay." He said simply.

"I... I actually think, even though yesterday it doesn't sound believable, but I think you and Heero still have a shot. You guys had a connection and I'm sure that Heero loves you enough to forgive you even if you had blown up the world."

"Well, If i had blown up the world he would have no other option since I would be the only other guy left. All the others were destroyed along with his lime green dildo."

Pam burst out into laughter at his joke. "A lime green dildo! Oh Duo, you'd better tell me everything!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Are you going to him?" Pam asked, sitting on the couch where she had slept after spending the better part of the night talking with Duo.

Duo was standing at the frontdoor, looking ready to leave. He was wearing simple jeans with a sweater, he wanted Heero to know that there confrontation had nothing to do with looks, or the outside world. Everything was about their feelings.

"I'm not going to get him back. I can't ask for that, I thought about it and I realised I wouldn't forgive myself. I'm going there to explain, and maybe help him... get over me... help me get over him... if such a thing is possible."

Her look softened at his sad confession. "God luck." She whispered as he quietly left the apartment early in the morning. He probably hadn't slept, but she knew he wouldn't before he could get the heavy load off his heart. She crossed her fingers and dared to hope for a miracle. She would really hate to see this fairy tale have no happy ending.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He watched Pam sleep on the same couch he had lain on, out cold, not long before. Her watched the gentle rise and fall of her chest, which helped him think in a strange way. He remembered staring at the rise and fall of Heeroâ€™s bare chest after their first and only night together. It had always been soothing and calming to him to watch someone breath, it was one of those strange things about himself that he couldn't explain.

He had played a thousand scenario's in his head in which He was Heero and Heero was him, and in neither of them was 'Heero's' explanation good enough to convince him that he was worth another try. Most scenario's ended in him slamming the door in the other's face, symbolising the closing of the door of their relationship. There was only one thing he could do, to find peace, or something akin to it. He had to explain Heero what happened and he had to tell him how he truly felt, even though no word could embody his love and no words or shakespearian quotes could win Heero back.

He owed Heero and himself a rational explanation so that's what had been filling his mind till finally at four thirty in the morning, he realised that if he rehearsed a speech over and over again, Heeroâ€™s would think his feelings were fake. So he decided to just go unprepared and let his heart do the talking, his head had done enough damage. He picked up his cellphone and dialed. Waiting for a very long time for someone to finally pick up.

"Uhm, I'm sorry misses Parter, but can I speak with your husband for a moment?" He asked as it was not Bill to answer his call.

"I'm not misses Parter... But here he is."

In the background he could hear the woman vaguely saying: 'Bill, some nosy brat for you...', 'Duo?'. A man's voice questioned. Duo rolled his eyes, so he was official the 'nosy brat'? why was he even surprised.

"Maxwell, do you have any idea what time it is!" Bill demanded, no doubt that the cheap bastard was looking at his fake rolex right now.

"I just wanted to say that I won't be coming to the studio today."

"Why, were you hit by a truck or something?"

"No."

"Well, in my book there's no other valuable excuse, so you get your but in the studio today, or else..." His empty threat died halfway.

"Or else what?" Was the questioning challenge.

The fume coming from Bills ears seem to make it's way through the phone line and reached Duo, making him feel a bit intimidated, nervous even, but he was determined. He was going to speak with Heero today.

"Or else you don't EVER have to come again!"

"Okay."

"WHAT!" Bill cried in outrage.

"I hate this stupid new song anyway! I hate you! I hate Teffra! I hate the photographers! I hate the paparazzi! I hate everything about that fucking job so you just shove it somewhere the sun doesn't shine!" Duo was panting heavily with long suprised anger afterwards.

"Don't you dare hang up that phone Maxwell! I own you!"

"We'll see what my lawyer has to say about that, you've been breaching the contract from the moment we signed it." He could hear Bill swallow loudly on the other side of the line. "GoodBYE!" He furiously punched the red button on his mobile phone. The screen read: Line disconnected.

He shook the nerves out of him and sat straight up. He felt really good about hismelf now... It was like he had slammed a door closed, a door with a dead end containing Bill and Teffra and the shock caused another to open. Even though it was dark on the other side and he had no idea what was next and if he'd ever earn a decent living again or if he'd ever be happy, it didn't matter, anything was better than the life... no the existence he had before this most liberating phone call...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Good feelings were the last thing that flooded him, as he stood outside Heero's house at the crack of dawn. Looking up he recognized the window to Heero's room, the room in which he had made love for the first time in his life. All that was left now, was to tell Heero that. On arrival he immediately noticed the absence of the blue car owned by Hanako, his heart clenched thinking about the fact that he broke apart two siblings that had been so close before he entered the stage.

Unlike the cozy atmosphere he had felt the first time he visited this nice house in the suburbs he was now confronted with a deserted feeling. The house looked just as pretty as nice as it did all the other times he had seen it, but something was missing. It was... looking at a black and white picture of a scene you knew very well. Everything was just the same, but something very important was missing and it left a very unsatisfied feeling that the colours hadn't been captured and were now lost.

He took a moment to thank who ever it was that was watching over them, for not involving the paparazzi in what already was the most difficult thing in his life. He was also grateful that none of the nosy neighbors were up to see him doubting on Heero's doorstep.

"Now or never." He said and raised his hand to knock on the door.

It didn't take long for footsteps to come downstairs, so he guessed that Heero was already awake. He listened to various locks being unlocked. The door was opened slightly, accompanied with a chilling creak. Heero's face, tired, with rimmed and dull eyes, but ever beautiful, poked through the opening. His eyes widened briefly before settling into a glare. He was about to slam the door shut but Duo prevented that, as he'd already seen, that move coming.

"Leave me alone!" He said, trying to close to door to no avail. Duo had about fifteen more kilo's and an extra ten inches on his side so the match was already decided even though Heero would be damned to give up.

"Heero, please, I want to talk to you!" He begged.

Heero stopped pushing and opened the door a little further, but not enough to be an invitation. He glared at him, "I just want to get over you." He said firmly.

Duo's heart bled in anguish, but he'd be damned to scurry back with his tail between his legs before he had said what he needed to say. "Me too, I mean... If I could have you back I would be the happiest guy ever, but I wasn't raised with fairy tales and I know this is one of those many times the story has no happy ending. I know I can't get you back, I don't deserve you, but you deserve to know... I think... maybe it can make 'moving on' a little easier if you knew exactly how the story ends..."

Heero's glare intensified, the muscles in his neck tensed and he looked away, he was gripping the door with clenching fists. Finally he turned back to Duo, breathing loudly though his nose to try and calm himself down. "Fine." He practically growled.

Duo made a move to enter the house but Heero was glued to his place.

"You can talk from there, once you're finished I want the satisfaction of slamming the door in your face."

Okay, here we go. He looked into Heero's never ending blue sapphires, took a deep breath and started, briefly summoning up the drama that had been going on for the past few months. "I met your sister before I met you. I was a lonely, depressed man and I saw in Hanako something I was searching for. Something bright... something to love... I fell instantly in love with her and couldn't get her out of my head."

Heero's eyes narrowed. "This is supposed to make me feel better?"

"Let me finish, please." Duo begged.

Heero shrugged so Duo took that as an okay and continued: "When I met you I thought it was 'meant to be' and I formed this evil plan in which I used you to get to Hanako. I soon realized you saw me as more than a friend and you wanted more than friendship... I decided that if I ever wanted to see Hanako again, I had to keep you interested... so I started playing this game... pretending to feel the same for you as you did for me. Spending all that time with you I started to like you, but I thought that was just because you reminded me of your sister... I was in denial... I was falling for you, not your sister and that started to dawn to me but... I was sure it was just   
confusion, because you two seemed so similar. Heero, I've been fooling myself. What started in pretending, turned into actually loving you, I just needed a rude wake-up call to realize that."

Heero didn't say anything, he was merely listening with an emotionless expression on his face, though Duo recognized the turmoil in those eyes.

"Heero, it's you whom I love... I love every little thing about you. I love how you cherish every moment, I love the look in your eyes when you're with me, I love to make you smile... I... " He gave a short, nervous chuckle as Heero really was non responsive. "I could go on forever, but there are no excuses for my actions and no amount of words can make me deserve you or your forgiveness. I just wanted... no, I need you to know how sorry I am and that in the end, my heart got broken too... If only I could turn back time."

With that, he ended, he felt like saying so much more, he really could go on forever, but he knew that he needed to be silent, he had said enough and like he had said, he only needed to get his point across. There was no use convincing Heero to trust or love him again as he truly felt like he deserved neither. He just waited, watching Heero's face. He wasn't sure what exactly he was waiting for. For Heero to burst out into tears? For him to scream? For Heero to hit him? Or was he secretly still hoping that Heero would leap into his arms and told him he still loved him and had forgiven him?

"Where did you get the idea that your words would make any difference?" A hoarse voice came.

He took a deep breath, looking straight into the watering blue eyes. Heero was biting his lip in an effort not to cry while still clenching his fists, without a doubt in an effort not to punch Duo.

"You used me." Heero continued.

Duo lowered his eyes in shame.

"You lied to me."

Duo swallowed, remembering his motto. I run, I hide, but I never tell a lie. He was the biggest liar in the whole universe and he dared to deny it...

"You made me think I found true love."

His heart clenched at that one. But you did, he thought. We've both found true love, in each other, Duo thought sadly. 'I was just stupid enough to ruin it, like I've ruined everything precious I've ever laid my hands on...'

"While I called it making love, to you it was nothing more than false whatever in your 'master plan'..."

The stupid master plan. God how he hated that plan.

"You hurt me."

The first tear sneaked down his face. Duo looked up to find Heero was also shedding silent tears.

"I hope this hurts you." He leaned forward with his arms outstretched. He powerfully pushed Duo away, off the doorstep.

Duo almost fell to the ground but was able to save his last shred of dignity, regaining his balance at the nick of time. "Every word I just said was true and came from the bottom of my heart!" Duo called, not knowing why he was bothering, he thought he had agreed on just coming here for closure.

"That only proves how stupid you are. Never did you tell the truth to me, so why should I believe you now? Give me one good reason!"

"Because I truly love you."

"Well... good luck with that! Now you know what it feels like to have your heart stomped upon!" He slammed the door shut.

Precisely the reaction Duo had predicted in all the little scenario's that had went on in his head hours earlier.

He hated being right...

**I'd really love it if you would all review. I'm even in such a good mood that I can handle flamers, so give it to me! ;)**

**C.W.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Thank you Reviewers, I hope everyone agrees to this ending!**

Thanks for the correct spelling Jessy, where would I be without you? 

**My Sister Ain't home**

**Final Chapter**

It's a day so familiar to one he had already seen before, that it awoke the illusion of going back in time. Even though Duo did not believe in such things, as one could not mess with time, he did stop to look around in wonder as he found himself on the exact same street, in similiar clothing in the same horrid weather as almost exactly one year ago.

An eery, familiar gloom veiled the streets as rain poured down buckets at a time. The streets were black, as were the sky, as was life in Duo's eyes, as time had done nothing to the wounds in his heart other than rubbing salt in it. Each day he awoke with a raincloud above his head, no matter how brightly the sun would shine, as he shot up every morning with a feeling of loss. The memory of things left undone, feelings left unfelt, skin left untouched.

Puddles were forming all around him, tricking absentminded pedestrians who cursed as they were fooled by an innocent looking puddle, that turned out deeper than they had estimated. New York was home to solely people hooded in black, all satelites would see if they'd peer onto the streets, were black umbrella's making their way across the streets, the people under them invisible to the lens.

And Duo was no different, as he too wore black and as he took supported a black umbrella, much like that faithful day one year ago that brought so much happiness and so much misery. Looking back on it, Duo could swear the sky darkened even more, and far away a roar of thunder nearing the city could be heard, startling people and making them walk even faster.

Those people walked right past him, even though he wore no sunglasses, which were downright rediculous on a day like this. They even pushed him aside when he was in their way, not even recognising the long braid flowing down his back, totally soaked, as the wind brought the rain to places even gravity couldn't take it. Duo was invisible, much like any other person they would bump into. Because he was yesterday's news. Even worse, he was yesteryears news and not a soul would recognise he once renowned face.

He was just like any John Doe. Only the occasional, true fan had spotted him in the crowd, but the last time that had happened was four weeks ago, so it started to become a rare occurance. Nowadays he was again left surprised if someone placed his face, matching it to his name, surprised like he had been little over a year ago, when his succes story began. A story much like the stories of any other one-hit-superstar this city had produced over the years. A new one day fly had stepped up to take Duo's place and all Duo could do was smile knowingly as he was confronted with the young girls first cd in a record store.

Angry cab drivers honked, people threw eighteen plus words each others way. Men and women alike were shivering, and trying to hide their heads in the collar of their coats as the wind felt like sandpaper on this very unfortunate day. Yes... so much like one year ago, Duo thought and he couldn't help but smile as he pictured Hanako crossing that very road. All the bad things that had come out of meeting her, did not outweigh all the good things. After all, it was better to lose love, than never feeling it. With that rare, positive thought in his head he took in a deep breath and continued onward on his quest to nowhere. Something which was not so rare  
lately. He'd find himself walking the streets, heading in no direction at all, quite often as he found there was no other way to spend his day peacefully.

But no matter how sad he was on this rainy, god awful day, things were always

better than that day one year ago. Duo was depressed, sad, lonely, had gone through many hours of theraphy trying to find out why he was not looking for what he was missing, still he was happier than that other day. But he couldn't put his finger on the exact reason.

There had been ups and down the past half year after breaking up with the one who's name his therapist had forbidden him from saying. A definite up was the day, after suing Teffra and Bill months before, the jury came out and spoke: 'We find the defendant guilty of severe breech of contract and exploitation of Duo Maxwell.' Ah, those liberating words which had earned him so much money he had no idea how he was ever going to spend it in one life time. The day after though, was without a doubt a down, as, despite the promised money he was still unhappy, unfullfilled, the money didn't fill the voids he had expected it to. He'd spent the next down-days at Pam's place, not knowing what the hell he should do.

Another Up-day was the day Pam's boyfriend had come to his senses and begged her, down on his knees, and with a diamond ring, to take him back. The wedding was beautiful, Pam was so happy. But the weeks after Duo was again left down as then he realised Pam would not always be there for him, she couldn't, she had a life and worries of her own.

Ups and downs kept switching like the weight of a woman. His jo-jo effect consisted of days on which he smiled, and of days on which he dared not to go outside, to angry with the world to dare and face it. There were moments he would freak out and get upset over small things, and moments in which he broke out in tears for no apparent reason at all.

He went to a therapist, he had to do something with his money after all. She told him to keep a diary, to write down the things he felt on those moments of utter dispair. He tried it, but a week later he changed therapists.

Another up-day, as he dubbed them from that point on was the day Quatre, his former make-up-guy and on-and-off friend called and invited him to his birthday. He had protested, but Quatre had his diabolical ways of talking people into the most outrageous things. However, he could not, under any circumstances have talked him into going, had Duo known that Quatre's boyfriend was Trowa, meaning that all Heero's friends, Heero included, were invited as well. Even though Heero had yet to arrive, he had to face all his friends. He could not have left that house any faster and he threw up his lunch was back at his new apartment. The up-day turned into a down-day.

Today Duo was definitely having an up-day, but experience had taught him not to judge too quickly, so he was cautious. There weren't a lot of things that would upset him nowadays as his fourth therapist had taught him to face demons from the past he didn't even know he had, and he felt like a stronger, better person. Of course on down-days he felt like he was wasting money on therapy, as he still felt as shitty as before. Luckily, however the amount of down days a month had decreased drastically after realizing that instead of cursing himself for being so selfish and self centered, he could actually change it. So a changing day had been the day he donated a significant part of his fortune to various charities.

Yes, one could say that the person who's name he was not allowed to say, had really helped him by slamming that door into his face and shattering his heart in a thousand pieces. But as he was now in the process of picking up those pieces, he had a chance to put together a better heart, as crazy as that sounded, Duo believed firmly in it.

Another angry honk, though no obscenities this time. The rain poured down harder, hitting roofs of cars, windows, umbrella's and those unfortunate few who left home without them. Lost in his thoughts he walked on till he vaguely registered a form standing in his way. Forcing his mind to come back to the land of the living he looked up from the wet stones that covered the sidewalks to see who was obstructing his way. When two pair of eyes met, thunder roared like a lion in their ear and a brilliant flash touched the earth, illuminating them in an eery blue glow for that fraction of a second that seemed to take forever. As if time had slowed down...

A surprised gaze was locked with an uncertain one. Silence reigned till the umbrella-less person opened his mouth to speak, but no sound came out. The mouth closed again. Another few moments of silence. The next time those lips parted a firm voice came out with a suggestion of confidence that would fool anyone, except Duo. All he could see were those uncertain blue eyes.

"I'm lost." Heero spoke.

The words were like a drug to Duo, it made him feel warm and fuzzy, while still standing in the pouring rain. 'I am too'. His mind answered, but he was unable to voice his thoughts. All he could do was stare, not believing that Heero was actually speaking to him! He reveled in the sight of that perfect face, struck with the realization of just how much he had missed it. Another bolt of lightening shot through the sky. When the blinding light faded, Duo spotted a faint, shy smile on Heero's face. Heero... He thought, he had forgotten how delightful it was to purr that name.

"I'm lost." Heero repeated, not at all bothered that his hair was sticking to face and his clothes were drenched while the rain continued to attack his lean frame.

Duo didn't get it, Heero was trying to tell him something, so much more than just that he was lost, whatever he meant with that. He frowned, looking into those depthless eyes.

All he could mutter was: " I didn't think you'd ever wanted to speak to me again."

Those incredible eyes did not stop begging for something the Japanese man was trying to explain without wasting words on it. "I'm sorry, I don't believe we have ever met..."

Duo frowned, what was Heero doing? Didn't he remember him? Was the experience so dramatic for him that he forced it out of his head? He looked deep into him and there was no mistake that Heero did recognize him. The emotions swirling through his eyes betrayed the words formed by his lips. He was rendered speechless, what was he supposed to say? How was he supposed to react to this awkward scene?

"I'm Heero Yuy." Heero reached out his hand.

Though he had no idea in which strange dimension he had landed he took the hand and marveled it softness, when skin met skin, the sky roared again. And it hit Duo like one of those brilliant flashes of lightening.

"And you are...?" Heero pressed on with those begging eyes. Begging for understanding, begging for him to cooperate.

Duo smiled, gratefully, kindly, madly in love still. "Duo Maxwell."

Heero released a small sigh of relief and replied with a wider smile of his own, happiness was the foremost emotion in those incredible eyes. "Nice to meet you."

Duo shook the hand, but refused to let go. "Nice to meet you too."

Heero nodded, still that heart warming smile on his face that seemed to make the sun break through the clouds.

Duo was certain it was still raining, Duo was certain it was still cold, but he felt none of this, all he could think of was that this was the best up-day ever.

"The weather is awful. How about I forget finding my way on these rainy streets and buy you a cup of coffee instead?" Heero suggested, motioning at a coffee shop across the street.

Duo looked over at the cozy looking, little shop and then back at Heero, his heart fluttered, like a butterfly that had just broken out of it's cocoon. "Yes... I would love that."

He was grateful for so many things on that moment, he could not voice them, not even in his head, which already didn't make any sense ninety percent of the time. He was grateful that Heero was such a strong and forgiving person. He was grateful that he didn't give up on himself on those down-days. He was grateful that Hanako had not been able to find the subway station on her own. He was grateful that his God was a merciful one. So many things. And so many things that had no relation to this enlightening moment what so ever.

But he was most grateful for one thing in particular.

That Heero, and himself, had been strong enough to defy logic and turn back time... to start anew...

AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW... ain't they the cutiest couple ever.

**I would like to make a toast, on clean slates and my first ever finished Fanfic! **

**Tell me what you think!**

**Love, Happiness and all those other things we need in life...**

**C.W.**

**PS: I'm thinking about writing a sequel, to let you guys know how they are doing a few months from now. To let you know that things aren't as easy as they sound right now.**


	19. Chapter 19

You know, it took me a long time to get here. It took a lot of willpower to open this word document again, but I think my effort was worth it and I hope it will be rewarded with your reviews.

Ignore the spelling. Though I think, if I may say so myself, that my grammar has improved over the past one and a half year that I have been a loyal writer here at (don't stomp on my dreams, be nice)

Be warned: this sequel contains lemon, citrus and other sappy fruits.

I believe this is the first time I am truly nervous about posting the story. It's just... MSAH was such an unexpected 'success' that there are some expectations I will have to live up to...

Goodluck CW.

My Sister Ain't Home

Sequel

Chapter ONE

With troubled eyes he watched the raindrops crawl down the expanse of the side window, leaving a zigzagging trail of water across the window much like a teardrop running down a smooth cheek. The heavens were crying and he liked to believe it was for him. No, for them. As much as he hated to cry himself and as much as he hated to witness somebody else's tears, he knew that in the past few months, there hadn't been enough tears. All this misery, all these emotions but not one single tear was shed, at least, not in each others company. Duo wanted to blame Heero for that, for his lack of trust in him and in their relationship, but he knew that when it came down to it, it was his fault. His fault alone. He just didn't know how to make things right.

More heavenly tears trailed down the side window which he had been staring out of for the past hour, the scenery unchanging as they were caught in a massive traffic jam that allowed the tension between them to built up to the point where every moment, one of them could explode. Duo had a feeling it would be him, as Heero had been in perfect control of his emotional explosions ever since they got back together. Whatever lively thing he used to compare Heero too, maybe the ocean, or a large willow tree, had turned to stone and was now unresponsive, impassive to his every touch and word.

The first few months had been great. Like magic they were. With all honesty, looking back on it, Duo doubted if those months of happiness ever happened. Maybe it had been nothing but a dream to which he woke up finding a stone cold Heero. He knew exactly what had made time catch up with them again.

He wished it was Heero's fault, but it was his.

They had been living in this pink bubble filled with oblivion. Their common sense had been nothing but numbed as they pretended the past was unexistent. Three months it were, three months that made him convinced he and Heero were meant to be together, their paths in life would be forever intwined, no matter what obstacles God threw at them. But their paths weren't the only ones in the jungle that is life, more paths crossed their and their little bubble of happiness burst.

FLASHBACK

He was sitting at the kitchentable, enjoying the view. With almost a sense of fascination he watched heero, clad in nothing but an oversized white T-shirt, making their breakfast. By the smell of it it would be omelets this morning. Yesterday it had been french toast. He had more or less moved in with Heero, no longer being able to appreciate the bare walls of his stulish apartment. There was no reason to keep up the facade. He had never actually asked if he could move in with heero, it just happened. It started with the lie that his showerhead was broken, an excuse to visit Heero more often. He showered at Heero's place, bringing over his clothing one by one, not even noticing his little move-in himself. He guessed that had he noticed, he would have put an end to it immediately, because he didn't picture himself as a good roommate. He always thought he had been very fond, to the point of being in desperate need, of his privacy. But suddenly he woke up, in heero's bed, like many morning before that, and he had spotted his clothing lying on the floor and when he got out of bed in search of clean clothing, he found them lying neatly folded in Heero's closet. THEIR closet from that point on he presumed. Baffled he had staggered into the bathroom where he found his shampooo, conditioner, shavecream and all other things he needed to look fresh and handsome. Half of the medicin cabinet was Heero's and apparently the other half was his.

And the most amazing thing was? That he wasn't even shocked, nor repulsed. He waited and waited, confronting him with the fact that his shavingcream and razor were sharing a shelf with Heero's shavingcream and razor. He waited for him to panic and bolt. He waited more and more. But it never came. It just... never came. It wasn't even there, not even deep, hidden in his subconsciousness.

That had been a month ago. Now it was almost exactly three months after he encountered Heero on that most blessed rainy day. This morning he had shaven his face with Heero's cream, because it gave him a better feel afterwards. He didn't know it was because the cream was different than his, or merely because it was Heero's, but for some reason his skin felt softer.

With a manic grin he watched Heero's thighs and long legs appear out from udner the large T-shirt which barely covered his behind. He smirked, having a crazy need to grab him from behind and lift that T-shirt up, to find what is udnerneath. Though he would probably find that he wore briefs under it. Heero had never slept naked. The only time he had caught Heero naked in bed was after the only time they had sex and that was over nine months ago, on that dreadful day that he had to ruin everything. That was the only thing that bothered him about living with Heero. So close yet so far away, as described in many sappy lovesongs... but oh so painfully true.

Heero refused to have sex. Or so he presumed. They hadn't really discussed the matter. He just assumed that since Heero turned and promptly fell asleep everytime their making out turned serious, that Heero refused to take things further.

'Are you almost done baby?' he asked playfully, waiting with mirt for Heero to respond. He had taken so much joy out of the look on Heero's face when he first called him baby. That baffled, maybe even little offended look. He had received a rant so hilarious it made him smirk still at the memory. But what he took most joy out of, was the fact that Heero no longer protested against the nickname. Actually, he had grown quite fond of it, he was proud to say.

The nickname earned him a teasing view of Heero's behind as Heero's upperbody turned to face him with a smile, making the shirt crawl up another inch. Heero was about to answer, but whatever he was going to say died in his throat when the mailman made no secret of pushing the mail through the sloth in the door. The metal lid snapped close, not doubt trapping half the mail, as the other half was send cascading onto the mat. 'Will you get that?' He sweetly asked.

'Anything for you baby.' With a grin he walked away, flexing his muscles a bit as he noticed with satisfaction that Heero watched him go.

He entered the hallway and crouched down on the floor to gather the many bills, advertising and the newspaper. One envelope, however, stood out and caught his attention. Instead of having a sticker with Heero's- no THEIR- adres slapped on it, it was written in curly neat handwriting. An unmistakable female handwriting. Heero Yuy, it said with those swirly letters. But the fact that none of it was ever adressed to him never stopped him from ripping it open anyway and Heero never seemed to mind. He hooked his finger in it and tore it open, walking back to the kitchen where he could hear Heero serve their breakfast. He frowned as he was met with a colourful card that reminded him of those posters of the US army. It even had dear old Uncle Sam on it, high hat and blue jacket and all, pointing at whoever was holding the card. But instead of the regular: I want you for the U.S. army, it just said: I want YOU.

He smiled and shook his head, it certainly was his kind of humor. Absentmindedly he opened the door back into the living room and walked on with slow steps as he opened the card. The card said: 'I want YOU to come and eat cake. I want YOU to bring presents. I want YOU to celebrate the birthday of:' and then in the same culry, swirly handwriting, on a dotted line: 'Heero and Hanako'.

Duo blinked. He had totally forgotten about heero's birthday and the fact that Hanako's was not just Heero's sister, but Heero's twin.

His stomach coiled as he read the last line. 'The party is at mom's and dad's place. Heero, I know you have been ignoring me but please come. We're twins and it's are birthday, we are supposed to celebrate together. Love, Hanako'

END FLASHBACK

That was the moment he realised that their bubble of oblivion had burst. Hanako had never tried to contact Heero in the three months before she sent the invitation though Duo had no doubt that she had been trying everything in her power to get her brother to forgive her during the six months that Heero and Duo did not speak.

Grimly he reflected on when he had handed Heero the card. Almost trembling. Heero had given him a frown, scanning the front briefly before flipping it over. Obviously he immediately recognised the handwriting and his fist clenched, wrinkling the card. 'Who does she think she is?!' he had exclaimed and stomped over to the trashcan, throwing it in with no mercy, slamming the lid back on it furiously.

Duo had been stupid, so stupid, to open his mouth at that moment and ask: 'Aren't you gonna go?'

Heero had fixed his crushing gaze on him and Duo imagined himself being crushed like a car at the scrapyard as he stood powerlessly on the receiving end of that glare.

'Of course I am not gonna go! I am offended that she... and YOU would ever consider it!' He turned the pan he had been holding and the omelet unceremonically flapped down onto a plate.

And he had even been stupid enough to continue: 'But you have forgiven me, so why not her?'

He closed his eyes in pain as he remembered Heero's look vividly. It was worse than his death glare. He couldns't have hurt him more by using words or even a basaball bat. He could read exactly what questions swirled behind those amazing expressive orbs.

Have I forgiven him? That's what Heero asked himself that moment.

Turning to look at Heero, who was sitting in the driversseat glaring holes into the cars around them, the boy had yet to find an answer to that question.

That question had ruined everything the past three weeks, ever since that stupid card. And they had went through different fases, trying to deal with the bursting of their bubble. Maybe even trying hopelessly to restore their little world in which nothing but the present existed.

The first four days Heero had only spoken to him when necessary and that hadn't been often. He spend a lot of time sitting on the couch, staring into thin air or out of the window as he was sunken deep into his own thoughts. The burning question thickened the air in the house and made the tension near unbearable. In bed they were less than a meter away. But as soon as Duo closed his eyes or turned, it felt as though the bed stretched and created a mile long distance between them. It had occupied most of his nightmares. The bed had stretched so he ran across the bed to find Heero. But each time when he reached the other side, Heero's side, of the bed, the covers were thrown to the side and Heero was no where to be seen. When he had woken up to find the bed really was empty besides him he had a panic attack. He had rushed downstairs only to come to a half halfway down. With pained eyes he watched for a few moments before turning his back and heading back up stairs.

Heero had been sleeping on the couch and he would be for many more days. Only a week before this day did he crawl back in bed with him. No words. He just crawled in as if he had never spent two weeks on the couch and one glare warned Duo not to mention it either.

But before that they went into the next stage in which Duo spent many moments confessing his love to heero. Over and over again. Till finally, a week later, Heero whipped around and screamed at him: 'Stop it! You don't mean a word of what you're saying!!!'

'Yes I do Heero... I do mean it.' He softly retorted, trying to calm him down as he saw the many emotions going through Heero. He wished Heero had cried, but he didn't. Every bit of emotion remained locked up inside him and only once in a while did he allow some of his anger to seep out.

'Don't you have to kiss someone else before you can be sure?' Heero had spat back.

Duo's eyes had widened, he wanted to cry but for some reason the tears wouldn't spill. 'Heero, Heero tell me now, are you ever going to believe a word I say? Because if you won't, I don't see a reason for us to continue... this.' He had turned to walk away, not to leave Heero, he could never do that, but to give Heero some time to ponder what he had said. However, there was no place he could go as the moment he had turned Heero had wrapped his arms around him and buried his head in his shoulder. 'I'm sorry.' He had murmered.

End of fase two.

And fase three had been succesful too, against all odds. After many arguments, almost full blown fights, he had cinvinced Heero to go to his parents house on October eleventh to celebrate his and his sisters birthday.

He sighed and eyed his hands that lay folded in his lap. Maybe fase three had been a bad idea. But there was no turning back now. Literally. He jumped up as cars honked all around them and Heero, quite uncharacteristically, joined in, slamming his hand down on the horn.

He could see the extreme tension in Heero's body, to the point where he was quivering with anxiety. In an attempt to comfort him he placed his hand gently on heero's thigh, enjoying how his leg felt under the tight denim. His eyes feisted on heero's appearence. Tense or not, Heero still managed to look attractive. He wore Duo's favorite white button-up shirt that looked just perfect on his narrow shoulders. Simple, elegant and downright enticing. His eyes narrowed a bit, trying to control himself as he reflected on all those uneventful nights in bed together.

At the touch Heero let out a long sigh and sagged a little in his seat, he flexed his fingers leaving sweatmarks exposed on the steeringwheel. Duo gave a light squeeze. After a while his fingers tightened around the wheel again and he straightened in his seat he looked out of the side window, avoiding eyecontact with Duo.

Duo smiled, trying to be supportive, but it went unnoticed so it faltered. 'Heero-'

He was cut short by the Japanese boy who finally turned to face him and spoke: 'We don't have to go.' He said, sounding a little desperate. 'I mean, twenty-four isn't such a special age, we'll go when we turn twenty-five!'

'It's your birthday too, don't you want to celebrate?'

'I'd be just fine with a nice dinner with just the two of us.'

Duo gave a sympathetic smile and shook his head negative.

Heero's hopeful face sagged and he looked up front again a slight frown marring his forehead as he was thinking of another excuse to get out of it.

'We've been over this Heero. It has been long enough. You can't just keep ignoring her.'

'Wouldn't know until I've tried it.'

'Heero.' He warned.

'I know, I know. I just... I hate her for doing this again.'

'Doing what?' He turned in his seat so he didn't have to strain his neck to be able to properly take in the expressions on Heero's face, who was still looking up ahead as the car slowly creeped forward.

'This!' He turned his head briefly, when he saw the blank look he elaborated: 'Making me look like the bad guy. She always has to be the good twin, the better sibling. I just KNOW that twenty years from now she'll nudge me in the side and say: 'Thank God I was mature and wise enough to fix that silly fight between us, if I had left it up to you we wouldn't be sitting here together.' And then she'll probably reach up her hand and ruffle my hair and say: 'Silly boy!'...' He looked very frustrated, his fingers clenched even more tightly around the black leather steeringwheel as his whole body tensed up with anger. 'She was always the better one!' He finished.

Duo shook his head 'I really wouldn't know anything about this.'

Heero switched his gaze to him.

'Only child.' He explained.

'Consider yourself lucky.'

Duo rolled his eyes, he couldn't help but smile. 'You don't mean that, you love your sister.'

Heero blew some strands of hair out of his face, focussing on the road as they picked up speed. 'Yeah, I love her, I just don't like her at the moment.'

Duo snorted.

'What are you smiling about?'

'It's funny!' Duo protested, eyes twinkling. 'I mean, the thought that she was always better than you while you are such a goodie two shoes.'

'Admit it Duo, you thought she was better too.'

Duo's smile faded and he slumped in his seat, ducking his head between his shoulders in shame. 'I didn't think she was better, I just thought I was in love with her.'

'Oh yea, feeling a lot better when you say that Duo.'

'Well what do you want then?! Do you want me to lie to you?!' He shouldn't get angry, he knew he shouldn't but he couldn't help himself. Heero was not making this any easier. He had been eating himself up, he never dared to comment on Heero because it was all his fault that things turned for the worse in the first place but Heero was being unfair. He just wasn't sure how the Japanese boy will respond to that... He didn't want to ruin things again but at the same time he wanted to be open and honest with Heero. He wanted Heero to trust him again.

'No lies?'

'No lies.' Duo confirmed.

'Okay then: why did you want to go to my sisters birthday so badly?'

Duo groaned and threw his hands in the air. He could not believe Heero was asking him this. 'Are you implying what I think you are implying?'

'Depends on what you think I'm implying.'

'I think you are implying that I only wanted to go because I am still in love with your sister and want to see her again.' Maybe he didn't need to be so graphic...

'You have thought correctly.' Heero spat back coolly.

Duo looked around, feeling anger welling up inside him. He must cool himself down before he said things he would come to regret. 'stop the car.' He said softly, tightly shutting his eyes, trying to calm himself.

'What?!'

'Stop the car!'

'Duo, we are on the highway,' Heero gestured around at the fast moving traffic around them. 'we can't just stop!'

'I don't give a damn, take the next exit, just stop the damn car!'

'Okay, okay!' With screeching tires Heero changed lane, just in time to catch the exit they nearly passed.

Duo waited, his fingers gripping the doorhandle tightly as Heero maneauvred the car to a quieter road and parked the car in the strip of grass next to it. The car had barely stopped or Duo flung the door open en climbed out in one swift motion. He didn't even bother closing the door again as he distanced himself from the car, after a few minutes he came to a halt and flung his arms around in frustration. He was glad for the rain as it cooled him down, he didn't even care that if he'll stay in the rain much longer he'll be soaked and they'd have to turn back to change clothes.

'Duo!'

He turned to find Heero standing between the opened door on the drivers side and the car, his eyes squinting to protect them against the rain drops that plastered the mop of hair to his forehead.

'Get back in the car!' he begged with slightly hoarse voice.

There was no reason in staying out any longer, he was calm now and he needed to talk to Heero anyway. He strutted back, smoothly falling into the seat and closing the door behind him. He waited for Heero to be seated as well. He noticed the engine was turned off and felt reliefed that Heero realised this could be a long talk and not something they could force to disappear just by refusing to speak about it. He refused to let more of these topics die in their allconsuming silences. They needed to talk, they needed to fight, they needed to cry. It wasn't normal for them to be as impassive about things as they had been for the past few months and he hoped Heero saw too that the only thing they were doing was burying their chances at a relationship under lies and ignorance. They were suffocating it, if not each other.

'Heero, I want you to tell me exactly what it is that you are afraid of.'

Heero snorted. 'You know what it is. How could you possibly not.'

'You're probably right Heero, but I need to hear it from you. You can't just assume that I KNOW everything. You have to tell me.'

Heero averted his gaze to his hands that played with the loose hem of his shirt wrapping it around his finger and then pulling his finger free, only to start all over again.

Duo calmly watched the nervous movements as he waited patiently.

'I am afraid...' he started.

He looked up at Heero, who was still intently watching his fingers. 'Afraid of what?' He soothed.

'Afraid that when you'll see Hanako... you'll fall in love with her all over again- or that you'll realise you've never stopped loving her in the first place.' Before Duo could respond to that he asked: 'What are you afraid of?'

He swallowed and with a sad smile he looked up ahead, watching through the rain at the trees lining the road and the occasional car passing them by. 'I am afraid that you will never trust me again. I am afraid that I ruined everything.' He turned to face Heero, surprised the man was looking at him. He felt his heart pounding loudly for it's master that stared at him with wide blue eyes framed by drenched dark brown locks. 'I am afraid that I will die old and lonely and the only one to blame for that... will be me.' He frowned. 'Heero?'

As soon as he was done, with some difficulty, Heero climbed out of his seat, over to Duo's and settled on his lap, with one leg at his either side and his arms wrapped around Duo's neck, taking hold of the wet braid.

Duo blushed, the sudden amount of bodily contact had him on high alert immediately but he needed to stay serious, though he gratefully wrapped his arms around Heero in search of more blissful but strange satisfaction. 'Heero... I... I want to know what you did during those six months... I want to know what made you come back to me... I want to know everything... all your remaining insecurities and doubts.'

'So how about we head home and discuss all of that?' Heero tentively asked.

Duo smiled. 'You're just trying to get out of the birthday.' He concluded.

He shrugged. 'Yeah.'

With a sigh Duo turned serious. 'Heero, you have to go.'

'I know...' after a few moments of silence a smile crept onto his face and Duo could do nothing but stupidly smile back.

'I love you.' Heero whispered in his ear as he pressed closer against him.

Duo's eyes widened and he pushed Heero back just a little to stare him in the eyes. 'You know you haven't said that since-'

'I know. That doesn't mean I didn't feel it. I... I guess I was just scared for... the 'morning after' the 'I love you'.'

'You don't have to be. The morning after I'll be lying right next to you... Because I love you too.'

'Do you now?' Heero breathed, brushing his lips with Duo's.

Duo swallowed, feeling the temperature in the car rising, his heart pounded to rush the blood to places he most needed it at times like these. His tongue darted out to wet Heero's lips and to coax them open, when they did he could do nothing but switch his hands from Heero's back to cup his face and to keep him in place as he eagerly let his tongue invade Heero's mouth. Slim hands trailed up and down his abdomen and his nipples hardened from having the texture of his shirt rub against them under the pressure of the hands that went lower and lower with each downward stroke. With a groan he parted, as they both panted he whispered, whilst placing his forehead against Heero's: 'If we don't stop now, I don't know if I'll be able to.'

Heero's hands gripped the band of his black jeans and trailed them till the two met at the button. 'Who said anything about stopping?' the button was undone.

With a moan he sealed Heero's lips with his again. He had to restrain himself each and everytime and remind him not to rush things. But after being denied for so long he couldn't help but work a little more hastily paying less attention to foreplay as he usually would. It would only be their second time but Duo was not nervous, only eager. Never had he wanted to be intimate so badly. Badly enough to call it 'being intimiate' instead of just: 'fucking like bunnies'. But with heero it could be described only as that or 'making love' as it was so pleasureble 'fucking like bunnies' or mere 'sex' no longer adequately described it.

He unbuttoned Heero's shirt but didn't bother with taking it off all the way. His hands trailed down damp soft skin and he briefly teased the nipples into hardened pebbles before going further down to get rid of the tight jeans which would prove to be somehwat of a problem in the confining space of the car.

They both laughed sheepishly as Heero had to climg off him to rid himself of the jeans. When he mounted Duo again the American had taken the liberty of removing his black dress shirt and pushing his pants and boxers down to his knees.

As soon as Heero was on him again he took hold of the narrow hips and kissed every bit of available skin on his neck and shoulders as heero was running his fingers up and down Duo's upper arms.

'I didn't exactly bring lube.' Duo managed, a blush creeping up to his face.

'Nn... saliva will do.' He reached up his finger, meaning to wet them in his mouth and then reaching back to prepare hismelf like the last time, but Duo stopped him before he put the three fingers in his mouth.

'Allow me?'

'Sure.'

Instead of putting them in his own mouth he placed his index-, middle- and ringfinger against Heero's lips, who smiled before slowly taking them in, swirling his tongue around them.

'Remind me to beg you to suck me off someday.'

Heero smirked, momentarily abandoning the fingers to say: 'And beg you will.'

'Evil.' He continued kissing the neck but soon he felt Heero push out his fingers. Taking the hint he reached behind Heero and stared him into the eyes, waiting for him to explain.

'Use one first, when it moves easily add a second and when that's easy add a third. And that oughtta do it.' He whispered with a wicked grin.

Duo placed his chin on Heero's shoulders and pushed the first finger in, he smiled as Heero's hands tightened around his upper arms. As he started moving his fingers the soft sounds started coming from heero's throat, by the time the third was in the soft content sounds had turned into shameless moans as he pushed back against the fingers, begging for more friction.

'I'm ready... please, I'm ready...' Heero ground out, moaning loudly as the fingers pulled out.

'Holy shit...' Duo breathed as Heero pushed down, his body taking him in inch by pleasurable inch. When Heero finally stopped descending and he was in to the hilt he gave Heero the time to adjust and gave himself time to catch his breath. His wet skin slid against Heero's like silk on silk and he couldn't help but moan, rubbing his cheek against a narrow shoulder, one arm encircling Heero's waist and the other hand buried deep in Heero's hair. He wasn't even aware of all the cars passing them, they must have slowed down to have a better look as the increasing heat inside caused the windows to fog up, protecting them from the world outside and the curious eyes of passing drivers.

When Heero started moving their was no stopping their moans that increased with volume each time Heero slammed his hips down and Duo pushed his up to meet his thrusts.

But however dazed Duo might have been, after a while sobs were registered by his lovesick mind that before could think of nothing other than that he never wanted to stop. But common sense and worry made him grasp Heero's hip to stop his erratic thrusting, once Heero had stilled he moved up to cup his face and forced him to look at him. With worried eyes he watched streams of tears making their way down Heero's cheeks, wetting his face even more than the large amount of sweat dripping down from his forehead to which his hair, now wet with sweat instead of raindrops, a color more similar to black than brown, plastered.

'What's wrong?' He brushed the bangs to the side in a soothing manner. 'Am I hurting you?'

'No.' Heero attempted a smile, while tears kept running down to drip off his chin. 'Just... don't stop...' he begged softly, placing his head back and Duo's shoulders and tightening his arms around him.

Duo smiled, thankful to see an emotion other than anger coming from Heero. He couldn't help but tease though so he remained motionless as he soothingly asked: 'Is it that overwhelming?'

'Duo...' Heero warned dangerously.

'Continue as you please.'

Heero leisurely dragged his hips back up before slamming them down again, building up the familiar rythm. Their pace increased, as did the volume of their cries til it was finally over with shudders and moans that could either be names or incoherent words. Despite their explosive climax they kept on rocking for a few more moments, riding out the waves, neither willing to stop even though it was no longer about bodily satisfaction or gratification but rather the need to bathe in the marvelous feeling of being one, no matter how fleeting it is.

As their panting slowly subsided Duo felt a grin forming on his lips, with his arms encircling Heero's torso, his head buried in the wet mass of darkbrown hair, he murmered: 'We are still going to that birthday though.'

Heero groaned. 'Bastard.'

'We'd better head home tot ake a quick shower.'

'Mmmhmm.' Heero agreed, though he made no move to leave Duo's lap. His nuzzled his cheek against Duo's shoulder and then stilled with a content sigh.

'Come on Baby.' He grabbed Heero's hips and lifted him off. They quickly fixed their clothing as best as they could and Heero took his place behind the steering wheel again and made a sharp U-turn to head back home where they took turns in record speed showering and changing their outfits.

After half an hour they were back in the car again, which still smelled suspiciously much like sex, and they headed for the highway that would take them out of the city to Heero's parents' house.

The tension in the car was without a doubt less, but still present. Obviously their nerves hadn't totally subsided. As if Heero had the power to read Duo's mind, as that was exactly what he was worried about, he spoke up: 'I didn't tell them.'

At first Duo didn't understand so his only response was an exaggerated frown.

'I didn't tell them about your little... kitchen scene with Hanako.'

Duo's frown could only deepen, but this time due to another form of confusion. 'Why wouldn't you tell them? Didn't you... need to talk about it to someone?'

Heero shrugged 'I did tell my friends.'

I knew that, Duo thought, remembering with a shudder that time he met them at Quatre's birthday. It was awful, the looks they gave him. If looks could kill he would be dead and buried a dozen times over.

'I just didn't want my mother to become all protective and nosy, that wasn't the kind of support I was looking for. I knew she would just say bad things about you and that's not what I wanted. I love my mother but she is a poor listener. And well, besides them there wasn't really much family left to tell. We're close, but not that close. I also told my sister to keep her mouth shut. She was the one to initiate the conversation, of course...'

'Weren't they suspicious that you didn't talk to them for so long? Or... I mean, they must have known you were depressed.'

Heero shook his head, his brilliant eyes never leaving the road as he was totally focussed. His answered seemed matter-of-factly. 'No. Because I didn't want to tlak about it and needed time on my own I moved back to Japan about three weeks after you appeared on my doorstep.'

Duo's eyes widened and his eyebrows disappeared behind his bangs. 'Japan?!'

Heero just nodded, not seeing why Duo would be so shocked. 'Yes, I have a grandmother there and she had extended her invition for me to come visit her a long time ago, so I went, she had a small poolhouse I could live in.'

Duo swallowed. He had fucked things up so bad that he chased Heero to Japan! 'H-how long did you stay?'

'Up till about a week before I approached you on the street.' This was the first time their reencounter was mentioned.

Duo wasn't done asking thought. He noted only partly that they were on the highway now, nearing their destination. A little turned in his seat, giving Heero one shocked expression after the other, though they all went unnoticed by Heero whom refused to make eyeconact, he asked: 'What did you there for five months?!'

'I wrote a lot.' He paused. 'Songs.' He elaborated.

Duo blinked, certain he did not want to hear those songs written in such a deep depression heero was in at that time, caused by yours truly.

'and of course I gave our break up a lot of thought.'

'Break-up? That's a mild way of putting it.'

Heero gave a small smile, but yet refused to look at him.

'What made you come back to me?' Duo asked, his voice a little teasing.

Heero turned his head, finally locking their gazes if only for a short moment. 'Love.' He simply answered and then averted his attention back to the slippery road.

'And?' If it was only love, there was no sense in them breaking up in the first place.

Heero gave a mock frown and said as serious as possible, barely able to contain his smile, 'My grandmother kicked me out?' Heero looked at him and when he was reassured that the comment made Duo laugh, he dared to join him.

'No, seriously.' Duo encouraged.

Heero shook his head. 'Some other time, we're almost there.'

Though disappointed Duo could do nothing but agree. They entered a picture perfect looking suburban area with large houses in every imaginable colour. The sky had cleared and betraying the awful weather from before, the sun shone brightly.

Heero parked the car amongst many other that stood in front, or close to one particular house with light blue wooden panels covering the outer walls. As they got out and slammed the door shut, Duo quickened his pace to catch up with Heero and they walked over the long path to the front door. Before sneeking peeks inside the house through the large livingroom window he asked: 'What withheld you from telling them after you came back from japan?' They had reached the doorstep and Heero rang the bell.

From under his dark lashes Heero looked up at him 'Honestly? I didn't want them to think differently of you. When we got back together I knew that some day we would have to face my family and I just thought that it would be unfair tot ell all these bad things about you before they've even met you. If I had told them they would have judged you before even meeting you and they wouldn't have given you a chance. I WILL tell them one day, but first I want them to like you the way I do-' Heero stopped and with a smile he corrected: 'Well, not exactly like I do, but you know. I just want them to like you so that, just like me, they'll be able to forgive you.'

Duo smiled back at him, the biggest he could muster without splitting his face. They stared each other into the eyes and Duo knew this was a moment that could be labelled as one of their most intimate ones, despite the fact they were fully dressed and not even aroused. However, they moment was interrupted by the front door opening to reveal a woman of age, though handsome looking.

She smiled at them, radiating warmth and her eyes twinkled as they fell on Heero.

'Heero!' she exclaimed and stepped forth to take the Japanese young man in her arms and hug him tightly. 'What took you so long?'

Both boys flushed furiously.

'Traffic jam.' Heero explained.

Watching the scene Duo determined she must be his mother. The similarities were striking and too accurate to be a coincidense. He also decided that he liked her. Her faces showed wrinkles of laughter instead of wrinkles of frowning, her eyes shone with kind motherly love and despite the fact that she was probably reaching her fifties or was already well beyond, she looked amazingly stunning in her modest light blue, knee length skirt and form fitting soft yellow, casjmir sweater. Her haird was braided much like his, but he could say with pride his was longer.

Heero finally parted from the embrace and stpped aside to give his mother a good view of Duo, who stood more or less behind him.

Her eyes never stopped sparkling as she said: 'Ah, is this the young man we have all been dying to meet?'

'Well, if you have bene dying to meet my boyfriend,' he paused shortly to see how the term affected Duo, when the American didn't flinch or any other type of half expected movement, he continued: 'This is duo Maxwell. Duo, this is my mother Ai.'

Duo leaned forward and politely shook her hand, when they parted he asked 'Ai, that means Love, right?' he looked at Heero, seeking confirmation.

Ai gave swatted her hand playfully in the air 'Oh, scoring points already. Come on in Duo, I'll introduce you to the family... oh and you can come in too Heero.' She joked and led the way through the hall into the livingroom where they were greeted by a chorus of Hello's and Goodafternoons.

With a smile Duo took in the family as they were all introduced to him one by one. In the livingroom area they had gathered every seat of the house for the family to sit around the coffeetable that sported coffe and tea cups and glass dishes with the little remains of cake. Seated on the large yellow couch was Heero's father, his grandfather and his uncle. The introducing went so fast he was unable to catch their names, but he reckoned mister Yuy will suffice for all of them. On the smaller yellow couch were Heero's aunt and his niece and occupying the chairs that were borowed from the diningroom was the second grandmother who flew in all the way from Japan and some friends of the family and far relatives. Two seats were empty, one being reserved for Ai and the other for Hanako of course, who just walked into the livingroom with a tray filled with cups of steaming fresh coffee.

With a smile she nodded at them as a matter of greeting and carefully put the tray down on the coffee table before turning her attention back to them. First she hugged her brother and gave him a kiss on each cheek. Heero appeared uncomfortable and tense but he forced on a smile anyway and they exchanged their congratulations.

Hanako pulled away from Heero and without ever considering the consequences she wrapped her arms around Duo too, gave him kisses on the cheeks and when she received strange glances concerning her manner of greeting while Duo was supposed to be a stranger to her she replied with honey sweet, too sweet, voice: 'Oh, Duo and I have met before, a couple of times already. Tea? Coffee?'

Duo stole a quick glance towards his lover and could see it took everything in his might to control the fuming anger that made him clench his fists, it went unnoticed by the rest of the family however. 'Coffe please, black.'

Hanako turned towards Heero with a questioning look concerning the coffee or tea matter.

'I know my way around the kitchen.' Heero spat, his tone was so friendly Duo knew it was his every intention to hurt.

Hanako blinked but quickly restored and left for the kitchen to get Duo his coffee.

In the mean while Heero's father, who had rose from his couch, came walking in with two folded garden chairs and unfolded them in the livingroom, extending the circle with two more seats. 'Take a seat boys.' He said in hoarse voice. A smoker, Duo concluded.

'Do you want cake?'

With a polite wave of his hand and a shake of his head Duo answered Ai's question in negative as he sat down in one of the seats watching with a smile as Heero was kissed and congratulated by everyone.

'So mister Maxwell., what do you do for a living?' The grandmother from japan asked in poor english.

'Please ma'am, call me Duo. Uhm, well, I used to sing, but me and my manager were... not on the same page, so I'm currently unemployed.'

'No need to be so modest Duo, heero told me you were quite the wellknown singer.' The aunt pointed out, reaching for her cup of coffee.

'I was, yes.' He thanked Hanako who walked up to him and handed him his coffee. She took her seat in the chair across from Duo's and Heero's.

'Well, maybe you can join heero's band, they are still looking for a lead singer.'

'Mother!' Ai exclaimed 'You can't just go around offering things that are not yours to offer. Besides, my son can sing very well hismelf, thank you.' She said with pride.

Looking over to the side Heero was definitely blushing. Cute, Duo thought and he made a mental note to force Heero to invite him to one of his shows one of these days, he'd love to hear him sing. 'I'd be honered.'

Heero looked at him 'Well, it's something we could consider.' He didn't sound too sure.

'Soemthing wrong Heero? Don't you have faith in Duo-sans singing abilities.'

Heero send his sister a crushing glare 'I was merely thinking that we would be shadowed by Duo's talent.'

Duo swallowed and hid behind his coffe cup.

Duo was removed from the focus point of their attention as conversation went on, most of it was concerning Hanako's business success in Japan and how proud they were of her that she had accomplished so much while only twenty-four years old. Apparently Heero's accomplishments in making the world a better place did not match up Hanako's success and he could feel Heero's anger and jealousy, though he'd be damned to admit it.

Heero rose from his seat an departed to the kitchen to fix himself a drink. Duo was quick to follow him with the excuse that he wnated to clean up his empty cup.

'Oh, you can put in on the table Duo, I'll clean it up later!'

He ignored Hanako's offer and quickly rounded the corner into the spacious kitchen. He placed the cup on the counter next to the sink annd then moved to stand behind Heero, who wasn't busy fixing himself a drink but was standing inf ron the counter, gripping the edge tightly, turning his knuckles white. His head was bowed forward.

'Are you okay?' He asked softly, though there was no risk that the loud talking family would overhear them. If he didn't know any better he'd guess they were Italian.

'I just...' Heero started with voice strained with anger, 'I just didn't think it would get to me this much.'

'I'm sorry, I should have pushed her away when she hugged me.'

'It's not that. Well, it's not only that.' He admitted.

'The competition thing.' Duo concluded and he watched Heero nod slightly. 'If you ask me, you are way better than her.'

Heero turned slowly, leaning his lower back against the counter. He had surprised, large eyes 'Really?'

'Yeah. Come on Heero, so what is she is the most succesful businesswoman of her age? You built schools for unfortunate children in Africa! How does that compare? If this really is a competition, you win by every standard.'

Heero smiled and tentively placed his hands on Duo's upperarm. 'Thanks.'

'You're welcome. Now let's fix you a drink.' By that he meant mostly watching as Heero grabbed a glass and merely poured himself some water. When they returned to the livingroom, all eyes were on them.

'Don't tell me you have been secretively groping each other in the kitchen!'

Everyone burst out in laughter at the comment made by Heero's uncle. The conservative Ai warned him to be polite, however, she couldn't stop herself from smiling either.

They stayed for many hours while other family members came and went. Ai had stuffed them with so much food there wasn't really a need for dinner and before Duo had realised it he and Heero had moved to the smaller couch, sitting close next to each other, the sky had turned dark and the room was warmly lit, Heero's parents were sharing the larger couch and Hanako was in the kitchen doing the dishes, Ai offered to help but she refused, saying something about Ai needing to rest.

Looking at the clock he noticed it was eleven o'clock already, they had been there for eight hours but he had yet to be bored. It was interesting to watch Heero's family and he learned a lot about how Heero was as a child. It also explained a lot about him, bot only why he worked so hard for charity, but also why he was so shy and sometimes to the point of the childish. All courtesy to Ai who had taken control of their upbringing and had refused to let her little boy grow up. The lack of a father figure, because mister Yuy was to busy with his own charity work, was partly to blame too.

Heero's fmaily was interesting. He had never seen a family like that in real life, with strange members, each with their little characterisations that made them unique and funny to observe as a group.

Now however, it was quiet, till Heero's father spoke up.

'So, Heero dropped the bomb when he was fifteen, when did you tell your parents about your sexual orientation?'

'Dad.' Heero warned.

'I'm just asking! Don't kill me for wanted to get to know your boyfriend.'

Heero was about to protest some more but Duo silenced him, he wasn't offended by the question and he told him so. 'I haven't really told them, we aren't really close. Not at all actually.'

Ai gave a sympathetic look.

'How long have you been together now?'

Duo froze. How was he supposed to answer that? Before they broke up they had been a 'couple' for about five months, then came the break up and after that they had been together for three months. But Heero's parents didn't know about the break-up so should he count those six months as well? As he contemplated the matter, Heero descided to answer for them.

'Fourteen months.' His voice had a sort of final tone that would suggest his parents not to go through with the topic, but it had no effect.

His mother poured herself another cup of tea from the china pot that was on the table. While adding sugar and milk she said delightfully: 'Fourteen months, that's a very long time. Did you know your father and I got married after fourteen months?'

'Mom!' shocked Heero straightened in his seat.

Ai looked innocent. 'I was merely pointing it out.'

'I really don't think this is a suitable topic.' He hissed back.

'No need to be so offended Honey, I just mentioned it.'

Heero leaned back while still fizing an angry look on his oblivious mother. 'Well, you are implying something that is absolutely ridiculous.' He sounded as though he didn't think of it as ridiculous as he was trying to let on.

'What would be so ridiculous about you two getting married? Sure it wouldn't be official, but you're not marrying for the government but for yourself. Sort of to seal a spiritual connection. You have been together for over a year so that's quite the connection you got there.'

'Mom, please, you're making Duo uncomfortable.'

Duo frowned, as if HE wasn't!

'Well, let Duo decide that for himself.' She turned her attention to Duo. 'What do you think about marriage?'

'Shut up mom!'

Ai looked at her son momentarily before giving up and leaning back with her teacup in her hand, slowly sipping it.

'You have to forgive my wife.' Mister Yuy said sheepishly. 'She has been 'obsessed' trying to get one of her siblings to marry, she wants grandchildren.'

Ai immediately leaned forward again, as if the comment of her husband reminded her of something. 'Yes, Duo, do you want children? Would you consider adoption.'

'Please, mom, put a cork in it!'

Duo laughed, earning strange glances from the three Yuy's. 'I'm sorry, it's just really funny watching you bicker like this.'

Heero and his mother smiled and were about to say something when they heard something shatter in the kitchen, followed by a curce.

'Heero, go help your sister.' Mister Yuy ordered.

Reluctantly Heero rose from the couch and Duo lowered his arm, which he had been resting on the back of the couch, close to Heero's neck and shoulders, he hadn't quite had the balls to wrap his arms around his shoulder, even though he had been dying to.

Soon the sounds of cleaning continued. At first Heero and Hanako were silent, but after a while Duo could hear them whispering, or maybe it was more like hissing at each other. Uncomfortably he loosened the collar of his shirt around his neck. He smiled at Heero's parents who frowned at the sounds coming from the kitchen. But they chose to ignore it and Heero's father continued asking Duo some trivial questions about his life.

'Wow, a Princeton graduate, what are the odds, I went to princeton too! Were you also in the football team?'

'No, basketball.'

'Any luck?'

'Lost every game, three seasons in a row.'

'Nah, never thought much good of that basketball coach anyway, or has Clancy retired by now?'

Duo shook his head and took another sip out of his beer bottle. 'Nope, he's still running the show.'

Mister Yuy moved to the edge of his seat, interested. 'Really, how does the old bastard look?'

'Bald and wrinkly, and that was five years ago.'

Mister Yuy hit the armrest 'It worked. Me and some friends cursed him once. To be bald and lonely.'

Ai raised her eyebrows.

'What, we were hippies, cursing people was hip, or, how do they call it now? 'In'?'

Duo nodded with a smile, turning his head as he heard Heero exit the kitchen and walk up to them. He came to stand next to couch, being silent for a few moments before suggesting they should head home.

'So soon already?'

'Mom, we've been here for over eight hours.'

'Your sister has been here longer.'

Heero's fists clenched, luckily out of his parents view. 'Hanako lives here.' He pointed out.

'Exactly. You know, we have an extra room, you could sleep here. It's a two hour drive back.'

Duo began to understand what they had been talking about that afternoon when they spoke of an overprotective Ai.

'With my driving stule we'll cut that short by an hour.'

'Just be careful.' Ai followed them into the hall where they put on their coats, mister Yuy said goodbye from his seat on the couch and Hanako only yelled her goodbye from the kitchen when Ai told her so.

'I don't know what's up with her today.' Ai noted, not really adressing anyone in particular.

Duo slipped into his leather coat and was surprised when Ai rose to the tips of her toes to give him a kiss goodnight on the cheek. She then moved over for Heero who she gave a protective kiss on his forehead and straightened the collar of his coat.

Heero rolled his eyes at Duo. Duo smiled.

'Good night misses Yuy, I had a wonderful time.'

'You're welcome Duo. And the name is Ai.' She waved as they walked to the car, only to call after them: 'Or would you prefer 'mother'?'

Heero shot her a glare but when he noticed the smirk on her face he realised she was just joking and shook his head at her. 'Bye!' he called one last time before stepping into the car and revying the engine.

'I really did have a good time. You're family is great.' Duo commented as they drove off. Ai only stepped back into the house when they were out of sight, waving till they were.

'Yeah, we have our moments.'

Duo watched the road ahead, lit by the headlights of the car. When they hit the highway he finally asked: 'What did you and your sister talk about in the kitchen?'

Heero sighed lengthily and adjusted his hold on the steeringwheel. Again with no eyecontact he answered: 'She wanted to them.'

At first his didn't understand, but when it finally hit him his eyes widened.

'Don't worry, I think I talked her out of it. I mean, would you still tell if I threatened to pull your hair out one by one and then use the million strands as a whip on you?'

Teasingly he nudged him. 'Heero, you turn me on.'

Heero broke out into laughter but the atmosphere turned cold and serious again as soon as his laughter died out.

'Maybe you should tell them before she does.'

'I don't want to tell them... yet. I'm not quite ready to open that jar of misery right now.'

'Well, whatever it is you decide, I support you.' They exchanged loving looks before both focussing on the road again.

More silence.

Duo leaned to the side and looked up at the clear sky and the many bright stars in it, the moon was on Heero's side so he couldn't see it but he enjoyed watching the stars wink at him as they passed underneath them. To kill time he started counting them, even though he knew there was no chance that he would actually finish the job. He did not expect to quit so soon as he did though, but when reaching fourteen, a question popped up in his head and he couldn't stop himself from spilling it. 'Do you want to get married?'

'Duo, I apologise about my mo-'

'No, there's no need. I just wanted to know. Do you want to get married? After fourteen months?'

Heero frowned and shurgged after a while. 'I- I don't know. I guess fourteen months is a long time. Why, do you want to get married now?' he asked with sarcastic tone.

'Well, not now, but officially we haven't been together for fourteen months, only eight.'

'Are you implying something?'

Was he? Was he implying that he wanted Heero and him to get married in six months. No... no, it was just word vomit. He was sure of that. Eight months is not long enough to know if you want to get married in six months. And fourteen months overall is not long enough before getting married. 'No, just curious.'

Heero shook his shoulders a little, as of getting rid of something. Unfortunately Duo had been unable to tell if it was disappointment he was shaking off, or relief.

The END

Mwuhahahahahaha... no, I'm just messing with you, this is not the end. No, my work is not done yet. Flamers will have more to burn because believe me, there will be more...

I did the hole difficult-situation in the car (twice) because I always find it difficult to make eyecontact with people while I talk to them and I have always been a mistrusting person and I imagine, after such a breakup and the ordeals they have been through, that Heero is too, so I just wanted him to have an excuse to avoid eyecontact.

My interest for this story miraculously sparked again. I must admit that a few weeks ago I had no faith in my abilities to ever start, let alone finish, a sequel to My Sister Ain't Home. So to cheer myself up and find some form of substitute muse I read some of the reviews I got for My Sister Ain't Home and stumbled across the review Sailor Sayuri left me who made quite clear that though she liked the ending, she was left unsatisfied. And I've been toying with the idea of writing a fic that just follows Heero and Duo through the years as they grow old together, so I think I'm going to abuse this plot for that purpose. Though I will do that under a different title, otherwise I'll damage my artistic integrity ;) ... this is the part where you laugh your ass off and tell me I spelled it incorrectly... Or something like that.

I would like to make a toast to something far better than clean slates and finished fanfics: to SEQUELS!!!

Mijn tijd zit er nu op maar geloof me als ik zeg: ik kom terug.

Crimson Waterfall 


	20. Chapter 20

It's a miracle. I'm... speechless... It's an... an... an... I can barely say it, the word is so foreign to me. It's an... an... an update!

Oh, as you might have noticed I made a huge blunder in the story. Because the make up artists Duo has a brief talk with was Quatre, I had forgotten I already introduced the other gundam pilots into the plot in different roles. So as soon as I find out which chapter that was I'll alter the name of the make-up artist, just picture that being someone else till I do it myself ;) Sorry for the confusion it might have caused by the way. And another mistake: I vaguely remember Heero saying that he and his sister were particularly close after the death of their father, but, as you might have noted in the previous chapter, he is far from detah. That's what you get when you write updates so long after posting the previous chapters. You make mistakes like these. I'll change them as soon as I can and I ask you all to point out any other mistakes I made or will make. Thanks.

I started on this story again because of my best friend who reminded me that I made a promise to continue this one day and other than that her positive feedback spurred me on. Whether this is good or bad, verry ba-ad, you must decide and you may thank, or curse her, for getting me to update My sister ain't home. I, for one, thank her.

This chapter is mostly sweet and depthless and serves more of a connection between the previous and the next chapter. Yes, there will be a next. Just... be patient.

My Sister Ain't Home

Sequel

Chapter TWO

The chair at the kitchen table creaked a bit like an old fashioned grannies rocking chair as he rose to his feet. Bare foot he padded over to the kitchen counter to pour himself some milk. He had heard many times before that warm milk helped on sleepless night, but he didn't fancy the drink, nor were the results helpful. As he poured, watching the white liquid fall down in a neat stream into his glass he heard footsteps from behind, closing in on him slowly. He had heard Heero the moment the young man stepped on the fourth step from above of the stairs, which always moaned under their weight.

'What are you doing here?' A sleepy voice asked, followed by a soft yawn. He could imagine Heero standing behind him, rubbing his tired eyes which looked so adorable half closed from sleep.

'Couldn't sleep.' He merely explained. The milk pack was empty but he didn't bother to throw it away. First he took two large gulps of the drinks, he set the glass down as arms wrapped across his waist and a cheek rubbed against his soft night wear T-shirt, against his shoulderblade.

'Come back to bed.' Heero mumbled, with one hand he brushed the long braid to the side to plant a kiss on the back of Duo's neck.

Duo sighed. 'Nah, I think I'm gonna stay here for a little while longer.' He turned in Heero's embrace and planted a soft kiss on his forehead, noticing with a smile Heero didn't even have the energy to keep his eyes open and his head hung a little. 'I promise I'll be quiet when I come back to bed.'

The boy in his arms just moaned and heavily leaned against his chest.

Duo chuckled. 'Bed hog.'

'Says the person who sleeps in till eleven o'clock almost every day.' He absentmindedly retorted.

'That you are a morning person is something i can't help, though I must say you're kind musn't reproduce for the sake of mine.'

'You don't have to worry about me reproducing.' He snuggled his head closer still against Duo's chest, breathing in his soothing scent, his hold around Duo weakened as he appeared to slowly fall asleep in his arms. 'You sure you don't want to come to bed?' He tried again.

'No, too nervous about tomorrow.'

Heero snorted, though it also could have easily been a snore 'There is no need for you to worry.'

He sighed, rubbing his lovers back in circles. Ever since that afternoon in the car, there was no doubt about the fact that they were indeed lovers as he was never again denied after that day. He thanked the heavens for that fact. But what he liked more was the normalcy between them, as if it hadn't been just a year ago that he had discovered he was gay.

'But they know.' He pointed out to Heero in a slightly whining voice.

'Don't worry, they like you.'

Duo was surprised the boy was still talking as he had half assumed he had fallen asleep when it took him a little longer to answer. 'They used to.'

'They still do.' Heero retorted with stronger voice.

A long, suffering sigh 'Go to bed Heero, before you start drooling all over me.'

Reluctantly the japanese boy pushed away from him and slowly walked back to the stairs, which took him ages to climb. Before disappearing out of sight he called one last time: 'You don't have to worry.'

Duo didn't respond and merely waited till he finally heard the bedroom door closing softly again, with a smile he turned back to his drink and emptied the glass, shaking his head at Heero's silly behaviour. But his words did nothing to comfort him. He still worried about the next day, in fact, it made his stomach coil so painfully he almost wanted to lean forward in an effort to relieve the pain. It was just in his head, he knew that, but he could only imagine how difficult it will be for him tomorrow. He just didn't know why Heero had to invite them. Well, maybe he did. He reckoned it was Heero's way of making him pay for dragging him to his sisters birthday. The little minx.

He took his seat at the kitchen table again, bringing the empty glass for no reason and toying with it as he sat in silence, contemplating what tomorrow would bring and considering if it would be entirely inappropriate if he didn't show up at the dinner party. He had no idea how long he had been turning that glass in his hand, watching as the last remaining white drops moved within it, rolling from side to side, but after what seemed like eternity his eyes started to droop and he knew he had to get upstairs quickly or risk falling asleep at the kitchen table in the uncomfortable wooden chair.

THE NEXT MORNING

'Goodmorning baby.'

Two blessed warm hands connected with his shoulders and gave them a firm squeeze. At his low moan of delight at the ministrations the hands never left his body and started up a gentle massage, relaxing his strained and sore muscles.

Slowly he opened his eyes, frowning at the sight he saw beyond his bangs that fell across his eyes. He saw his arm lying extended in front of him and his blurry vision detected the glass he had held in the wee hours of the night, it had toppled over and the few drops of milk left had leaked out onto the kitchen table. He groaned with realisation and at the pain in his back. He had fallen asleep in the chair, he had never made it upstairs. He continued watching, a little disappointed as one of those gentle hands released him, while the other continued with the pleasurable touches, and reached past his head. He saw the slim hand taking hold of the glass and lifting it up, out of his sight. Soon, the other hand was gone as well and with the departure of the source of heat that had been standing close behind him, he shuddered, now also remembereing he was wearing nothing but a thin grey shirt and his black boxers. With another pained groan he straightened up, his head ached from lying on the hard wood all night and he twisted the knots out of his neck by rolling his head. Turning his head he saw his lover rinsing the glass and placing it on the counter, to be placed in the dishwater later.

With a smirk Heero turned, casually leaning against the counter, he folded his arms and stared at the poor excuse of a man sitting hunched in the kitchen. He let out an amused chuckle.

'Oh you think this is funny?' Duo said in mock anger.

Heero, not intimidated by the Americans act whatsoever, nodded his head. 'Duo, you are such a goober.' (1)

'Care to make this goober some breakfast, hmm?' Duo tentively asked as he rose from his seat to stand before Heero. There, in the middle of the kitchen, he stretched lengthily, enjoying the pops his joints gave and how relaxed his muscles felt afterwards. He opened his eyes to look down at Heero. How he loved the fact that he was so much taller than him. It was an innocent power issue he needed to work on, but wasn't in a rush to do so.

Heero turned and reached up to grab something out of a cubboard. He quickly prepared something, his back turned to Duo. He whipped around again and presented to Duo his breakfast.

Duo eyes the simple buttered cracker with distaste. 'No, I mean real food.'

Heero laughed, shoving the cracker in Duo's hand while taking a bite out of his. Teasingly he poked Duo's abdomen, though hard and muscled he said: 'You're got to watch those extra pounds Duo.'

In shock he lifted his shirt to inspect hismelf. Grateful to find no bulging stomach as Heero might have suggested he couldn't help but sigh in relief, for a moment he feared he had slept twenty years to wake up fat and bald, a possibility, even though Heero looked exactly the same. But he guessed age would do nothing but good to. 'Tease.' He growled, taking a reluctant bite out of the cracker, making an ugly face.

'Don't be so childish Duo. I don't have time to make breakfast, I have to do some shopping and prepare for tonight.'

'We could always cancel!' Duo suggested as Heero, after he had finished his cracker, walked past him towards the stairs.

Heero turned while shaking his head. 'I told you not to worry! Duo, I made them promise to be nice.'

'Noo! That will only make it worse!'

Heero just shook his head again and walked up the stairs. 'I'm going to take a shower.'

He watched him go and as soon as he was gone he threw away the second cracker Heero had prepared and opened the fridge to find himself some substantial food that would keep him up and running till lunch. He stuck his nose in, literally sniffing around, on a plate, covered by aliminium foil was a piece of leftover chicken from last night, which would suffice. He took it out and cut it in thin slices so he could cover a slice of bread with it.

'DUOO!!!!!'

He almost cut his own fingers when the angry yell resonated through the house with an echo that was created by sounds bouncing off the bare bathroom walls. He dropped the knife and leapt towards the stairs going up two steps at a time to reach the bathroom in record time. He raced past Heero in a blur, who stood in the centre of the bathroom with merely a creme towel wrapped around his waste. However inviting that may have been he knew not to tempt Heero when he was in moods like this one. He rushed to the showerstall and all but fell down on his knees. He had been the last to shower last night and thus it were all his long hairs that had gathered around the shower drain in a disgusting, damp heap. With his thumb and index finger he lifted the mass with slight disgust and rose to quickly dispose it in the trashcan. He gave Heero his best puppy eyes, begging for forgiveness.

He waited for the intensity of the glare to decrease till finally Heero's tense posture relaxed.

'You're forgiven.'

'Thanks Baby, I promise I won't forget to clean it up next time.' He leaned in for a fleeting kiss.

'Yeah yeah. That's the same you said last time.' He mumbled softly. Without even waiting for Duo to leave he shamelessly lowered the towel, draping it over the radiator so it will be warmed up when he was finished with his shower. He stepped into the stall, pretending Duo wasn't even there.

His eyes feisted on the sight and his hands were already on the hem of his shirt, ready to disrobe himself to join Heero under the warm spray. Not expecting to be denied, he asked: 'May I join you?'

'No.'

His hands dropped. 'No?!'

'No.' Heero confirmed. With a hand he wiped some of the fog off the glass door of the stall, giving Duo an evil grin. 'That'll teach you.'

'Evil man.' Duo growled, but he knew Heero's was serious and he wasn't welcome to join so he reclined back to the kitchen to continue fixing his breakfast.

Just as he was cleaning up the mess he had made Heero rounded the corner into the kitchen smelling like honey and vanilla, freshly showered. His hair was still damp but he looked ready to head out any moment, dressed in casual light jeans, a white dress shirt and already wearing his brown leather jacket. He halted in front of the fridge which was covered with colourful magnets and all kind of notes and he ripped off the shopping list they had created over the past few days. He folded it neatly and pushed it in his pocket, only then turning his attention to Duo.

The kiss he received on his cheek was so fleeting he doubted he ever got one. Just as he heard heero leave he remembered something and called after him.

Heero poked his head around the corner again. 'Yes?'

'We're out of lube too.' He said it with no blushes or embarrasment he spoke of it as a carton of milk.

'Is it on the list?' Heero panted a bit from running around the house.

'No.'

He thought about for a while but in the end left without writing it down.

Duo followed him into the livingroom, watching him disappear in the hall. 'Don't you have to write it down?'

'I won't forget!' Heero shouted back and then closed the frontdoor behind him.

Duo continued cleaning the kitchen, though he didn't look forward to getting excited and then having their plans fall apart as they were out of lube, he silently hoped Heero would forget for thusfar he had been a little too perfect of a roommate for his liking while Duo still tended to mess up, like with the shower drain. Heero must have told him a zillion times how much he hated to find hair in the drain. He kept ranting about that he needed to clean it up once he was done. Heero never forgot to clean up his own hair and he had cleaned up after Duo too for a while, till it just became too much for him.

He chuckled, remembering the silly fight they had had in which also came up the fact that Duo never wrote down the things he needed on the shopping list and then blaming Heero afterwards for not buying them.

As soon as he was done with the kitchen he left to shower himself. Quickly stripping himself and jumping in even before the ray had reached the right temperature, but the cold water only had positive effects on him. While he soaped himself up with his own shower cream he couldn't help but opening the lid of Heero's en sniffing it once in a while. The sweet honey was entoxicating, though even moreso combined with Heero's own unique scent. He had used it once on himself, because he had forgotten to write down his cream on the shopping list, but it didn't have the same effect as burrying his head in the crook of Heero's neck and taking a deep breath. Though it had been distinguishable enough to make him look around every moment or so, thinking that Heero was standing behind him as he was certain he could smell him.

Next was his hair, a painstakingly long ordeal that was turning more and more into a chore like unclogging the toilet. Well, maybe not that disgusting, but he hated how heavy his arms felt after sudding his hair properly and then he hadn't even rinsed it yet! He once thought out loud to cut it off, only to receive an immediate 'NO!!' from Heero. He never really concidered it, but now he mentioned it once in a while just because he enjoyed having that effect on Heero. 

After rinsing, cursing his hair again no matter how much joy Heero, and he, took from it, he left the shower and grabbed a towel from the closet, regretting he had forgotten to warm it like Heero had done as the cold air attacked his wet skin and the towel was insufficient protection.

'Man that's cold... shit!' He fled to the warmth of the bedroom after he was dry enough to leave a minium trail of wet footsteps. Something else that irritated Heero endlessly. Out of curiosity, to busy himself while drying off his hair, he opened heero's bedside drawer, not meaning to snoop but merely looking for the lube. He found the small tube and when he opened it and tried to squeeze soemthing out of it, to no avail. He was glad he had reminded Heero to buy some because who knows how willing Heero would be to drive to the drugstore in the middle of the night. He snickered at that and closed the drawer, throwing away the empty tube.

Things sure have changed, he thought as he lay down on the bed as naked as the day he was born, with his head on the folded towel as to not soak the bedsheets. Unlike in the first three months, which he thought had been most enjoyable, they had had many fights, mostly about little things, but that made him relieved, because to him it was a sign that they, as a couple, were normal and strong enough to deal with things like a shampoo shortage or clogged up shower drains. He could add two more months to the eight they had been oficially together on Heero's birthday and the last two had been better than the first three after their 'break-up'. With a proud smile he looked over to the side at his bed side table, at the silver frame that elegantly displayed a picture of him and Heero, it was their first ever picture together, taken in a photobooth at the mall. It wasn't their most complementary, they didn't even look anything close to pretty in it, but that was part of what he liked about it so much. Most important was that they looked happy. They had been crammed up together in the booth, fighting for the single chair in it, they had been shocked when suddenly a bright flash interrupted them, making the first out of the four pictures they would get. The first showed Heero pushing Duo off the chair, sticking his tongue out at him while also smiling. Duo already had his hands on Heero's shoulder, ready to push him back while he was laughing with his mouth wide open en eyes half closed, looking downright rediculous. The second showed them giving the camera a surprised look as they had been caught of guard by the flash. The third was blurry as they quickly moved about to strike a suitable pose for the last picture. And finally the last had Duo sitting on the chair, Heero sideways in his lap, arms wrapped around the American's broad shoulders. Duo was facing Heero, his eyes closed, pouting his lips rediculously, awaiting a kiss. Heero was kind enough to grant him his wish, lightly touching his lips with his, but couldn't keep a straight face at Duo's strange expression, so his pouting lips, locked with Duo's, were curled up into an awkward smile, his eyes twinkling with mirt. He adored the four little pictures, enough to refuse without a second thought when Heero offerend to fill the frame with a different picture they took on a later date.

FLASHBACK

'What's this?' Duo asked, gesturing at the blue pack lying on the pale kitchen table. He had just rushed downstairs after hearing Heero come home after a whole day of practising with the band.

Heero was in the kitchen with a bottle at his lips, greedily gulping down water. Against Duo's advise he had taken his bike and with the strong winds he had obviously come to regret it, his face was all red. 'Those are the pictures I dropped off to be develloped three days ago.' He spoke breathlessly.

Curiosly Duo ripped the pack open and flipped through the small stack of photo's.

'Wait for me!' Heero came to stand next to him so he could too look at the pictures. 'This is our first set of photo's of us together.'

Duo chuckled. 'Please don't tell me you are that type of person.'

'What type of person?' Heero quirked an eyebrow.

'The kind that celebrates each 'first'.'

'I am not!' he protested, punching his arm.

Duo rolled his eyes, unbelieving. He saw something shine in Heero's eyes but didn't mention it as he was too eager to look at the photo's to continue this meaningless discussion. He took in the many pictures Heero had taken during the past two weeks. 'I want to have pictures of us.' He had said and carried around a camera till the film was full. When Duo suggested he'd use a digital camera Heero just huffed with dismay and spoke soemthing of that digital photo's ruin all the funs and you can't enjoy them.

'This one is cute.' Heero said, taking out one of the pictures.

Duo followed it with his eyes and recognised the scene. They had spent a romantic day in the park and Heero had had the boldness to ask a total stranger to take a picture of them. It was a nice picture, with the trees of central park in the background and far in the back the vague silhouette of the tall skuscraper against the orange sky and pink clouds. Duo had his arm loosely around Heero's shoulder, probably the one who took their picture hadn't even known they were an item. The way they stood in the picture they could have easily been mere friends. Heero looked handsome, his nose a little red, it was that imperfection that he liked most but other than that they were posing too much for his liking.

When heero suggested: 'Now you can change those silly pictures in the frame.'

It was Duo's time to huff in dismay 'No way, I love those pictures!'

Heero smiled but rolled his eyes.

They continued and one of the pictures caught both their eyes and this time Duo liked it too. It was a picture with both of them, awkwardly shot by Duo who held the camera in his outstretched hand and had aimed at their faces while they kissed. The picture was angled and revealed the same sky as in the picture Heero pointed out. They were smiling as their lips softly connected in a light smooch. It reminded him of the last of the four small pictures in the frame next to his bed.

'I love this one.' Heero took it and showed no further interest for the rest of the photo's at that time. He took a small cardboard box out of the plastic bag he had brought home along with the blue pack with pictures. The box revealed a beautiful, elegant wooden frame of dark ebony wood with a red gloss to it. He followed Heero with a curious gaze as he abandoned the kitchen. Walking after him he smiled as he found heero standing int he livingroom. After putting the picture in the frame he was busy making room for it on the fully loaded low closet. He placed the frame and then took a few steps back to admire it. Duo shook his head and reentered the kitchen, though glad with the centre spot their picture had received, the dark frame standing out amongst the otherwise light wooden, white and silver frames.

When Heero joined him he said teasingly 'That's the first time a picture of us is on that closet. That's the first time there is a dark frame on that closet.' Heero paused as he tried to think of more Firsts he had accomplished in the last few minutes 'That is the first picture of us that you took. That is the first-'

'Heero, shut up!' Duo ordered with a laugh.

'I'm sorry Duo.' He folded his arms across his chest. 'I guess that's just the type of person I am.'

To shut him up he was in front of Heero in two large steps and within seconds his arms were around him and there lips were connected. Soon their tongues joined in too but he frowned as Heero planted his hands flat against his chest and pushed him back gently. With a little bit of concern in his questioning eyes he gazed at Heero, who had this little naughty smile on his face. After too much silence the Japanese boy finally spoke and the words made Duo groan and quickly kiss him again, harder.

'This is the first time we have frenchkissed in the kitchen.' He had said.

Immediately he thought grimly that though it was indeed their first time together, it was not a First for him. Visions of Hanako had spooked through his mind, but he pushed the horrid memories away and guided Heero to the couch where they fell down atop each other and continued their sparring. Duo made sure Heero was too much out of breath to point out it would be the first time for them to have sex on the couch.

END FLASHBACK

He smiled at the picture on his nightstand again and couldn't withold himself from picking the frame up and bringing it close to his face so he could better inspect the small pictures.

'You're so beautiful.' He said to the Heero that was sticking his tongue out to an image of himself.

'Again that silly picture.'

He jerked up at the amused voice and found Heero standing in the doorway, casually leaning against the doorpost whilst looking at him with amused eyes, still wearing his jacket, his hair even messier than usual.

'You know how I think about toweling of in any room other than the bathroom.' The predator said as he stalked his prey.

'I know. And you must know how I love to aggrivate you.' He placed his hands behind his head and watched as Heero closed the distance, a stupid grin forming on his lips as Heero climbed on the bed and towered above him on all fours, his bangs reaching down to tickle Duo's nose. 'How long must I have been lying here...' he wondered out loud as Heero took the frame from him, giving it a brief glance before placing it on the night stand and turning his attention back to the naked Duo underneath him.

'I've been gone for over two hours.' Heero helped, swooping down to plant kissing on the long and slender neck, soon traveling down to the hairless chest. 'I vaguely remember someone telling me to remind that person to beg me to suck him off one day.' Heero mentioned while kissing his way further down slowing down more and more as he went, coming to a complete halt just above Duo's rising arousal.

'Please, Heero?' He halfheartedly begged.

Heero chuckled and looked up. 'Oh no, that's not gonna do it.'

'Pretty please? Ah!' He let out as Heero teasingly blew air over his most private parts, fully hardening him with the light touch of air.

Heero took an experimental lick at the head but that was as far as he was willing to go without Duo begging him for more.

Duo tried to ride it out, hoping that Heero grew too impatient to wait for his stubborn lover to start begging, but he should have known from the start that when Heero has his mind set on something, you can do nothing but play along. 'Heero, please...' he moaned. 'Please... I'm begging you now, aren't I?'

'Still not enough...' another slow lick.

'Nn... Heero! Ah... that's REALLY nice... please keep going. Please baby.'

'Please what?'

'Oh... bastard.' He let out with a chuckle, followed quickly by a helpless moan. He dug his fingers into Heero's hair, putting some pressure on the back of his head and clenched his teeth with pleasure as soft lips connected with the tip of his erection but the white teeth wouldn't budge and remained tightly shut, denying Duo entrance. 'Please Heero, please suck me off...' Apparently that was the magic sentence Heero had been waiting for and soon Duo was reward by a slow downward stroke as Heero took in as much as he could. He could hear the boy breathing calmly through he nose and with slight remorse it struck him that Heero probably had quite some experience with this after lots of practise with other men. Jealousy ate at his heart but soon the warmth and pressure of the mouth was too much to allow him to think of anything but the pleasure.

'Heero... I want to fuck you.'

'I though you wanted me to suck you?' Heero said as he came back up after a few moments of bobbing his head up and down, driving Duo insane.

'Yes and you are really good at it... but I'd rather be inside you.'

Heero smirked 'You were inside me.'

'... you know what I mean!' He called in frsutration and then he remembered his hands that were still in Heero's hair, so he used them to bring his lovers head up to give him a deep kiss.

Heero parted soon and quickly stripped off all his clothing, he reached over and opened his drawer but didn't find the lube.

'It was empty...' Duo panted. 'So I threw it out.'

Heero stilled.

'You did by new lube, right?'

Heero turned his head to face Duo with wide eyes and pouty lips. He slowly shook his head.

'HEEROO!!!'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'DUOO!!!'

He shot out of the bed, his figure was nothing but a blur as he rushed over to Heero, leaving the warmth of the bed in which he had been peacefully reading a book till Heero's cry reached his ears.

'Duo, you promised.' Heero reminded him as Duo joined him in the bathroom.

'I know, I know. I'm sorry!' He hunched down on the floor of the shower stall and picked up his hairs from the shower drain and quickly threw them away.

'My god...' Heero let out in frustration, stepping past Duo into the stall.

Duo gave him his puppy eyes again. A great power God trusted him with, boy did that backfire.

Heero turned his back to him and turned on the spray, yelping at the cold and then cursing. Unlike Duo, he wasn't so appreciative of it. But before the American could leave the bathroom in guilt of disappointing his roommate/housemate again, he called: 'You can join.'

Duo's face split into a smile, since he never got dressed after the amazing lovemaking of that afternoon with saliva as a substitute lube, despite the fact Heero liked it less without lube because it made him a little sore afterwards, he was next to Heero in a flash.

Showering however took a little longer than usual since besides the regular soaping and rinsing there was also a lot of kissing and groping involved.

Funny how comfortable he had grown with this. His touch held no awkwardness, just sexuality and anxiety. Who had thought that being gay could come so natural? Of course, it did help that he was, for a fact, gay, but after being under the impression that he was straight for nearly twenty five years, shouldn't it have taken some time to adjust to this radically new lifestyle? More importantly, why did he never took notice of this allconsuming part of him that had, apparently, had been deep within him, in his soul and in his heart, from the day he was born, every day, every night. And also, this this mean that all his previous relationships had no meaning to them? Was he just fooling himself when he felt as though his heart was left broken after another relationship, doomed to fail, stranded on the cliffs? What were their names? Linda, Jesse, Rain, what they had once had was nothing but a joke now. It left him feeling somewhat guilty, even though there wa sno one he had betrayed as much as he had betrayed himself.

'What's bothering you?'

'Hm?' Duo looked down to find Heero standing flush against him, the two of them were sharing a large warm towel after stepping out from under the shower spray. When in the world did they get out? Where did the towel come from?

The deep frown on his forehead made Heero chuckle and reach upwards to smooth out the creases in his skin.

'Sorry, I was totally out of it.' He explained with a sheepish grin.

'What were you thinking about?'

'Linda and Rain and Jesse.' He answered absentmindly, staring at their reflection in the large bathroom mirror.

'Aherm, feeling uncomfortable here.' Heero said halfheartedly, distancing himself a little from Duo's naked form to look up at him.

'Huh?' He looked down at him and then realised what he had said. His eyes widened. 'No! No! No! That's not what I meant. I mean, I did have relationships with them, but I was just wondering, since I'm obviously gay, I mean, hello, we're hosting a dinner party, what does that do to my previous relationships? What do they mean? What did those women mean?'

Heero, reassured at his explanation closed in again and leaned his head against Duo's wet chest, shrugging.

'Well, What about you? How did you explain your other relationships?' He looked down curiously and frowned once more as he spotted an unmistakable blush along with a little smirk tugging on the corners of Heero's lips. 'What?!'

'There is no 'other raletionship' to explain.' He spoke sweetly, hiding his face as it grew redder under Duo's gaze.

Silence stretched as that comment fought it's way through Duo's thick skull. Then suddenly, a light bulb, floating miraculously above the American's head was switched on by magic as it dawned to him what his lover meant. He couldn't help but grin at the amusing revelation. He heard Heero swallow as the shorter man noticed the change in Duo's demeanor. The grin widened into a full blown smirk. 'My my, is little Hee-chan-'

'You know I hate that nickname.' Heero interupted.

Duo continued undeterred: '-trying to tell me that he has never been intimate with a woman?' He couldn't keep his voice from wavering as laughter threatened to bubble up and force it's way through his lips.

'Duo...' The japanse man warned.

'My my. This is interesting. Very interesting indeed!' Deciding a little teasing never did anybody harm he continued with a smug tone to his voice: 'So you've never felt a woman's soft bosom? Never experience the pleasure of naturally lubricated, vaginal intercourse?'

Heero hit his chest and wurmed his way free out of the towel. 'Duo, that is disgusting!!'

'Well, if you feel so strongly about it, no wonder you've never done it.'

'How do you go from zero to irritating in asshole in 3.5 seconds?!' Staring at Duo with blazing eyes as the tall american dried himself off.

'It's a gift.' He threw the towel at Heero as soon as he was done with it.

Heero, too eager to leave the bathroom after this most awkward conversation, threw the towel back in Duo's face. By the time he poked his head out again Heero was no where to be found. He smiled and shook his head. Heero had never slept with a woman! That was so strange, yet, so fitting. Heero was a person very much in touch with his emotions, so it could be considered as nothing but logical that he was quick to put two and two together and come to terms with his true sexual orientation, without the need to experiment with the opposite sex. He left for the bathroom where he found Heero hastily drying himself off with a towel he must have snatched from the laundry room.

'You just broke your own rule.' He pointed out.

'That's just the kind of effect you have on me.' He glanced briefly at his alrmclock and cursed under his breath. 'They can be here any moment. Damn, why couldn't you hurry up in the shower?' He ripped the closet door open.

He had teased Heero enough for this day and decided not to point out that it was he who hadn't been 'ready' in the shower when Duo was. As he got dressed himself in a well thought out outfit that he reckoned would make him look fashionable, sympathetic, nice and boyfriendish, but it was hard getting dressed as he kept being distracted by the tempting form that circled him that was in much of hurry to get dressed. When Heero came skipping past his view, as he was tying his shoes, with his pants hanging loose on his hips, his shirt still unbottoned, wearing two differnt socks and only one shoe, as he was busy looking for the other, he couldn't help but laugh at the sight.

Heero appeared to be even more nervous that Duo was about seeing his friends. Which in turn didn't ease Duo's mind. It proved that Heero didn't have as much faith in the forgiving spirit of his dearest friends as he had led on. Duo understood that during their 'time apart' Heero must have said some pretty bad, well deserved, things about him there was a lot of pressure on them both now. Heero didn't want to risk looking like a complete fool for taking back the man that had done him so much harm. And Duo had only one chance to make a good, second first impression. 'Here.' He handed his limping lover his other shoe and then pulled him close to zip up his pants and button-up his shirt before bending over and taking hold of Heero's ankle, lifting his foot up into his lap and putting on the shoe with as much care as the prince took in putting on Cinderella's glass mule.

When he put Heero's foot back on the floor Heero said with smiling voice: 'Thank you mother.'

Duo smiled back at him. 'I liked it. Though not as much as taking clothes OFF your body. Which I'll sure as hell will be doing later tonight.'

'Like you haven't had enough of me already.' Heero commented as he viewed himself in the full body mirror on the inside of the closetdoor.

'Never.' Duo spoke whistfully. Putting more meaning to Heero's previous comment as the young man had initially intended.

Heero's reflection made eyecontact with him. His eyes speaking volumes. Duo waited in silence, he had a feeling Heero had something very meaningful and profound to say to him and his curiosity and anxiety grew as the seconds crawled on. His mouth open and Duo was sure he was about to speak when whatever profound and devine it was that he had to say was cut off by the jingle of the doorbell.

Heero whipped his head around at the alarmclock. 'Fuck!'

Duo roared with laughter.

Heero raised a skeptical eyebrow and placed his hands on his hips, already standing in the doorway of the bedroom, about to leave to welcome in his friends, who were half an hour early. 'Now what?'

'Nothing baby.'

Heero smiled at the nickname, making a strange conversationw ith the still present frown on his brow. He shook off his confusion and left to open the frontdoor.

Duo sighed sadly. Thanks to the poor timing of WuFei, Trowa and quatre, who were now making a noicy entry, he may never find out what profound thing Heero had to say other than 'Fuck', which, he had to acknowledge,w as one of the most versitale and used words of the human vocabulary and therefore, somewhat profound. Cetrainly for Duo and certainly in times like these.

'Duo, are you coming down?!' Heero called, creating a silence among his friends, who had been chatting and joking happily before he had called for him.

'Fuck.' He uttered and reluctantly made his way downstairs.

(1) One of my reviewers, I don't recall which one, not even on which story, called Duo a goober and I just thought it was the most funniest thing. He really IS a goober. The word fits him so perfectly I couldn't help but use it. Whoever said it, I thank you for your enlightening review!

That's it for now, but I'll be back, one day... some day...

Bedankt Woeps! Deze en alle volgende hoofdstukken zijn voor jou! Ik hoop dat je ze op z'n minst lichtelijk leesbaar vind! ;)

Love,

C.W. 


End file.
